


The Freezerburn Collection

by Ladyvallhalla



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Freezerburn - Freeform, Romance, Smut, most prompts i did for tumblr, short one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 45,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyvallhalla/pseuds/Ladyvallhalla
Summary: A Collection of  Freezerburn short one-shots I did for Tumblr prompts or I had a random idea.





	1. Weiss Schnee and The Great Pants Vendetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super silly :P Sorry not sorry

“Why do you never wear pants?”

The question caught Weiss off guard and she looked over to where Ruby was sitting on Blake’s bed.

“Why don’t you?” She replied.

Ruby giggled at her, “I do sometimes, like for bed, or chill days, but you. I’ve seen your clothes, you don’t even own any. Do you have like a vendetta or something?”

“Viva la Vendetta! Down with pants!” Yang shouted jumping down from her bunk and pumping her fist in the air.

Ruby burst into laughter at her sister’s antics.

“There will be no pants in the new world,” Yang grinned, kneeling down in front of Weiss. “Oh, commandant Schnee, I respectfully ask for forgiveness for the grave crime of pant wearing.”

Ruby fell back on Blakes bunk laughing. Even Blake, who up until this point had kept her head buried in her book couldn’t help a small chuckle.

“Cut it out Yang,” Weiss said rolling her eyes, “I’m trying to work here.”

Yang smirked, turning to face her partner. “Myself and Blake graciously offer our services,” She placed her hand on her chest as if swearing an oath. “We shall bring them down from within as your pants wearing double agents. All hail the great leader Weiss and her mighty pantless regime!”

“Yeh, down with pants” Ruby shouted with a laugh, “I’ll be your right-hand woman.”

“Ruby will aid you in the mighty revolution!” Yang added, smirking slightly when she saw the side of Weiss’ mouth twitch in amusement.“

"Blake Belladonna, in the name of Weiss’ law. I demand you remove your pants this instant! Yang shouted, pointing at the faunus.

That was it for Blake, all her composure fell away and she joined Ruby as she clutched her face in an attempt to hide her amusement.

The laughter continued for the next few minutes until the group finally regained their composure. Weiss roller her eyes, a small smile on her lips.

"You are all dorks, you know that right?”

Yang grinned, moving over and sitting beside the heiress. “You never did answer Ruby’s question, why don’t you have any pants?”

Weiss smiled, looking directly at Yang. “Oh please, have you seen these legs?” She smirked when Yang’s mouth fell open and her eyes widened, drifting directly to her legs.

“Ugm Yang, you okay there?” Weiss asked, still smirking. “Wow, I think I just did the impossible, I have rendered you completely speechless.”

“Now if you can just render her pantless, we can all be done with this incessant flirting,” Blake said with a smirk.

And now Yang wasn’t the only one speechless.


	2. Weiss Schnee and The Great Pants Vendetta

She felt her eyes burn and her chest tighten, her emotions threatening to overwhelm her as she struggled to keep them in check. That damn woman wasn’t worth it. Even in private she decided that she wasn’t going to give her mother the satisfaction of her pain.

Yang rolled over, staring up at the roof of the tent. Although Raven had agreed to open a portal for them, she had insisted they stay at least one night. She really thinks I would consider staying here. The very thought made her chuckle bitterly. She needed to find Ruby; that was all she cared about. That her mother didn’t understand that proved how little she knew her.

She glanced over at her arm, or lack thereof. The prosthesis lay on the other side of her safely on top of her pack. Things really had changed a lot over the past months. Dealing with losing her arm, with Ruby leaving, with her mother and then there was…no. She sighed heavily sucking in a shaky breath. She wasn’t going to do this, she wouldn’t allow her emotions to overwhelm her, not now and certainly not here.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on her breathing in an attempt to calm her raging thoughts.

“You know it’s okay to not be okay.”

Yang felt herself startle slightly, she had thought her teammate was asleep. She opened her eyes, letting them fall on Weiss.

Their eyes met and Yang winced. There was so much sorrow in those pale blue eyes it made her heart ache. Weiss had clearly been through a lot too. Yang didn’t know the details yet but it was clear to see their time apart had taken its toll. Weiss looked tired, paler than usual and drained of her usual confident spark, but Yang figured the same could be said for both of them. The determination she had seen behind her friend’s eyes earlier that day had faded once the night was upon them.

“I’m fine Weiss, go to sleep.”

She heard Weiss huff and felt the ghost of a touch on her shoulder. The tent wasn’t all the big and they were laying almost side by side, close enough that the touch had not required Weiss to move all that much.

“I can’t sleep I have too much on my mind,” Weiss replied. She etched slightly closer so their shoulders were touching, “I guess I’m not the only one hm?”

Yang didn’t shy away from the closeness; if she was honest with herself she didn’t mind it at all. It was so unlike Weiss to seek any kind of physical contact, but Yang figured she must have needed it, especially after the hug she had received earlier.

“It’s just so much has happened,” Yang began. She spoke before really thinking about it. She had planned to brush off her friend’s concerns and try to get her to get some rest but it seemed she did need to talk about things, “Its fine when I’m fighting, I don’t think about it, but at night.”

Weiss nodded, she understood all too well. “I’m here for you, you know that right?”

Yang felt the girl shift slightly and a gentle yet hesitant touch on her stomach. With a soft sigh, Weiss rested her head on her shoulder.  
It was more difficult now; with her friend’s close proximity Yang was finding it increasingly difficult to hold in the wall of emotion that was frightening to overtake her. She had never had a problem under normal circumstances wearing her emotions on her sleeve but this was different, she needed to be strong right now, if not for herself then for Weiss, and when she found her, for Ruby too.

The touch on her stomach had become more prominent, braver and Yang looked over at Weiss to see she had closed her eyes, sighing contentedly.

She really does need this.

Yang closed her eyes as well, concentrating on pushing back the stinging behind her eyes. Having Weiss so close felt comforting but it was also disarming. She felt her defenses crumbling.

Weiss seemed to understand and she shifted closer still, her head resting directly under her chin. “Let it out Yang, just let it out. I’m here.”

Like the tide slowly rolling to shore, Yang allowed the tears to fall. The emotions she had been holding began to spill to the surface. Losing her arm, confronting her mother, being so far away from the people she cared for, from Ruby, and of course there was also Blake. She had left her when she needed her most, just like everyone did.

She felt the smaller girl shake in her arms and I realized she wasn’t the only one who was crying, Weiss was too. Yang pulled her closer, wrapping her good arm around the girl’s smaller frame. 

They lay together all small sobs and shaky breaths until Yang opened her eyes. She rested her hand on the pale girl’s cheek, tilting her face until their eyes met.

Gently wiping away the remaining tears with the pad of her thump, she smiled slightly when Weiss’ eyes once again fluttered closed at the contact. They were so close now, practically sharing the same breath.

Yang rested their foreheads together, sighing as the tear began to fade.

“We’ll get through this, together.”


	3. Things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW...Weiss is having abit of fun on her own, Giggity.

Weiss gripped the sheets, her body trembling as she allowed herself to give in to the pleasure rippling through her. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this, not now. Under normal circumstances, she would wait until she was sure that she had the room to herself before indulging in such things but that night she just couldn’t help herself. Images flashed through her mind of a few hours prior and the circumstances that led to this uncontrollable itch that she was unable to refrain from scratching.

Damn you Yang Xiao Long. She cursed her name in her mind, wiping the sweat from her brow and quickening the pace of her hand. It wasn’t at all necessary for Yang to parade around their dorm room in her underwear after a shower. Her skin still slightly wet and her hair dampened and cascading down her muscular back. Her breasts were barely concealed by her tight orange sports bra. Damn her, this was all her fault.

Weiss had waited until she was sure everyone was asleep before slipping her hand under her night grown. She was already wet, so she decided to get it over with as quickly as possible, god forbid she should be heard.

Her breathing quickened and the pressure began to quickly build; she knew it wouldn’t take long. Images of her blonde teammate flooded her mind.

She imagined the blonde on top her, Yang’s hand replacing her own and bringing her to the high of unbelievable pleasure.

She did feel slightly guilty for imaging her teammate in such a way but she figured in the safety of her own mind there was really no harm in it. Although she had harbored a secret crush on Yang pretty much since the day they had met, she would never act on it.

Weiss heard herself moan and quickly bit her lip to stifle it, she had to keep quiet. Ruby and Yang were both fairly heavy sleepers, but there was a very real possibility of waking Blake, of course; the faunus had impeccable hearing.

She quickly glanced around the room, assuring herself that nobody had woken. Yang was lying on her side facing the wall but judging by the light snoring that could be heard she was very much asleep. Weiss didn’t need to look at Ruby to know she was also fast asleep, her breathing was heavier than usual and her arm was hanging over the side of the bunk.

Blake was another story; Weiss couldn’t actually see her since Blake slept pretty much entirely covered in her blankets. The only clue was her cat ears which were poking out from under the duvet, the way they twitched gave away that the girl was asleep.

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief and continued her ministrations. She was close now and could feel herself nearing the end. She didn’t waste any time pushing herself closer to the edge. She pictured herself gripping blonde hair as Yang worked between her legs. She felt her face heat up and the pleasure intensified at the thought of Yang pleasuring her with her tongue.

Close to the edge and completely lost in her pleasure Weiss had briefly forgotten about suppressing her gasps and moans. She threw her head back on the pillow, rolling her hips and preparing herself for the inevitable. “Yang…” The name sounded from her lips before she could stop it but before she would bring herself to care she sighed loudly as a blissful orgasm rippled through her.

Once the aftershocks had subsided and realizing her mistake Weiss began to panic. She lay still, completely silent. She had been so far gone in her pleasure she had failed to notice the light snoring from across the room had stopped.

Oh no.

From across the room Yang grinned to herself. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.


	4. Party games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silliness again and Blake being savage AF. No freezerburn in this one, just team bants.

This was dumb. Of all the things Weiss had agreed to since becoming a member of team RWBY, this was by far the dumbest of them all. She looked down at the card in her hand with a frown.

“How many times have you touched yourself this week?”

What kind of question was that to ask someone? God this game was so ridiculous. She looked over at her teammates, all sitting in a circle on the dorm room floor.

Yang was grinning at her, wiggling her eyebrows and chuckling. Ruby was trying not to laugh, and failing miserably and Blake was smirking, her cat ears twitching.

“I’m not playing anymore.”

Yang laughed and slapped her on the back, “Oh come on, we all answered one.”

It was true, thanks to this little game they all knew the story of Blakes first kiss. Yang’s most embarrassing moment and the fact that Ruby had never been felt up, which surprised entirely no one. Weiss didn’t want to be a poor sport, but at the same time, she wasn’t going to answer a question like that.

She silently cursed Nora for inventing this game in the first place and herself for agreeing to play it.

“I’ll take the forfeit.”

Blake shook her head, “Is the answer really that bad?” She asked with a smile, “not like we don’t all do it.”

All eyes fell on Blake and she blushed, looking down at her feet, “well we do,” she muttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

“That is so far beside the point,” Weiss replied, “It is completely I’ll-mannered and unladylike to discuss it.”

“Try hearing it.”

It wasn’t until Blake noticed all eyes had fallen on her again that she realized she had said that out loud. She shrugged, “I have two sets of ears you know.”

The room fell silent.

“Well, that startling revelation aside, I’m still taking the forfeit.”

“Okay, okay!” Yang laughed, “turn the card over then, whats the forfeit?”

Weiss turned the card, holding her breath. She prayed it was an easy forfeit. She let out a sigh of relief when she read the card.

“Have one of your friends tell an embarrassing fact about you.”

That wasn’t so bad. Weiss couldn’t think of a single thing her teammates had on her that they all didn’t know already. She was free and clear for another round.

“Okay, so I’m the card master so I pick who tells it.”

Weiss rolled her eyes as Yang made a show of considering her choice before pointing at Blake.

All eyes fell on Blake and she grinned.

“Weiss touched herself three times this week.”

The room once again fell into in a shocked silence but soon erupted with laughter. From everyone but Weiss who was completely mortified.

Yang patted Blake on the back. “I’m so fucking proud of you right now.”

Blake grinned. “Nailed it.”


	5. Weiss Schnee the Hug Machine

“Rubles you should have seen it, she literally jumped on me,” Yang laughed and throw her arm around her sister’s shoulder.

It was almost nightfall and it was getting hard to navigate there way along the forest past that would lead them to the next town on way to Atlas. Yang walked beside her sister, who was grinning up at her and hanging on every word she was saying.

“She’s a great hugger I must say, very soft.”

“Yang!” Weiss shouted, storming up beside her. “Will you please give it a rest? You have been talking about that damn hug for like an hour.”

“It’s not been an hour,” Yang smirked, “don’t over exaggerate Princess Huggington.“

Ruby giggled, quickly putting her hand over her mouth. "I got a Weiss hug too!”

“To be fair so did I.” all three turned to see Blake smiling back at them.

“Yeah, but I got a solo Weiss hug.” Yang grinned, giving Blake a thumbs up.

“Can we please talk about something else?” Weiss pleaded, throwing her hands up in frustration.

“Let me think about that.” Yang replied with a grin, “Nah! And when her feet dangled off the floor, it was just the cutest!”

“Oh for gods’ sake.” Weiss signed rolling her eyes and continued walking down the dirt path.

“I was pretty shocked at first,” Yang continued, now throwing her other arm over Blake and walking a little behind Weiss, “I mean getting a hug from "little miss frostbite” was pretty mind-blowing. She even nuzzled my hair.“

Weiss stopped and turned around to face her team, "How could I not, it’s everywhere!” she shouted, rubbing her forehead. “You touched my hair too.”

“I always reciprocate,” Yang replied with a wink.

Weiss turned around quickly to hide the heavy blush spreading across her face.

“Then she said she missed me, I was so touched,” Yang said, her grin momentarily transformed into a soft and genuine smile.

“Yeah, I’m beginning to rethink my stance on that one,” Weiss said without turning back to look at them. She heard Yang chuckle.

“I want a solo Weiss hug too!” Ruby shouted running up beside Weiss. “Blake should get one too.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Blake said with an amused smile. “I’m sure Weiss wouldn’t mind giving you a hug though Ruby.”

Ruby jumped on Weiss who quickly jumped backwards, holding out her arms. “I’m not hugging anyone!”

Ruby sighed, “But you hugged Yang, and I’m a better hugger than her.”

“Ruby, Ruby, Rubles…no, “Yang said with a laugh, "I love you dear sis but no. I’m the best hugger on this team. Hands down. Then Weiss.”

“Even Weiss is before me!” Ruby complained.

“Well, it’s just so unexpected, kinda adds a certain something,” Yang grinned before it turned into a teasing smirk. “Plus she’s tiny, she nearly motorboated me.”

“I’m tiny too!”

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna get motorboated by my sister.” Yang chuckled in reply.

“What the devil is motorboating?” Weiss asked, gaining everyone’s attention.

“Tell her Blake.”

Blake huffed and rolled her eyes, “Not touching that one.”

“Motorboating is when you put your face in someone’s boobs and go brgrbrbrgrbgrbgrl!” Ruby shook her head back and forth making a sound similar to a motor.

“Woah, Ruby! How do you know about that!?” Yang asked her sister, eyes wide with shock.

“I, ugm…” Ruby strutted and averted her eyes. “I read it…”

“Blake Belladonna!” Yang shouted, pointing an accusing finger in her friends face, causing Blake to take a step backwards.

“Wait Wait!!” All eyes turned to Weiss who stepped forward, “I did not nearly do that to you.”

“Oh yes you did,” Yang said with a grin, now turning her attention away from Blake to focus on Weiss. She heard Blake release a small sigh of relief behind her. “If you look at the height difference here, you Weiss, are almost tit level.”

“I am not breast level!” Weiss shouted, causing Yang to chuckle.

“Oh yeah, come here.” Yang stalked towards her with a grin.

“I will not, back off Xiao Long!” Weiss backed away, holding her hands out in protest. Yang, however, was not backing down and was suddenly stood directly in front of her. Weiss was forced to look away. Damn it all, she was right. Almost exactly a level with those…

“Whatever…” Weiss huffed and continued walking ahead.

“So, no Weiss hug?” Ruby complained.

“No!” Weiss shouted as she marched quickly ahead down the path. The others did a quick step to keep pace with her.

“Don’t worry Ruby, she’ll break down at some point,” Yang joked, “There is no stopping Weiss Schnee the hug machine.“

Yang chucked and jogged a little when Weiss sped up again.

"Lady Weiss Schnee of the knights of Hugs-a-lot.”

Ruby laughed and Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes, quickening her pace further.

“Weiss the Snuggles bear?”

Blake huffed and chuckled, “That one made me feel slightly queasy.”

“I think I preferred Ice Queen…” Weiss muttered. It was going to be a very long journey to Atlas.


	6. It’s not mine. I swear!

Weiss was the only member of team RWBY that honestly didn’t mind cleaning. Ruby and Yang both hated it and Blake would do it, but only when it really needed doing. Weiss on the other hand quite enjoyed it.

She was at the moment whizzing around the room with a vacuum cleaner, softly singing to herself and enjoying the peace and quiet to be productive. Yang and Ruby were off sparing together and Blake, she assumed, was in the library.

Weiss ran the vacuum cleaner under Blake’s bed and huffed to herself when it hit something and wouldn’t move. She turned the machine off and moved it out of the way to investigate.

Under Blake’s bunk was a complete mess, clearly, not just Blake’s possessions laying under it. Weiss could clearly see a lot of things she knew belonged to Yang. It made sense, if Yang put her belonging under her own bunk, Blake would have a hard time sleeping.

“Chaos…” Weiss muttered to herself, getting down on the floor to get a better look, lucky the carpet was clean. “What the…”

Weiss pulled out a bunch of dusty old books, clearly Blake’s, until she found something she honestly couldn’t identify. When she picked it up two batteries fell onto the floor next to it. Weiss wasn’t completely naive, based on how the device looked she had a fairly good idea what it was designed for, but she had never seen anything like it when her own eyes.

“Blake Belladonna…” Weiss muttered to herself.

“What?”

Weiss shoot up and spin round to see Blake standing at the door. There was an awkward silence as Blake’s eyes widened when she saw what Weiss was holding in her hand. She looked at it, then at Weiss, then back at the device. She smirked slightly.

“Should I leave you alone a bit longer?” she asked, pointing at what the smaller girl was holding. 

“What!?” Weiss stood in confusion until she noticed where Blake was looking. Her eyes widened and she panicked. “It’s not mine, I swear!”

“Its fine Weiss,” Blake said with a small smile, “I would appreciate it if you used your own bunk though.”

“What!?” Weiss shouted and inadvertently starting waving her hand, unfortunately, she was still holding the offending object. “This thing is not mine! In fact, I assumed it belonged to you.”

Blake put her hand on her hip and leaned against the door frame. She was finding it increasingly hard to hide her amusement at the situation. “Would you maybe stop waving it at me?”

Weiss suddenly dropped her arm and blushed. “Maybe we should just agree to never talk about this again…ever.”

“Fine by me,” Blake replied, “but just so you know, If you found that under my bunk, it’s Yang’s.”

With that Blake left the room and Weiss stood in shock. She looked down at her hand and the object within it. She didn’t think her girlfriend would own something like this!

As if on cue Yang entered, followed closely by Ruby. Without any time to react Weiss stood like a deer in headlights, still gripping the offending item in her left hand.

“Oh hey, babe!” Yang grinned until she spotted what Weiss was holding, then her grin got impossibly bigger, “Oh you found it! I’ve been looking for that!”

“It’s… yours?” Weiss said in shock.

“Oh yeah, but you can throw it out now, I don’t need it anymore,” she replied with a wink.

Weiss blushed and dropped it on Blake’s bed. “That’s it! I’m so done!”

Storming past Ruby, Weiss left the room. Yang chuckled and walked over to Blake’s bunk to retrieve the device, she looked it over and then looked at her sister.

“You want it?”

Ruby stared wide-eyed, before throwing her arms in the air and running out of the room.

“Filth! FILTH!”

Yang laughed as she watched her sister go. “Tch, prudes.”


	7. Kiss me, you fool!

Weiss wasn’t quite sure how she had let herself be talked into this but here she was, going toe to toe with Yang, with nothing but her fists.

Fist fighting to Weiss seemed so uncivilized but her girlfriend had insisted it was completely necessary to learn from the basics of hand to hand combat.

“Come on Schnee! Show me what you got.” Yang jogged back and forth on her toes like a boxer.

Weiss rolled her eyes and put her clenched fists up in front of her face.

“Go, Weiss!”

Yang chuckled and waved at her sister who was stood watching from the side of the exercise yard. “You do know you’re meant to be cheering for me Rubes?”

“I always cheer for the underdog,” Ruby replied with a laugh.

“Underdog…tch,” Weiss muttered and threw her first punch. It didn’t land of course. Yang easily dodged it and Weiss fell unceremoniously forward, nearly completely losing her balance.

“New try Weiss!” Ruby cheered.

Weiss sighed. This just wasn’t her thing. “Do I really have to do this Yang? Can’t I just have my weapon back?”

“Nope!” Without another word Yang lunged forward, Weiss could barely react before she was flying backwards and hitting the ground with a heavy thud.  
Yang was suddenly over her and Weiss, seeing an opportunity as her guard was down sprung to her feet.

Another punch failed to land and Weiss practically screamed in frustration. She grabbed Yang by the arm and pushed her back before holding up her fist again. Another punch, another epic fail and Weiss was losing her patience.

Without thinking Weiss began to channel her energy and summoned two glyphs. She trapped Yang’s hands at the same time as she pushed her down onto the ground.

Yang barely had time to react before she was laying on her back, completely trapped. “Hey, that’s cheating!”

“All is fair in love and war Yang,” Weiss said with a small smirk, “I believe you told me that.”

Yang sighed and struggled against the restraints but it was no good, she was trapped. “How is this proper form?”

“It’s proper form in my books,” Weiss replied, watching as her girlfriend continued to pull at her glyphs in a vain attempt at escape. “Tell me I won and I’ll release you.”

Yang laughed, “You’re sadistic you know that right? To be honest it’s kinda a turn on.”

“Yang!” Weiss complained, looking over at Ruby to make sure she hadn’t heard. Ruby, however, was no longer there and Weiss noticed her being dragged around the corner by Blake.

“You know, if you release me I may have a better use for these hands than fighting.” Yang lowered her voice and narrowed her eyes slightly, trying to sound as seductive as possible.

Weiss audibly gulped and tried to look away, she had to admit, if only to herself, that seeing her girlfriend restrained in this way was giving her a small thrill.

“Or, you could leave me like this,” Yang continued with a wink, “we are alone now.”

Weiss shuddered. She tried to stop herself but Yang was clearly having an effect on her. She couldn’t stop the onslaught of extremely explicit images from flooding her mind. She blushed and looked away.

“Oh Ho. You like that idea don’t you,” Yang teased. When Weiss looked at her again she made a show of slowly licking her lips. “Show me what you got Schnee.” Yang purred and Weiss felt a tremor run through her whole body. She wanted Yang, right now, there was no denying it. fuck it…

She walked over to Yang and quickly straddled her waist. Yang looked up at her in shock but soon grinned when she felt Weiss run her hand along her sides, easing their way up to her breasts. “My my, someones worked up?”

Weiss sneered at her and grabbed a hand full of her hair, pulling her head back, “Shut up and kiss me, you fool!” Suddenly soft lips crashed into hers and Yang moaned loudly, pulling further and her restraints.

“Weiss free me, let me touch,” Yang pleaded.

Weiss chuckled and grinned down at her, “No way, your mine now.”

Of course, things didn’t proceed much further in the exercise yard, that was pushing it a bit too far for Weiss, but back in the privacy of their room, Weiss made Yang pay for all her teasing. As for Yang, best day ever.


	8. I Couldn’t Help but Overhear

Ruby wasn’t normally one to eavesdrop but there was something fishy going on behind this door. She lent in, passing her ear to the wood and listening closely.

“Weiss quit squirming so much!”

There was a loud noise that sounded suspiciously like bed springs that followed Yang’s words and Ruby heard Weiss grumble.

“Yang I swear if you tell anyone about this ill end you.”

Ruby heard Yang chuckle. “Don’t worry princess it’s our little secret. Now move your legs apart, I need room.”

There was another sound of complained from Weiss before she went quiet.

“Perfect now lay back…that’s it.”

Ruby pushed her ear further when something was muttered that she didn’t quite catch.

“Ruby?”

Ruby spin around, “I wasn’t doing anything! I swear!”

Blake chuckled lightly, “You were listening, why?”

“They’re up to something in there,” Ruby said, relaxing when she saw Blake wasn’t mad at her. “I just can’t work out what.”

Suddenly Blake was at her side, her ear also passed to the door. Ruby grinned and joined her. Maybe Blake could get to the bottom of this.

“Yang be careful, please!”

“Relax, I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m being gentle.”

Blake raised an eyebrow and turned to Ruby to see the girl had a similar expression.

“Gods Yang, you’re good at this.” Weiss moaned and Blake moved her ear away from the door with wide eyes.

“Wow, okay Ruby…I think I know what’s going on in there, and we shouldn’t be listening.” Blake said, trying to pull Ruby away from the door before she heard something from her sister that would scar her for life.

“Why?” Ruby asked, keeping her ear on the door.

“Weiss, you really needed this didn't you?”

“What does she need Blake? I don’t understand.” Ruby asked, looking at Blake.

Blake sighed and pulled Ruby away from the door. “Let’s just go Ruby, I’ll buy you a coffee.”

“Shit! Yang stop that!”

Both girls stared at the door.

“Oh sorry, too hard?” Yang's reply was loud enough to be heard even without being up against the door.

Ruby was at the door again and Blake had all but given up stopping her. Unfortunately for Blake, she could hear everything from where she stood, curse her cat ears.

“Just, keep doing what you were doing before, that was good.”

“Only good?” Yang chuckled, “I’ll have you know I’m a master! Ask Ruby.”

This got Blake attention. What the hell!?

“That’s it I’m going in there,” Ruby said, reaching for the door handle.  
“Ruby no!” But it was too late and Ruby entered the room.

The sight that greeted them wasn’t quite what Blake was expecting.

Weiss was laying on her front on the bed, completely clothed and Yang was sitting over her rubbing her back.

“A massage?” Blake said, giving a small sigh of relief. “That’s what you were doing in here?”

Yang looked up, sitting up on her knees. “Oh hey, guys!” She gave a cheerful wave.

Weiss grumbled and buried her head in the pillow, “were you two listening?” she asked, her voice slightly muffled.

“Well yeah, and I wasn’t sure what you were doing,” Ruby said with a smile. She sat down on Blake's bunk.

“Weiss pulled a muscle in her back,” Yang replied, jumping off Weiss and sitting on the side of the bed. “I was helping her with it.”

“Ohhhh, thank the gods for that,” Blake said, sitting down beside Ruby with a sigh.

“What did you think we were doing?” Yang asked. She smirked slightly.

“Well, you know?” Blake wiggled her eyebrows slightly to convey the meaning.

Yang chuckled, “Nah, we did that this morning. How do you think Weiss pulled her back.”

“Yang Xiao Long!!”

Yang ran from her furious girlfriend. Given her back injury, she was pretty easy to outrun, which was good as Yang was fairly sure if she had been caught Weiss wouldn’t be the only one with a pulled muscle.


	9. Well, don’t look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW (a bit of sexy time, but nothing explicit)

It happened in a flash, so fast in fact that Weiss wondered if Yang had somehow mastered the art of teleportation. She went from sitting at her desk to lying on her back on the bed in the blink of an eye. Yang was immediately there, on top of her and making no secret of her desires.

Weiss could no longer think straight, Yang was all over her. She started pulling at her dress and when the pesky fabric would not cooperate, Yang did the unthinkable.

“Yang! You didn’t seriously just rip my dress!?” The destruction of her extremely expensive garment was enough to pull Weiss out of her stupor. “Do you know how much this cost? What’s got into you?”

Yang didn’t respond, her mouth was otherwise occupied leaving marks on her girlfriend’s neck. Weiss huffed and again tried to speak but much to her annoyance it came out as a breathy moan.

Hands continue to roam, now more freely since the tatters that remained of Weiss’ dress now lay on the floor beside the bed. Suddenly Yang’s mouth joined the party and Weiss moaned loudly and gripped the sheets for dear life. When had Yang taken her bra off?

“Yang,” Weiss wished her voice didn’t sound quite so desperate, “talk to me.”

She heard Yang chuckle, “You like that don’t you baby?” Yang replied, running her tongue slowly down Weiss’ stomach towards her underwear. “Getting all hot for me?”

“I didn’t mean talk like that!” Weiss protested, although her body reacted to Yang’s words without her consent. “I mean tell me what has you so worked up.”

“I was sparing…” Yang whispered as she slowly started pulling down her girlfriend’s underwear, making sure to run her fingertips gently across her inner thigh. “I won.”

Weiss shivered and gripped her pillow, biting down on her lower lip to stifle another moan. “That’s not unusual, certainly doesn’t explain your behaviour.”

“Any complaints?” Yang asked with a cheeky grin. “I can stop if you like? But you know sparing can work up a serious appetite.”

A small bite on her inner thigh put any forthcoming response from Weiss on hold and instead she moaned, withering under the touch.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Yang replied with a smirk.

Weiss decided she didn’t care anymore what had brought on her girlfriends sudden and volcanic desire for her. Why not just enjoy the ride?  
Unfortunately, she didn’t get much time to enjoy it before the dome room door flung open.

“Yang I heard you beat Pyrrh…oh my gods!!”

Ruby stood at the door like a deer in the headlight taking in the situation she had just walked in on. Her sister, with her head between her partner’s legs…and said partner was naked. Naked Weiss…Naked!

Ruby wasn’t sure how long she was stood there but it was clearly too long. It was only the voice of her furious teammate that pulled her out of her trance.

“Well, don’t look! Leave!” Weiss shouted, pointing at Ruby and pulling Yang up and over her to cover her nudity.

“I’m so sorry!” Ruby replied, quickly turning around, “I didn’t know you were doing that. I didn’t mean to see it, I’m sorry! I’ll go..Yes! I’m gone! Sorry!”

The door slammed so hard it shook the room as Ruby made a hasty exit. Weiss looked up at Yang, both they faces were red but Yang looked completely horrified.

“My little sister just walked in on me going down on you!” Yang whined, “I have destroyed my sister’s innocence.”

“She’ll get over it,” Weiss said, rolling her eyes. “It’ll teach her to knock before she enters a room.”

“But Weiss…” Yang complained, “my little Rubles…my baby sister.”

“Yang, I said she’ll get over it, now are you going to finish what you started. I have a lot of homework to do you know.” Weiss asked, squirming a little under Yang.

“My poor little sister…”

“Yang Xiao Long!” Weiss shouted, “She will get over it now get back down there!”

“I have to talk to her!” Yang shouted and jumped off Weiss, heading for the door. “Ruby wait up!”

Weiss sighed in annoyance and flopped down on the bed. She was going to kick Ruby’s butt for this and after she was going to suggest to Yang that maybe they should start hanging a sock on the door or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play-read-write did a little follow up to this one if you wanna check it out head to tumblr! 
> 
> https://play-read-write.tumblr.com/post/174830592610/not-quite-the-talk
> 
> It's worth a read! it's great XD


	10. Oh no, shes hot.

“The beds are not as unstable as they look.”

Winter looked around the room with a frown. It wasn’t exactly what she had expected but she supposed it would do. She turned to her sister with a small smile.

“I suppose it’s acceptable,” Winter said, pacing the room with their hands behind her back. “And your teammates, you are getting along with them?”

Weiss considered the question for a moment. A few months ago her answer would certainly have been different, but lately, the team had really come together, not just in combat but also socially as well; they were her friends and more.

Weiss felt her face heat up at the thought but quickly tried to push it back. She didn’t want her sister to suspect anything. She wasn’t sure how well the news would go down with Winter that she was dating one of her teammates.

“We didn’t at first but now.”

“You are friends?”

Weiss gave a small nod in response but felt the heat returning. She had to get a hold of herself, Winter was no fool, she would see right through her if she kept this up.

Whether it was fortune or misfortune Weiss didn’t have time to decide when Yang burst through the door.

“Ruby says your sister is…oh!” Yang froze, coming face to face with Winter, who looked her up and down.

“Oh, Yes! Yang this Winter,” Weiss said in a rushed panic, “This is Yang Xiao Long my-”

“Oh no, she’s hot.”

Weiss froze, staring at Yang in shock. Did she really just hear her say that? Yang looked equally startled by her own words. Winter, however, somehow managed to look both annoyed and amused simultaneously.

“I said that out loud didn’t I?” Yang asked with a small nervous chuckle.

Weiss crossed her arms and tapped her foot, giving Yang the coldest hard stare she could muster. Yang gulped and offered her a sheepish smile.

“I didn’t mean it.” Yang said quickly, “I mean not that you’re not hot you totally are, I mean you’re banging hot, but.”

“Miss Xiao Long,” Winter interrupted. She had to admit she was finding this whole situation rather amusing. “I do believe you are making this worse.”

“You called my sister hot!” Weiss suddenly sprung to life. She charged over to her girlfriend, pointing an accusing finger in her face.

Yang held up her arms in defense, “I’m sorry, baby! Maybe I just have a thing for Schnee girls.”

Weiss stamped her foot with a huff, causing Yang to take a step back.

“Weiss baby,” Yang pleaded, “don’t be mad.”

“I am mad!”

“Oh really? I couldn’t tell.” Yang replied with a nervous chuckle.

“Don’t get smart with me!” Weiss yelled and crossed her arms. “You’re on thin ice.”

Yang snickered, “Thin Ice.”

“Miss Xiao Long,” Winter chose this moment to intervene,“ I strongly recommend you start taking your girlfriend’s displeasure a bit more seriously.”

Weiss spun round to look at Winter, her eyes wide with shock. Her sister had dropped her formality somewhat to allow for a small smirk.

“You know?” Weiss asked.

Winter placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder, smiling down at her. “She did just call you baby, twice in fact. In addition, your displeasure at her appreciation for my appearance would have been oddly dramatic were you merely friends.”

Weiss frowned and turned back to Yang who was shuffling her feet with a guilty smile. “Well, guess I really screwed this up huh?”

Weiss let out a noise of frustration and turned her back to Yang.

“Well, I believe I will take my leave now, Winter said, “I’m staying a few days however and must insist on a proper introduction before I leave.”

Weiss sighed but forced herself to smile at her sister. “Of course.”

Winter turned back just before stepping past Yang and out the door. She looked over at her sister with a small smile. “Go easy on her dear sister. I do believe grievous bodily harm is still grounds for expulsion at Beacon.”

With that Winter was gone. Leaving Yang alone with her furious girlfriend.

“I like her,” Yang said with a chuckle

“Thin ice!”


	11. Well, That Killed the Mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NFSW!!! SEXY SEX TIME! (skip this one if that's not your thing) THANKS! please review and kudos if you like my stuff, I feed on your love! XD

Alone time wasn’t easy to come by at Beacon but when it happened Yang and Weiss made sure to make the most of it. This afternoon was one such event. Blake had taken Ruby out for the afternoon and that gave Yang some much needed alone time with her girlfriend. She had every intention of using the time productively.

For Weiss productively would normally involve homework or cleaning but Yang had made sure pretty quickly after their two team mates had left that those two things were the furthest from the smaller girl’s mind.

No sooner had Blake and Ruby wished them a cheerful goodbye than Yang had practically jumped Weiss and pinned her to the bed. There was little complaint and any small amount of protests soon descended into loud moans and heavy panting.

Yang loved having her like this, it was so easy to turn her normally composed and graceful girlfriend into a complete mess of desperate whimpers and needy begging; It was gloriously satisfying.

That was what led them to this moment. Weiss laying on her back with Yang between her legs. Both completely naked and panting. The room filled with moans and shaky breath. A thin layer of sweat covering their bodies as Yang worked her girlfriend up to the high of pleasure.

Weiss moaned, panting and pushing her hips up into Yang’s welcoming hand. It felt so good. Yang grinned down at her, leaning down to nip lightly at the skin on her neck and collarbone.

“Weiss baby, we don’t have long.” She whispered into her neck between kisses.

Weiss just moaned loudly and increased the speed of her hips, her movement almost frantic. She reached up, grabbing a fistful of Yang’s hair and pulling her down to connect their lips in a messy yet passion filled kiss.

“Don’t stop please,” Weiss whimpered and pressed there for heads together. They were both panting, sharing each other’s hot breathes. “It feels so good, please.”

Yang smiled and lightly kissed her lips. She redoubled her efforts and was rewarded with a loud and shameless moan. “I got you, baby.”

Even though her lust filled haze Weiss took a moment to open her eyes and smile at her girlfriend. She gently ran her fingertips up Yang’s back and over her shoulder, resting on her cheek. “I love you so much.” She whispered but it soon turned into a loud moan and she was once again forced to close her eyes when a spick of pleasure shook her whole body.

“I love you too,” Yang whispered and kissed her forehead before resting against it again. They panted into each other’s mouths only stopping for the occasional kiss.

“Yang ohh, Yang,” Weiss moaned and Yang could tell she was getting close. She covered Weiss’ small body with her own completely, knowing how much Weiss loved feeling her weight pressing down on top of her. It had the desired effect and Weiss started to shake under her.

“That’s it baby, let go. I’ve got you.” Yang whispered into her lips, “I’m here.”

Weiss shivered, her legs tensing up and she wrapped them around Yang’s waist. She was so close…just a bit more and…Yang’s scroll started to ring. 

Weiss sighed and whimpered in despair, she grabbed Yang by the face with both hands when her head turned to look at the scroll in the corner of the room. “Don’t even think about it Yang. Let the voicemail get it.”

“Okay,” Yang whisper and brought her lips together again. The scroll continued to ring until finally the voicemail picked up the call.

“Yang pick up.” Yang froze, and Weiss grumbled, “I know you can hear me you have it set to always hear my voicemails, so pick up.”

“Yaaaang,” Weiss shifted her hips back and forth trying to get Yang back in action, but it was no good she had completely frozen up upon hearing her sisters voice.

“Well, that killed the mood,” she said, “kind of like having cold water throw over me.”

“Yang, Blake was asking if you and Weiss want us to bring you anything back from Vale.” Ruby continued down the line, “she told me not to call you, but I don’t see…what Blake?”

There was some chatting on the line that neither girl could make it out. Yang could only hear Weiss complaining from under her. She continued to gyrate her hips and grabbed Yang’s hair pulling her down. “Yang please, I was so close.”

“Weiss I can’t, not with my sister’s voice in the room. What if it was Winter?”

Weiss huffed and slapped her arm, “Don’t say that, that’s gross!”

Yang was about to continue when Ruby’s voice interrupted her. “Well, you are missing out, there is loads of good stuff here and you’re not going to get any of it.”

“Oh, she’s getting it alright.” Blake’s voice was barely audible in the background but both girls heard her. “and Weiss is going to kill you.”

“What? Nah!” Ruby said, “I just want to make sure they don’t miss out because they didn’t come.”

Even down the end of the line, Blakes snort was clearly heard.

That was it for Weiss, she’d had enough. She pushed Yang off her and charged across the room, still completely naked and grabbed the scroll, answering the call.

“Ruby we don’t want anything!” Weiss yelled down the scroll and heard Blake chuckling. “And Blake I’m blaming you for this, expect to be killed upon your return.” With that she hung up the scroll and throw it down on Blakes bunk. “and you…”

Yang watched hopelessly from Weiss’ bunk as the girl pointed at her and started walking back to the bed. She pulled Yang into her back and straddled her hips. “You’re going to finish what you started right now, or I swear to the gods…”

Yang grinned and ran her hands over her girlfriend’s hips and thighs before settling around her waist. “As you wish my love.”

The room soon descended back into a chorus of gasps and moans and all thoughts of the interruption were soon forgotten. Until later anyway.


	12. Sunrise and Burning Bugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freezerburn and a tiny bit of ladybug in this one, cos why not. : ) Also, sillyness awaits

Yang was bored, she sat on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her teammates were still in class, a class she didn’t take, and the boredom was starting to become quite annoying.

She pulled out her scroll, deciding she could kill the monotony by messing with her girlfriend in class. She chuckled and quickly opened a message to Weiss.

A few moments of messaging and she set the scroll down, waiting for her to reply. It wouldn’t take long, despite the fact she wasn’t supposed to have your scroll out in class, Weiss never missed a message.

A few more minutes passed, and Yang sighed, perhaps Weiss wasn’t in the mood to play today, how boring. She was about to send another message when Blake walked through the door.

“Class over already?” Yang said, looking over at the clock, “Well, will you look at the time.” She said with a grin.

Blake smiled and walked over to her, “ten minutes ago, Weiss and Ruby have gone to the cafeteria for something to eat.”

Yang nodded and frowned. If Weiss was out of class why hadn’t she replied to her message yet?

“Yang?” she looked up at Blake, “Why do I have your scroll?”

Yang looked at her in confusion, “What are you talking about I have my scroll right….here,” she looked at the scroll in her hand again. Had that small scratch in the corner always been there? She hadn’t noticed it before and the background…this wasn’t her scroll. “Oh, my gods.”

“What?” Blake raised her eyebrows, “wait, is that my scroll?”

Yang nodded, “we must have mixed them up this morning…shit!”

“Yang, what have you done?” Blake asked, narrowing her eyes.

Yang jumped down from her bunk and started pacing the room, “okay, don’t get mad but…I may have sent some less than savoury messages to Weiss, with your scroll.”

“What!?” Blake ran over to her, grabbing the scroll from her hand. She opened it to look at the messages. “Oh, my gods! Yang!”

Holding her hands up Yang took a few steps back. “I didn’t know I thought it was mine! I was just trying to mess with her in class.”

“By asking for nudes?” Blake asked, rubbing her forehead. “How would that even work? She can’t send nudes in the middle of class.”

“Well I never get them,” Yang replied, “It just fun when she gets all outraged and embarrassed. It’s cute. I can’t help it, you know how I am.”

Blake sighed, “So now your girlfriend is going to think I’m asking her for nude pictures, nice work.”

Yang chuckled but hide it quickly when Blake snarled at her slightly, “She’ll be back soon then we’ll just explain everything.”

Both girls jumped slightly when the scroll in her hand buzzed. Blake held her breath and opened the message. Her eyes widened and stared at Yang, before looking down at the scroll again.

“She replied…” Blake said, still staring down at the message, “I…this, uhm.”

“What?” Yang asked, genuinely curious as to what her girlfriend would send her best friend. “What did she say?”

Blake gulped, “I don’t think you wanna know.”

“Tell me,” Yang said. She tried to grab the scroll from Blake, but she quickly stepped back and moved it out of reach.

“This is clearly some sort of misunderstand,” Blake said, still in shock. “This makes no sense…at all.”

Suddenly Blake was wrestled to the ground and Yang was straddling her hips. She grabbed the scroll, holding Blake down with one hand and opening the message with the other. “THE FUCK!?”

It was at this moment that Ruby and Weiss chose to enter the room. Weiss did a double take. She looked at Yang, straddling her teammate and then to Blake who looked in complete shock and finally at Ruby, who expression mirrored her own.

“What the hell is going on here?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“You!” Yang pointed at her, narrowing her eyes, “why are you sending provocative pictures of my sister to Blake.”

“Excuse me!?”

The room fell silent again until it was broken by a nervous chuckle from Ruby, “It wasn’t that provocative, I had all my clothes on and wait…” her eyes widened suddenly, “why did you think that was from Weiss? and why have you seen it? And why would Weiss have pictures of me like that anyway…what is going on!?”

Blake sighed and finally succeeded in pushing Yang off her and onto the floor. “Okay! This is getting out of hand…lets sort this out.”

Yang rubbed her butt as she got up from the floor with a grumble. “I had Blake’s scroll…and I send a message to Weiss, asking for nudes,” she stopped when Weiss huffed at her, “as a joke, was a joke.”

“Right…” Weiss said, rolling her eyes. “give it up Yang, never gonna happen.”

“Kill my dreams,” Yang muttered.

“Also, I received no such message,” Weiss said, looking down at the scroll in her hand.

“I did,” All eyes turned on Ruby when she spoke up, “I got a message from Blake asking for nudes, and I did think that was odd, but…”

“But you sent one,” Blake asked.

“Well, not really it wasn’t nude,” Ruby said with a blush. “I thought it was from you, and I didn’t know you liked me like that, and I kinda like you like that and I didn’t wanna send you nothing, so I sent that.” She said quickly looking away.

Silence again, the soul-crushing awkward kind.

“Wait I still don’t get it,” Yang said, breaking the silence. “I didn’t send that message to you,” she said pointing at Ruby.

“Thank the heavens,” Weiss quipped.

“I send it to little miss smart ass here,” Yang continued, pointing at Weiss.

Ruby looked down at her scroll, as did Weiss. They both examined the devices before looking at each other, “this is yours,” they both said at the same time.

“Well, this was a straight-up epic cluster fuck.” Yang said, rubbing her neck before grinning, “on second thoughts, nothing straight about it.”

“How did this even happen?” Weiss said, handing her scroll to Ruby and taking her own back.

“I don’t know but let’s not let it happen again,” Blake said.

“Yeah, I’ll get a scroll cover, with a rose on it or something.”

“Yeah, for me maybe a dragon.”

“that’s lame.”

“shut up.”

“Right…”

“Agreed.”

All four girls nodded until the room fell silent again.

“Well, this is awkward,” Yang said with a nervous chuckle.

“Soooo,” Ruby said, shuffling her feet. “I think I’ll go and kill something.”

“Wait,” Blake ran after her before she a chance to run out the door, “I’ll come with, and maybe we can get a drink after, or dinner maybe?”

Ruby looked startled for a moment before she smiled and linked Blake’s arm, “I would love too.”

The two left the room, leaving only Yang and Weiss remaining. Yang looked at Weiss before grinning. “Is anyone on this team straight?”

Weiss rolled her eyes, “like you have any complaints.”

Yang chuckled. She certainly didn’t have any complaint, except that she still hadn’t received any nudes.


	13. Are you flirting with me?

“Weiss you can totally do this.” Weiss muttered to herself, “it’s not that hard.”

The library was quiet, precisely how it should be for a library. There were a few students mulling around, talking quietly or reading but Weiss didn’t see any of them, her eyes were trained only on one of its occupants. She pulled the small book from her packet, flipping through the pages with a sigh. It couldn’t be that hard right? Yang did it all the time.

“It’s just flirting, you can do it.”

“Flirting?”

She spun around coming face to face with her partner. Ruby smiled at her, tilting her head. Her eyes drifted down to the book Weiss was holding.

“How to flirt, a beginner’s guide.”

Weiss rushed over, quickly silencing her with her hand, “Quiet you dolt!”

“wah ya da fo?” Ruby tried to speak through her hand, but it wasn’t audible.

Weiss sighed and removed her hand so she could make some sense of what she was asking.

“What you got that for?” Ruby asked when her mouth was once again free.

“What do you think?” Weiss snapped, turning her back, “and mind your own business.”

Ruby shrugged before looking around the library, she soon spotted Yang and Blake, both sat at a table at the back of the library near a large window. Blake was reading, or trying too anyway, it was clearly proving difficult with Yang talking her ear off.

She looked back at Weiss and noticed she too was staring at them. She looked to the table, then at Weiss and finally, her eyes settled once again on the book she was holding.

“Wait, are you going to…” She stepped closer, standing in front of Weiss and blocking her view of their other two teammates. “Flirt with my sister?”

“What?” Weiss’ eyes widened almost comically, “That’s preposterous! I wouldn’t.”

“So like, why the book?” Ruby asked, pointing at the book in Weiss’ hand, “And when I got here you seemed to be, I don’t know, like, gearing up for something. I mean it’s none of my business but maybe I can help.”

“Help?” Weiss raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “how could you help me, I’m sure you would be even worse at flirting than I am.”

“Ha!” Ruby cheered and pointed a finger in her face, “So you are planning to flirt with my sister.”

“No!” Weiss shouted back but quietly lowered her voice to a whisper when she remembered where they were, “I was just making a point, and whatever gave you the idea it’s your sister?”

Ruby shrugged, “I don’t know, I just thought you liked her, you stare at her a lot.”

“I most certainly do not!”

“Ya-huh, you do.” Ruby said, nodding, “I think Blake once called it gay gawking.”

“She called it what!?” Weiss stamp her foot and crossed her arms, “I do not gawk.”

“Look its cool,” Ruby said. She put her hand on Weiss’ shoulder and smiled, trying to claim her, “I totally approve, and I think Yang likes you back, like, she like, likes you.”

Weiss narrowed her eyes, pausing to think for a moment before she spoke. “How do you know that?”

Ruby grinned, “She is my sister, she tells me things.”

“What kind of things? tell me.” Weiss demanded but Ruby shook her head and took a few steps back.

“Nope, can’t tell you,” She said firmly, “Sister-sister confidentiality.”

“That’s not a thing!” Weiss complained with another stamp of her foot. Ruby was getting on her last nerve.

“Look, Weiss,” Ruby said with a smile, “I’m not one to encourage this mushy romance stuff, I mean, puke, but if you go over there I can guarantee success!”

“You can?” Weiss asked. She was still highly sceptical. She hadn’t flirted a day in her life and to flirt with Yang of all people, just sounded like a recipe for disaster. Not to mention the endless teasing that would no doubt follow if she screwed it up. “I highly doubt that.”

“Just do it,” Ruby said pushing her over to the table, “I’ll rid of Blake for you, and don’t worry Yang told me once flirting is just talking, but with an edge.”

“An edge?” she asked, thoroughly confused, “but I don’t have an edge, I’m not edgy.”

Ruby didn’t have time to reply before they were standing at the table. Yang looked up and smiled at them. “Hey guys,” she greeted them cheerfully, “what you are you doing here?”

“I need to borrow Blake,” Ruby said quickly and pulled Blake up. The girl dropped her book on the table with a small and very un-Blake-like squeal before being pulled across the library and out of slight.

“Well, that was weird.” Yang said with a shrug, “you know what that’s about?” she turned to Weiss, who had completely frozen up and only stared at her. “You okay, Weiss?”

“Ugh, yeah. Good. How are you?” Weiss wheezed and cringed at the sound of her own voice. It was painfully awkward. “I mean you look good.” She continued, “not that you don’t always, you do. Er, did you change your hair?”

Yang leant back in her chair and creased her eyebrows, “Ugh Weiss, you sure you’re okay? You’re acting strangely.”

“I’m totally fine,” Weiss said with a wave of her arm, “never better, just peachy in fact. How are you?”

“You already asked me that,” Yang said, her confusion now turning to mild amusement at her teammate’s odd behaviour.

“Right of course I did,” Weiss panicked, fiddling with her hand, “Is that a new shirt?” she asked quickly.

Yang looked down at herself before looking back at Weiss with a shrug of her shoulders, “same one I always wear.” She said.

“Well, it’s nice, suits you,” Weiss replied awkwardly, “it’s tight,” her eyes widened when she realised what she had just said, “No! I mean, not tight, I mean it’s not bad that it’s tight cos you have nice…ugh.”

As far as Weiss was concerned there wasn’t a hole big enough for her to crawl into and hide forever at this moment. She couldn’t believe what she was saying. Yang looked mostly amused at this point and was smirking at her, which only made the whole things worse.

“Weiss?” Yang said with a grin, “are you flirting with me?”

Weiss sighed and buried her face in her hand, “This is the worst moment of my life,” she mumbled into them.

She heard Yang chuckle but didn’t look, she was sure she would never look her in the eye again.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Yang said, and chuckled again when she heard Weiss grown into her hands “Okay, it was pretty bad.” She laughed and stood up walking over to Weiss.

Weiss finally lowed her hands and looked at Yang. The girl was still grinning, but it wasn’t as teasing and ruthless as Weiss had expected, there was a hint of sympathy in her eyes.

“You know” Yang continued, moving closer, “flirting is a natural talent, but you don’t have to try this hard.”

Weiss raised her eyebrows, “what do you mean?” she asked, stepping back a little when Yang moved closer.

“You had me at hello,” Yang whispered and leant in, her proximate only serving to make Weiss even more nervous. “Hell, you had me before you even opened your mouth.”

Weiss wheezed with a small nod. She couldn’t believe this was happening.

“In fact,” Yang continued with a smirk, “I seem to have lost my library card, can I still check you out?”

Weiss felt a smile breaking through her embarrassed and chuckled lightly. “that was pretty terrible.” She said.

“Okay,” Yang said with a laugh, “how about this one! If you were a page in one of these books, you would be FINE print.”

“Awful,” Weiss laughed, “just dreadful.”

“Fine, fine,” Yang replied, her smirk dropped, and she smiled softly, “then how about this, Weiss, would you go on a date with me?”

Weiss stared for a moment slightly shocked before coming to her senses. “I believe I can agree to that.”

“See,” Yang replied, “no cheesy pickup lines required.”

They stared at each other for a moment, both smiling before Yang held out her hand. “can you do me a favour?” she asked, “can you hold this for me while I go for a walk.”

Weiss chuckled and told her hand. “okay, that one was smooth.”

“I thought so.”

They walked out of the library hand in hand and Weiss glanced back at the book she had left lying on the table.  Perhaps pickup lines were overrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations!!
> 
> I just wanted to thanks y'all for all the love and remind everyone that I do take requests! If you have ideas for some cute/funny/sexy/fluffy shenanigans hit me up. My Tumblr inbox is open. (same name) I will do pretty much any request given as long as I feel comfortable with it. : )
> 
> You all have a nice day now!


	14. This is wrong on so many levels

Weiss grunted when her back hit the cold metal wall behind her. Yang was all over her in seconds, kissing down her neck and groping firmly through her clothes. She shivered and took a deep breath which hitched slightly when Yang continued her assault, nipping at her skin.

“Yang, stop.” Weiss’ protests were cut off by a loud moan causing the girl before her to chuckle. “We can’t do this here.”

The assault on her neck halted, but only for a moment before Yang kissed up to her ear and lightly blew on the wet skin making her shiver. “We have been stuck here for fifteen minutes. I don’t wanna wait anymore”

Weiss sighed and forced herself to push Yang back, looking into her eyes. She wasn’t going to lie to herself, she did want this, but not here. “Yang, this is wrong on so many levels.”

There was a moment of silence in which Yang just stood, completely stunned. She stepped back and looked around the elevator before looking back at her girlfriend. “I’m sorry, but did you just make a pun?”

“What?” Weiss huffed and straightened her clothes, “I was just saying that this is wrong.”

“On many levels.” Yang said, now smirking, “you punned.”

“I did nothing of the sort!”

“Oh yes, you did, Weiss Schnee made a pun. A pretty good one too”

Weiss rolled her eyes and shrugged, “Well if I did I can assure you it was quite unintentional.”

“My girlfriend accidentally punned!” Yang cheered and swooped in, gathering the smaller girl up in her arms. “Marry me now.”

“Get off,” Weiss squirmed in her arms, “We need to get help, I don’t wanna be stuck here all day, be serious.”

“You’re the one making puns,” Yang laughed and let her go, “you be serious.” she smirked and leant against the wall, crossing her arms, “I mean it though, I will marry you right here in this elevator.”

“I’m not getting married in an elevator!”

“Why not, I mean our marriage would start on a high,” Yang continued, “It may have its ups and downs though.”

“You are ridiculous,” Weiss said, although she found herself chuckling slightly. She walked over to stand before her girlfriend in the small elevator and smirked, “It’s an up-lifting idea but probably a little soon.”

The look on Yang’s face was priceless and Weiss wished she had her scroll to take a picture. The moment of uncharacteristic speechlessness was short lived however and Yang was soon smirking back at her. “You don’t want to take our relationship to the next level?”

“Perhaps,” Weiss replied, “But I think maybe it’s escalating too quickly.”

Yang grinned and stalked over to her before Weiss had time to react she was once again being pushed up against the cold metal wall. Yang kissed her deeply, taking her breath away before pulling back and grinning down at her. “You are incredible, you know that right.”

“I’m aware,” Weiss whispered, softly stroking her cheek. She granted when she felt her back hit the elevator buttons, “I really want to get out of here though, maybe we should push the urgency button again.”

She was about to do just that when a hand running up her inner thigh called her movements and capacity to think to a screeching halt. Yang leant down, her eyes filled with mischief, she whispered in her ear. “Oh, speaking of pushing the right buttons.” She followed her words with a firm lick before blowing on the sensitive skin.

Weiss felt her breath hitch and was about to protest when suddenly and without warning the doors to the elevator flew open.

Blake and Ruby stood taking in the scene before them; it was rather comical. Yang had Weiss pinned to the wall, one hand up her skirt and the other resting on her chest. Both girls just stood there staring, totally caught in the act.

Blake smirked and rolled her eyes, “twelve minutes, like you seriously can’t be alone that long without, well, this happening.”

“She’s gorgeous and made a pun!” Yang said, “I’m only human.”

Weiss pushed Yang off her and handed over to the now open elevator door. She wasn’t going to give it a chance to close on her again and stepped through, standing next to Blake and Ruby. “Well, its fixed now, and I got off, thankfully.”

Yang grinned and crossed her arms, “Well, no, I hadn’t got to the getting off part yet.”

“Horrible and slightly visually disturbing puns aside,” Blake said, “I think maybe you should because…”

She didn’t get time to finish the sentence before the elevated suddenly closed, trapping Yang inside.

“Oh for the love of!” Yang cried out from behind the door. “Can you open it?”

“I don’t think so,” Ruby said. She tried to pull the door open to no avail, “Its stuck again.”

Yang shouted a string of expletives before banging on the door.

“Well, looks like you’re not getting off Yang,” Weiss said smirking, “We’ll leave you in there for a bit until you level out.”

“I both hate and love you simultaneously,” Yang shouted back, “when I get out of here, I’m going to marry the shit out of you.”

“This is so romantic,” Blake said, her voice deadpan before turning to Weiss, “Should we go get help?”

“Sure, but maybe lunch first.”

They did eventually send somebody to rescue Yang, after a nice lunch and a hot cup of coffee, or three.


	15. A Girlfriendly Wager

Weiss frowned and pointed her finger at Ruby. The girl was annoying her to no end.

“This is ridiculous. What are you implying?”

“Not implying anything,” Ruby said, “I’m just saying it’s kinda grossing me out is all.”

This whole conversation was totally ridiculous to Weiss; Ruby had just charged into the room, without knocking, it was hardly Weiss’ fault if she had seen more than wanted too.

“Well you should have knocked,” Weiss said, crossing her arms with a huff.

“Why? It’s my room too,” Ruby complained, “besides I was gone like two minutes!“ 

"It wasn’t two minutes and it was,” Weiss frowned when she realised it had indeed been only a few minutes.

“Don’t blame Weiss, Rubes,” Yang decided to add two cents, “It’s not her fault I’m hot." 

Weiss glared over at Yang, who just grinned and winked at her. This was all her fault. Ruby would never have walked in on them making out if Yang hadn’t been so damn alluring. All she was doing was laying on her bed playing a game video on her scroll but damn it all if she didn’t somehow make that good look. 

"Shut up Yang,” Weiss growled at her and she chuckled.

“You can’t keep your hands off me.” She grinned and stood up to stand in front of the smaller girl. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Due to the height difference, Weiss had to look up in order to offer her girlfriend the appropriate look of disdain. When she did, however, the words she had meant to say, most likely something along the lines of “don’t be preposterous, I have impeccable self-control!“ got completely lost in Yang’s eyes and suddenly the urge returned, what was wrong with her? she shook her head, and looked away, wincing when she heard Yang chuckle slightly.

It was true that since they had been dating they had been quite into each other physically, but it was, in Weiss’ opinion far more Yang than herself that would initiate it. She reinforced the thought before turning to her girlfriend with fresh determination. "You…” She glared, “you are the one that can’t stop pawing at me every time we are alone.”

“Whaaaa?” Yang said, feigning outrage, “lies! You can’t get enough of my Xiao Long loving.”

“Oh gods, gross!” Ruby cried out and ran to Blakes bed, jumping on it and burying her head in the pillow. Blake, who had been happily reading and trying to mostly ignore the commotion, looked up when the bed shook. “This is what I’m talking about, I don’t need to hear this.”

“Ruby calm down,” Weiss said with an annoyed sigh, “she’s only talking about kissing.”

Yang grinned and winked, “well, and other stuff.”

Weiss shouted, turning to her, “Keep that up there will be no more other stuff!”

Yang chuckled and walked over to her again, she lent down so their faces were inches apart. "Suuuure.“

Weiss rolled her eyes and looked back at Ruby. "Look, Ruby, I’m sorry you had to see your sister kissing me.”

“She means she’s sorry you had to see your best friend kissing your sister.”

“That’s not what I said!"  Weiss stamped her foot but didn’t turn back to face Yang, she didn’t want to see that smug grin of hers. She kept her back turned away and continued to speak directly to Ruby. "Perhaps we should have a signal of sorts?

"Or you could just stop sucking face when I’m around,” Ruby said. She pulled her face from Blake’s pillow and rolled onto her back next to Blake, who just grunted and moved over to accommodate her.

“But, we share a room, your always around,” Weiss complained.

“Oh, well that sounds fine to me,” Yang said with a grin, “What’s the problem princess? don’t think you can handle it?”

“What? oh,” Weiss panicked and looked at Yang, however, she soon wished she hadn’t when she saw the smug grin on her girlfriend’s face. “I didn’t say it was a problem.”

“Oh, but it is, would mean keeping your hands off me,” Yang said. She closed in on Weiss, leaning closer, “and we both know you can’t do that.”

Weiss held her breath, Yang was far too close for her to think straight, but she wasn’t going to back down, “I’m not the one with the problem here, I would wager you break before I would.”

“Oh really?” Yang said with a grin, “I’ll take that bet.”

Weiss was stunned into silence for a moment before regaining her senses.  It hadn’t been her intention to place some sort of wager, it was merely a figure of speech, but she wasn’t going to allow Yang to get the best of her, a Schnee did not back down. “Fine!” she said, staring Yang in the eyes, “What are the terms?”

“I think we should let Ruby decide that.”

Both girls turned to Ruby, who groaned, “ehh, I don’t know.” she looked over at Blake, who was now taking a small interest in the conversation. “Blake, what do you think?

Blake smirked slightly, "No kissing, first to break is the servant of the other for a whole day.”

“What? That…” Weiss was about to complain about those terms but stopped herself when she noted Yang’s confident smile. Her hands on her hips, she didn’t look remotely worried by the proposition. Weiss wasn’t going to allow Yang the satisfaction of knowing those teams sounded frankly completely unacceptable to her. “Fine, deal!”

After a quick shake to seal the deal Weiss stormed out of the dorm room, she wanted to get as far away from Yang as possible.

…

Weiss Schnee prided herself on impeccable self-control, she could easily resist most things and rarely allowed herself to give over to temptation; this was a quality that she admired in herself. It was also a quality that had never been challenged until she had started dating Yang. It seemed that despite her best efforts Yang was her Achilles heel, the last cookie in the jar, she tasted just so very sweet.  Of course, Weiss would never admit this to Yang, but she had a feeling her girlfriend was more than aware of just what effect she had. It all started with the first kiss, it had been wonderful and much as she was loath to admit, she was hooked.

Despite that, Weiss was determined not to back down. However, it was proving extremely difficult at that exact moment. Weiss was watching Yang, which was a mistake to start with since the girl was currently in the midst of her evening workout routine. She was just so gorgeous, particularly in only a tight sports bra and boy shorts. She was swearing from the exertion and so was Weiss, although for very different reasons. Weiss wanted nothing more than to walk right over there and kiss the girl senseless. They were only one day into the bet and she was already beginning to crack, she sighed and berated herself, this was unacceptable.

Taking out her textbook she averted her gaze and tried to busy her thoughts with more mundane and less stimulating pursuits. However, it was fruitless as Yang was making noises, very suggestive noises, the kind that sent her thoughts to unseemly places.

“Can’t you do that someplace else?”

Yang looked up from her spot on the floor where she had been doing push-ups. “Never bothered you before.” she said with a small smile, “In fact, I always thought you enjoyed the view.”

“Well it bothers me now,” Weiss said. She narrowed her eyes and frowned at her girlfriend, “I want to work, and you’re being quite loud.”

“You mean I’m distracting you,” Yang said with a smirk. She stood up and walked over to Weiss, sitting on the edge of her bed. “You want to kiss me, don’t you?”

“I most certainly do not!” Weiss insisted, “besides you’re all sweaty.”

“You love it,” Yang winked and leant forward so her face was inches away from Weiss, “you love watching me get all sweaty, I know you do.” She ran her hand down her own neck, stopping just shy of the top of her cleavage. “All wet.”

Weiss felt her heart rate increase and her breath hitch, Yang was so close it would be so easy just to lean forward and captured her lips. She wanted too, far more than was acceptable. She shook her head and quickly looked away, but it was too late, Yang grabbed her by the back of the neck and kept her in place. Their eyes met and Weiss nearly caved, Yang’s eyes were just so mesmerising it was always hard not to get lost in them.

“You want to kiss me, just admit it,” Yang whispered and brushed their noses together, her lips were so very close to where Weiss wanted them.

“It doesn’t matter what I want, I will not give in.” but gods how she wanted too.

 "You’re trying so hard not to kiss me right now, I can tell,“ Yang whispered with a smirk, "You want me.”

This was no good, Weiss was losing the battle, however, Yang was clearly using all her womanly wiles to make her break, Weiss suddenly realized maybe two could play at that game. She wanted to kiss Yang but if she could break Yang before she broke, she could have her cake and eat it too. It wasn’t her style to use the same approach as her girlfriend had chosen to take but she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

“Mmm, your right,” Weiss said softly. She smiled as sweetly as she could and gently ran her fingers across Yang’s cheek, “I’m trying hard not to kiss you, but you know why?”

“Because I’m hot?”

“Well yes,” Weiss said with a smile. She lowered her voice, whispering inches from her girlfriend’s lips, “but it’s because I love you so very much.”

That did it, and Weiss watched as Yang’s eyes soften, her head tilting to the side, the internal struggle clearly visible. “You’re not playing fair.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Weiss said with an innocent smile, “Can’t I tell my girlfriend how much I love her?”

“You…” Yang was clearly struggling and Weiss felt a smug sense of satisfaction.

“You are so beautiful,” Weiss whispered. She tilted her head and looking up through her eyelashes, “I’m so lucky to have you.”

The plan seemed to be working and Weiss was sure Yang could break at any moment but instead of kissing her Yang smiled back at her, no longer teasing, but gentle and loving. They stared into each other’s eyes and Weiss felt the urge return, but this time it wasn’t Yang’s sexual appeal that was frightening to break her resolve but rather the love in her eyes. They both moved closer, sharing the same breath until there met lips met in a sweet and tender kiss.

When the kiss ended both girls sighed, resting their foreheads together. Enjoying the silence until Yang spoke. “Okay, so I win right?”

Weiss pulled back, still slightly out of breath she pushed Yang back, “What? No, you did not! You kissed me.”

“I call bullshit, you kissed me!” Yang replied. “Totally all you!”

“No way…”

Yang grinned and grabbed Weiss, pulling her on her lap, she wrapped her arms around her waist, “It’s fine, you don’t have to follow through, I’ll let you off the hook.”

“You will not!” Weiss insisted, “I’ll let you off the hook!  Because you kissed me.”

“Oh, okay!” Yang said with a grin, she stood up, causing Weiss to fall off her lap and on to the bed, “thanks babe!”

Weiss sit for a moment, thinking about what had just happened before standing up. She pointed at Yang angrily, “Wait! You…” she narrowed her eyes, “You tricked me.”

Yang laughed and jumped onto her bed. “To bad, being my servant for the day, now that could have been fun, I had, ideas,” she said with a wink.

Dirty tricks aside, Weiss now felt a lingering regret, she wouldn’t have minded finding out what those ideas were.


	16. Through Your Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this ages ago, but I'm just sticking it here since I break my own rules about chapter word count anyway : ) Pfff rules are for the uncool kid's man!

Airhead, bimbo, dumb blonde, these were all phrases Yang Xiao Long was used to hearing. People made assumptions about her based on her appearance, she was aware of this, and honestly, she didn’t particularly care. The people that mattered to her most didn’t believe that, they saw her for more than just her outward appearance, they saw that Yang Xiao Long was most definitely more than meets the eye.

Another thing that people assumed about her was that she wasn’t particularly perceptive. Yang believed that for the most part, even her friends didn’t realize quite how wrong that assumption was. Yang was perceptive, extraordinarily so in fact. She was a keen observer of people, and somehow always seemed to know what was going on in their heads.

It was for this reason that Yang had become privy to some very enlightening information regarding a certain white-headed teammate.

Weiss Schnee, much like herself was most definitely more than met the eye and it hadn’t taken Yang long at all to notice a few interesting snippets of information about the girl.

The first thing Yang had notice was her secret reading habits. Weiss, unlike their other teammate Blake didn’t leave her books out in the open on a bookshelf; they were hidden under her bunk. When Yang had first noticed this she was intrigued, to say the least. What interesting literature could the resident ice queen possibly be hiding; and more to the point why was she hiding it in the first place?

It was when Yang had investigated that she had discovered her second piece of information. Weiss Schnee liked graphic novels, specifically graphic romance novels, and even more startling lesbian romance novels.

It was after this that Yang started to notice other things about the girl. The way her eyes lingered on her when she walked around the room after a shower in only a towel. How she would catch her occasionally stare only to have her quickly look away when their eyes met. How her face would heat up and turn redder than Ruby’s cloak when she was watching Yang do her daily exercises.

Oh yes, she had observed all these things and with a little contemplation come to the most obvious conclusion.

Weiss Schnee wasn’t only as gay as a million sparkly rainbows but also had a serious crush on her.

At first, Yang hadn’t known exactly how to feel about this and had simply elected to ignore it. If Weiss wasn’t ready to come out, she certainly wasn’t going to press the issue. It was fun to watch and make subtle jokes about it, but she didn’t want to make Weiss to uncomfortable. However, over time, Yang felt her feelings on the matter beginning to change. She found herself starting to enjoy the lingering looks in another way entirely, even doing things to encourage them. She found herself showing off more in combat when she knew Weiss was watching her. She even found her flirting and inappropriate jokes taking on a serious edge, much to the shorter girls disdain.

As perceptive as she was about other people’s thoughts and feelings, it had always taken Yang a little longer to get in tune with her own. It wasn’t until she realized one day that she had been indulging in a rather explicit fantasy about her teammate that Yang had to admit to herself, not only did Weiss have a crush on her, but it seemed it wasn’t as one-sided as she thought.

It was after a few weeks of thought, flirting, and almost unbearable tension, Yang had decided enough was enough. Clearly, both girls were interested in each other, so she didn’t see any harm in confronting her about it.

Lucky for her she had found the perfect opportunity. Ruby had gone out with Blake to some book signing event and Yang found herself very much alone in the dorm room with the object of her affections. It was time to strike while the iron was hot.

Weiss was sat quietly doing homework, her head buried in a textbook. Yang jumped down from her bunk and sat on the bed by her side, slightly starting the girl out of her trance.

“What do you want Yang? I have a lot to do.” Weiss sounded irritated, but Yang was fairly sure she didn’t really mind the interruption.

“I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Well, whatever it is, make it quick, I’m extremely busy.”

Yang smiled at her. She had practised this whole conversation in her head, but she knew herself well enough to know that it was more than likely that all that carefully practised speech would fly out the window and she would do what she always did and simply ‘wing it’

“I have known something about you for a while now, but I didn’t wanna push you before you were ready.”

Weiss tilted her head, giving her a look of curiosity.

“I found your books, a while ago actually.”

Suddenly Weiss’ face heated up to the point that Yang was fairly sure she could fry bacon on it.

“You were going through my things?” Weiss replied. Oh, she was angry, practically seething with rage. “You had no right!”

Yang smiled at her sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders.

“Yeah I’m sorry about that, but if you think about it was a good thing. It helped me figure out that you’re attracted to yours truly here.” Yang pointed to herself with a grin.

Suddenly Weiss’ entire demeanor changed, shifting from rage to embarrassment in the blink of an eye. Yang didn’t think it was possible for the girl’s face to get any redder, but it did. She still seemed angry but in the battle of emotions, it seemed embarrassment was winning the war.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about Xiao Long.” Weiss said, avoiding direct eye contact. She fiddled nervously with the hem of her skirt.

“Look, Weiss,” Yang spoke softly as if she was attempting to calm a raging pit bull before it bit her head off. “I figured that you’re not quite ready to come out yet and that’s fine, I just wanted to let you know that when you are I would be more than happy to take you out on a date.”

“A date!?” Weiss looked shocked, to say the least.

Yang watched her facial expression shift for a moment, clearly observing some sort of internal battle taking place inside her head.

“Why on Remnant would I want to go on a date with you?” It seemed Weiss had managed to resolve her internal struggle and was falling back on denial again. “And for your information, I only have those books because the stories are good, the romances is of little concern to me.”

Yang couldn’t help herself, she found herself chuckling. “Suuuure, Weiss, if you say so.” She said with a grin. It was a pretty lame excuse.

Weiss huffed, crossing her arms and fixing her with a cold glare.

“I just want to let you know that I’m open to the idea of taking our friendship in an interesting new direction.”

Yang stood up, walking towards the door. “Just think about it Weissy,” She said, throw her a wink. “I know I will.”

And with that she was gone, leaving Weiss alone with her thoughts. Yang was feeling pretty confident she would come around.  
...................  
It had been two days since that conversation with Yang and Weiss had done nothing but replay it in her head.

At first, she felt only anger and embarrassment but the more she considered it the more she liked the idea of dating Yang. Of course, she had a major crush on her, she had begrudgingly admitted that to herself months ago, but she had never for a moment considered the idea that her feelings could be reciprocated.

Now, however, Yang had opened up the idea of making these flights of fancy very much a reality and Weiss couldn’t help but be extremely tempted by the offer.

At first, she hadn’t even considered the idea, fantasies were one thing but to put them into practice, the very idea made her feel nervous and twitchy.

However, what had changed her mind about the whole thing was the way Yang had been behaving over the last two days. She had given Weiss plenty of space, and at no point had she pushed the issue further. She also noticed that Yang was making an effort to do nice things for her. Keeping Ruby occupied when she wanted some peace and quiet, bringing her coffee when she had a lot of studying to do. Yang wasn’t making it easy for her to stay angry and if anything was succeeding in making her affections for the girl grow stronger. Weiss also knew that whatever her decision might be, Yang would respectful of it. Why did she have to be so damn perfect?

After two days of thinking of nothing else, Weiss had decided that she wanted to date Yang. In fact, she hadn’t realized quite how much she wanted it before. There was only one problem, she now had to get the courage to admit that to Yang. She had a feeling that despite Yang's caring and patient nature, she wouldn’t be able to help being unbearably smug about the whole thing.

Despite how unbelievably lame the idea was, Weiss decided there was only one way she would have the courage to do it. She pulled out her scroll and typed out a quick and to the point message to Yang. It was easiest this way, she didn’t have to look Yang in the eye.

Mere moments later the door to their dorm room flung open and Yang stood with her hand on her hip and a shit-eating grin on her face.

“I just received a very interesting text message.” She said with a wink.

Weiss sighed, of course, she wasn’t going to make this easy for her.

“Yang, please.”

Yang laughed, coming over to sit on the bunk. “Come on now princess, if you want a date you’re going to have to ask. Use your words.”

“Fine,” she seethed and muttering under her breath.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that,” Yang smirked.

Weiss narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. “Will you go on a date with me?”

“Nah.”

“What!?” Blue eyes widened for a moment before narrowing dangerously. If looks could kill Yang would be in tiny little pieces.

“I’m joking! I’m joking,” Yang said with a laugh, “I would love to.”

Weiss grunted, clearly unamused. “Fine, you will pick me up at seven, and I expect you not to be late,” Weiss said, pointing a finger at the blonde, “You will take me somewhere nice, I expect to be wooed, Xiao Long.”

Yang grinned and stood up heading for the door. “Oh, don’t worry Weissy. I’m going to woo you so damn hard.”

There was a teasing quality to Yang’s voice that made Weiss blush heavily. It only made Yang chuckle. “See you tonight hot stuff.”

After Yang had left the room, Weiss only had one thought. What had she gotten herself into?


	17. Good things come to those that wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Sexual content. Smut smut smuty smut. A request from littleSnowDragon who is a perv ;)

“Weiss, come on,” Yang complained, squirming on her back on the bed, “hurry up.”

“Good things come to those that wait, Yang.” Weiss replied with a smirk. “This will only take a second, be patient.” She deliberately took her time unhooking the clasps at the top of her dress, making a show of it and smiling when Yang groaned at her.

“You are doing this on purpose, get naked and get over here!”

Weiss chuckled and allowed her dress to slowly slide down her body and into the floor. She greatly enjoyed the look of pure hungry in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Worth the wait?” she asked with a knowing smiling.

Yang stared at her, she had never seen Weiss wear anything like this before. The white lingerie that hugged her form was extremely flattering, delicate, and practically transparent, Yang felt her mouth water in anticipation.

“You look so good…” she sighed and sat up on her elbows for a better view. “Get on top of me now!”

“So, demanding…” Weiss smirked back her, not moving from her spot and instead enjoying the view of her girlfriend laying naked on her bed, waiting for her. “What if I just want to stand here and look at you, I must say, it’s quite a pleasing sight.”

Yang grinned and chuckled, “You little minx. I’ll just have to come over there and get you.”

“Bring it…” Weiss barely had time to order the challenge before Yang stormed into action, flying across the room and pinning her to the wall. She shuddered when hands roamed her body without hesitation or any kind of patience.

“Yang,” she sighed and dug her nails into Yang’s back when her legs were suddenly lifted from the ground. She quickly wrapped them around her waist, tilting her head to offer more of her neck to Yang’s lips and tongue. “Yesssss.”

Yang chuckled into wet skin and gently nipped at her neck and down her collarbone. “You don’t want to poke the bear Weiss, not when you look this damn hot. You’re going to drive me insane”

“Maybe that’s exactly my intention.” Weiss replied with a moan. “Gods, I love it when you get like this.”

Yang growled slightly and started pulling at the top of her white lace bra. “This looks expensive, you better get this off quickly before I rip it off you.”

“Rip it.” Weiss sighed, her head hitting the wall behind her when she tilted back too far, begging for more of Yang’s sweet lips on her neck. “Do it, rip it.”

Yang pulled back, slightly startled, “you sure?”

“Yesss, do it,” Weiss sighed and buried her hands in Yang’s hair, pulling her back in. Yang only chuckled and continued to lap at her neck, nipping at the skin and enjoying the soft sounds of pleasure from the girl in her arms. “Get it off me and take me.”

“Shit that’s hot,” Yang moaned and turned them both around, pulling Weiss off the wall and throwing her down on the bed. She jumped on top of her, straddling her hips and quickly pulling the bra off her body breaking the clasps and tossing it across the room. She didn’t waste a second before leaning down and taking an erect nipple into her month, sucking and licking.

“Yesss, Yang!” Weiss moaned, throwing her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes. “that feels so good.”

“Your so sensitive, I love it,” Yang whispered into her skin, lightly blowing on her nipple and smiling when she gasped and shuddered under her. “I need to taste you right now.”

Weiss gasped and grabbed at Yang’s shoulders when she started moving down her body. She pulled her up and smashed their lips together in a messy but passionate kiss. “Later for that, I want you here now.” She whispered into her lips before resealing them and licking at her lower lip, seeking entry.

Both moaned into each other’s mouths before Weiss felt a hand caressing down her body and between her legs. She quickly pushed her mouth away from Yang’s with a loud moan when she felt the hand pressing against her wet underwear.

The underwear in question was soon being pulled down her legs and joined her now broken bra on the floor and Weiss gasped when Yang wasted no time in touching her, teasing and caressing her with gentle yet firm pressure. She wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck, putting her down so their bodies were pressed together and wrapped her legs around her hips.

A layer of sweat began to form on her skin and she sighed. She threw her head back on the pillow, inviting Yang to assault her neck with kisses and a few marks she would likely be pissed about later.

“Yesss, oh gods.” Weiss moaned and clenched to her, reaching her nails across her strong back and shoulders leaving tiny red marks in their wake. “Please.”

She didn’t have to vocalise what she wanted, and Yang pushed two fingers inside her, starting a steady pace and moving into each thrust. Their bodies crashing into each other as Weiss aches her back into Yang. She was beginning to shake, her legs tensing and wrapping further around her girlfriends’ body in an almost vice like grip.

“Yes, cum for me baby.” Yang whispered into her neck before pulling away to seal their lips together in a searing kiss that take her breath away.

Weiss did just that, her moans muffled by Yang’s lips moving against her own. She shook and arched into her, crying out before falling back on the pillow with a heavy sigh of contentment. She opened her eyes when she heard Yang chuckling above her.

“Quick fire Weiss strikes again,” Yang said with a grin, “I think you lasted less than a minute once I started touching you.”

“Shut up,” Weiss replied, rolling her eyes, “I can’t help it, you’re very good at it.”

“Daww, thanks!” Yang grinned and rolled off onto her back beside her girlfriend, who was still slightly out of breath. “We don’t have to keep going if your tired.”

Weiss huffed and quickly straddled her hips, smirking down at her. “We have just under two hours before we are interrupted, I plan to make the most of it.”

Yang grinned up at her and grabbed her hips with both hands, wiggling slightly, “Nice! Show me what you got Schnee.”

She did, and those two hours ended with a very happy and satisfied Yang, however, they did lose track of time, so it also ended with a mentally scarred Ruby Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO!   
> If you liked this think about maybe tipping me on Ko-Fi. If you leave a little request there I'll add it to my list of upcoming one-shots : )  
> ko-fi.com/ladyvalhalla
> 
> You can also give me some love in the comments, thanks!


	18. Sorry I yelled at you

“I’m not talking to you!”

Yang winced when the door slammed, shaking the room. This was not good, Weiss was pissed, really pissed. She would have to turn on the Xiao Long charm for this one.

“Weiss, baby, please.” Her girlfriend wasn’t having any of it and Yang sighed deeply, “I don’t understand why you’re mad.”

This as it turns out was the wrong thing to say and Yang winced yet again when Weiss stormed up in front of her, pointing an angry finger in her face.

“You were flirting with her!” she yelled and crossed her arms, “don’t even try and deny it, I saw.”

“Well you saw wrong.” Yang insisted, “She was flirting with me, I’ll not deny that, but I wasn’t batting back, I swear!”

“She touched your biceps!” Weiss angrily stormed across the room, turning her back. “You did nothing to stop her.”

Yang sighed, trying to calm herself and hopefully Weiss in the process. “She was asking for workout tips, so I showed her the guns as an example, I didn’t know she was going to cop a feel.”

“You should have pushed her away!”

“Don’t you think that’s a little extreme? Not like she was grabbing at the girls.” Yang replied. “I mean, she only touched my arm.”

“I don’t care!” Weiss yelled, and Yang took a few steps back, nearly colliding with the door behind her. She had never seen Weiss is angry before. “I’m your girlfriend, I should be the only one that touches you, she had no right!”

“Okay, okay,” Yang sighed, tentatively coming up behind Weiss and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Please calm down and listen to me.”

Weiss tensed up at the touch but seemed at calm a little so Yang continued, keeping her voice low. “That girl is new to the school, so she wasn’t aware that I’m happily spoken for, so you can’t blame her for taking a shot.”

Weiss turned and opened her mouth to speak but Yang beat her to it, not allowing her to interrupt her train of thought. “You think I’m beautiful, you have said it many times, but you’re not the only one who has that opinion. I’m going to get hit on from time to time, it’s a fact of life. It happens to both of us.”

“I don’t like it.” Weiss had calmed down and now mostly looked sad, “What if someone flirts with you and you like them more?”

Yang sighed and quickly pulled her girlfriend to her, wrapping her arms around her and kissing the top of her head. “Never going to happen.”

“How can you be so sure?” Weiss replied, reluctantly accepting the hug, “I know I can be challenging at times, you could get someone so much more easy going.”

Yang pulled back, looking down at her. She placed both hands on her cheeks and leant down to gently touched her lips in a soft kiss. Weiss hummed and relaxed in her arms.

“Why would I want hamburger when I have steak at home?” she whispered into her lips and chuckled slightly when Weiss give her a look of confusion. “Weiss, I already have the most beautiful, amazing, sweetest girl in the whole school, heck in the world even. I still have to pinch myself, so I know I’m not having a wonderful dream.”

“You mean that?” Weiss asked. She relaxed further, snuggling into her girlfriends’ arms with a sigh.

Yang smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around her. “Yes, I mean every word, and…” she stopped for a moment, pulling back and looking down at her, “I love you.”

“You…” Weiss stared up at her. She could see the love in Yang eyes, but there was also something else, she guessed it was likely nerves since Yang had never said that too her before. She reached up, placing her hand on her cheek and smiled. “I love you too.”

“Shit, really?” Yang grinned, “Wow.”

Weiss chuckled and hugged her again, resting her head in the crook of her neck. “I love you so much,” she whispered, sighing when she felt Yang’s arms tightly embracing her, “and I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“It’s okay,” Yang said, kissing her head, “I understand but just so you know, I’m yours, and yours alone.”

“Mine,” Weiss whispered and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of her girlfriend’s body, safe in the knowledge that she was loved.


	19. Shh, they’ll hear us.

If asked Weiss Schnee would always say that living in shared quarters with three other girls was a total inconvenience. It was cramped and hardly ever allowed for a moment to one’s self. However, regardless of those two points being accurate, she secretly loved the experience. 

After years of feeling alone and isolated it was refreshing, of course she would never admit that.

There was however one big problem and that started when the relationship between herself and one of her teammates drastically changed. This wasn’t too bothersome at first but once said relationship grew and became physical, the inconvenience of their living arrangement increased to the point of constant internal screaming.

This was, much to her dismay, one of those times.

Blake and Ruby seemed to be asleep, however, Weiss was very much awake and only seemed to have one thing on her mind, or one person that is. Said person also seemed to be very much awake and staring right at her.

It was like an unspoken communication, without a single word both girls were more than aware of what the other was thinking. Their current state of mind was definitely on a synergistic wavelength.

Now, if you asked Yang Xiao Long what it was like living in a shared room with three girls she would say it was totally awesome. There was always someone to talk too, you never had time to feel lonely and you got to be close all the time with the people you care about. However regardless of all that being accurate, lately she was starting to change her opinion.

Everyone needed friendship, sisterly affection and team bonding, but right now Yang needed something entirely different, a very different kind of bonding, the naked, sweaty kind. The very thought of it drew her off her bunk and over to her girlfriends in the blink of an eye. To hell with their sleeping teammates, she was done with all this pesky self-control business, she needed some loving.

Yang had honestly expected a little more complaint when she climbed on top of Weiss and started kissing her neck, getting under the covers and allowing her hands to begin exploring. Weiss however just sighed and grabbed at her back, wrapping her legs quickly around her waist.

“Mmm, Yang,” she whimpered and shuddered when those soft but firm hands started moving under her nightgown. That whimpered soon turning into a loud moan when Yang pushed her hand inside her underwear.

“Shhh, they’ll hear us.” Yang whispered with a smile, “You gonna stay quiet, okay?”

Weiss just nodded and bite her lip. She knew this was highly inappropriate but once Yang started gently touching and kissing her, she no longer cared.

If asked Blake Belladonna would always say that living in shared quarters with three other girls wasn’t without its advantages. It was nice to have the option of company at a moment’s notice when she was in the mood. Her teammates mostly respected her privacy and allowed her quiet time for reading and such. However, regardless of this being mostly true, it seemed quiet time tonight was not on the menu; in fact it seemed the only thing on the menu was Weiss.

Now the dilemma, to say something or simply pretended not to hear and try to get back to sleep?

“Oh, my gods, can you two just not!”

Well, that put an end to Blake’s dilemma. Thank god for Ruby Rose.


	20. I think I twisted my ankle…

****Weiss laughed softly to herself as she watched Yang slide around hopelessly on the ice. She really was as awful at this as she had claimed to be, but Weiss had to admit she was finding it very cute.

“Yang, hold on,” Weiss shouted and skated over to her.

“Hold on to what?” Yang replied in dismay before once again flying off her feet and onto the ice with a thud. Weiss made it just in time to stand over her, smirking slightly down at her with her hands resting on her hips.

“You really are hopeless at this.” She said with a chuckle before reaching down to grab Yang’s hands in her own. “Come on, up.”

Yang took her hands but winced and fell back down, unable to stand. “Shit…I think I twisted my ankle…”

“You’re joking, right?”

“No, I can’t get up,” Yang said, rubbing her ankle, “It hurts.”

Weiss immediately dropped to her knees next to her girlfriend and gently lifted her leg onto her lap, giving the ankle a tentative touch. It was indeed very red and seemed to be quickly beginning to swell. “Well, this isn’t good.”

“You’re telling me, my butt is freezing off here.” Yang complained, “I really wanna get off this ice but I can’t stand.”

Weiss thought for a moment, this was a predicament. She had to get Yang off the ice, but as confident in her ice-skating ability as she was, she was sure that even she wouldn’t be able to keep her balance and carry Yang’s weight at the same time. She looked around, hoping to spot a passer-by that could offer some assistance, but saw only trees surrounding the frozen lake.

There was only one thing she could think of, “You’ll have to slide.”

“Slide?” Yang asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll take your good leg and skate to the side, and well, drag you with me.”

“Weiss are you suggesting that I, the super cool Yang Xiao Long, allow myself to get dragged on my butt?” Yang asked in disbelief.

“That is precisely my suggestion, yes.”

“But, that’s so uncool, what if someone sees?”

Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yang, there is no one here. It’s fine, and we have to get you off the ice or you’ll get frostbite.”

“In my butt.”

“Yes, in your backside, now will you just!” Weiss was getting frustrated, without another word she stood, taking hold of Yang good leg and readying her herself.

“Okay fine!” Yang said, “just make it quick, I think my left cheek is already asleep.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and started skating, dragging Yang behind her. It was quite difficult, but she managed and soon they were at the side of the lake. She let go of Yang’s leg and grabbed her arms, pulling her on to the lakeside and resting her up against a tree. She then grabbed a towel they had brought with them out of her bag and encourage Yang to sit on it.

“How you are doing now?” she asked, leaning down in front of her girlfriend.

“Butt hurt,” Yang replied, “in more ways than one.”

“Don’t be a baby,” Weiss said, rolling her eyes, “your ankle and your pride will heal.”

Yang sighed, “You still think I’m sexy right?”

“Yang,” Weiss sighed and smiled slightly, “you could slide around the entirety of this lake using only your posterior and still be the sexiest girl I have never seen.”

Yang grinned and grabbed her, pulling her down onto her lap. Weiss squealed slightly at the unexpected move before settling happily in Yang’s arms.

“We should head back.” Weiss said, “Should get the school nurse to look at your foot.”

“Hmmm, in a minute,” Yang hummed and pulled her closer. “My hero needs a reward first.” She leaned down and sealed her lips over her girlfriends, kissing her passionately.

When Yang pulled back from the kiss Weiss opened her eyes to look at her, being greeted with a happy grin. “I didn’t do much.”

Yang chuckled and grinned, “You quite literally saved my butt.” She replied with a laugh.

“You’re ridiculous,” Weiss said with a chuckle.

“Yep, ridiculously sexy.” Yang winked, and Weiss huffed.

Later the school nurse did look at Yang’s foot and insisted she stay off it for a few days. Yang demand that Weiss stay with her and nurse her back to health. It was a few days later that Weiss had the realization that a glyph probably would have been a much better solution. She elected not to share that with Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have quite a few requests to work on atm, so thanks for sending them guys : ) (some really cute ones too) 
> 
> Moar from me soon! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a comment
> 
> Much Love!


	21. The Plan According to Yang

“You sure about this, shouldn’t we wait for Yang?” Weiss asked looking over at the Boarbatusk Grimm from their spot hidden in the bushes. The creature was somewhat larger than the average Grimm of its kind, and but of course, Weiss wasn’t concerned.

“I realize my sister is a total badass and awesome, and soooo cool and…”

“Okay okay, we get it!” Weiss interrupted with an annoyed sigh. “but still, this is meant to be an exercise in teamwork, and right now, we are one short.”

Ruby shrugged her shoulders and unfolded Crescent Rose. “It’ll be fine, until Yang gets here, we’ll work on a threeway.”

“Want to rephrase that?” Blake whispered with a smirk.

“What?”

Weiss rolled her eyes, “Never mind that, you have a plan? Oh fearless leader.”

“Yeah, I have a plan.” Ruby replied with a grin.

“Is it a good one?”

“I have a plan.”

Weiss sighed and flinched slightly when the Grimm started moving around the clearing. “Well, whatever it is, please enlighten us, I think our guest is getting restless.”

“You two distract it, and I’ll shot at its weak spot.”

“That’s your plan?” Weiss asked in disbelief, “Not particularly inspired.”

“It’ll get the job done,” Ruby replied, “and will give you two a chance to work on checkmate, last time you tripped over Blakes ribbon.”

“You said you wouldn’t bring that up again!”

“It was so funny,” Ruby said with a small chuckle, “you fell right on your face.”

“I did not!”

“Oh, but you did.”

“Eh, guys?”

Both girls looked over at Blake to find her eyes trained on the Grimm, which was now staring right back at them.

“Oops,” Ruby shrugged and jumped to her feet, “Checkmate!!”

Blake and Weiss both spring into action, leaping at the Boarbatusk in an attempt to distract it and give Ruby the opportunity to take her shot. With the Grimm in her sights, she lined up the perfect shot and was about the pull the trigger when…

“GET REKT!!!”

Ruby looked up just in time to see Yang jumping across the clearing, landing a mighty punch directly into the Grimms face and sending it flying into a tree.

Taken by sudden surprise Blake fell backwards, tripping over Weiss and toppling them both over onto the ground. They both watched as the Boarbatusk, now recovering its senses, started to charge directly towards them.

“Oh, not today bitch!” Yang jumped, using a nearby tree, she pushed herself off it and flew into the air, landing on the beasts back. She punched the back of its head before back flipping off and firing a few rounds into it for good measure.

The Grimm fell to the ground, now only twitching, unable to right itself.

“And that’s what you get,” Yang said with a smirk, before turning to Ruby. “You can take the shot now sis.”

Ruby grinned and aimed her crosshairs at the now exposed stomach of the Grimm, a single bullet was all it took, and the Grimm disintegrated into a puff of black ash.

“That’s how its done ladies,” Yang said with a grin.

“Yang Xiao Long you’re a gigantic idiot!” Weiss pushed herself off the ground, stand up so fast that she accidentally caused Blake to fell back down. “We had a plan!”

“So, did I,” Yang said, approaching her. “My plan was to kick some serious ass.”

Blake pulled herself up, huffing slightly at Weiss, “She’s got a point Yang, you kinda messed up our strategy there.”

“Whatever your plan was, I made it better.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and started pacing the clearly, “It was totally irresponsible! Reckless and defeated the purpose of team training.”

Yang watched with amusement as Weiss went off on a tangent.

“You think you’re so cool, don’t you?”

Yang just nodded, which only served to infuriate her further. “You just waltz out here, completely ignoring protocol and think you can get away with it by being all cool and sexy, but you can’t!”

“Eh, Weiss?” Blake tried to intervene, but Weiss wasn’t having any of it.

“It’s completely counterproductive!”

“Weiss!?”

“What!? Blake, I’m talking,” Weiss turned to Blake who was trying to keep a straight face but was clearly amused.

“You do realise what you just said right?” Blake asked with a small chuckle before pointing to Yang.

When Weiss looked over at Yang she was greeted with the world’s biggest shit eating grin. “So, you think I’m sexy, hm?” she said with a wink.

Weiss froze, her eyes widening with shock, “No! I didn’t mean it like that, I mean you think you’re sexy!”

“I don’t think I’m sexy,” Yang said with a smirk, “I know I am, but I didn’t know you did.”

Weiss took a few steps back when Yang started walking towards her. “I…eh.”

“Its okay Weissy,” she leant down, whispering, “I think your pretty hot stuff too.”

“What!?” Weiss stepped back further, “I, eh, I should go, yes! I have a class!”

“Weiss, you don’t have any classes today,” Blake said, smirking. This was far too entertaining.

“Shut it, Belladonna!”

Blake chuckled and held her hands up.

“Well I have other things to do,” Weiss said quickly, before turning to run.

All three girls watched as Weiss made a run for it through the forest. Yang laughed and turned to Ruby. “That was fun.”

“You’re mean,” Ruby chuckled in reply.

“Why, didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.” She replied with a wink.

The next few days were going to be insufferable for Weiss, but it turned out to be totally worth it, once she got over the embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word up, friendos!! 
> 
> Just a quick heads up that I have started taking commissions now. So if you fancy having something written for you, head over to my Tumblr page and click the "commission me" link on my page, all the info is there. (I have the same name there) I will ofc still do request from time to time, and ill make sure all the ones I have are done. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	22. In The Closet, Quite Literally

“This is the worst idea you’ve ever had.” Weiss whispered and shuffled around a little inside the closet; there wasn’t much room and Yang was pushed up right against her, normally she wouldn’t mind but it was getting a little claustrophobic.

“Eh, Weiss…this was your idea,” Yang replied and chuckled slightly when Weiss tried to reposition her head, so it wasn’t pushing up against her cleavage.

“I wasn’t referring this closet fiasco, I mean what got us into this mess in the first place.”

“You being in the closet is exactly what lead to _us_ being in this closet.”

“What?” Weiss raised her eyebrow.

“If you would just tell your sister about us we wouldn’t have to hide in here.” Yang moved her leg in between her girlfriends to make more room and snickered under her breath when she felt Weiss shudder slightly. “I mean, sure it would have been embarrassing, but not the end of the world.”

“I will not let my sister catch me doing…that,” Weiss replied with a huff, “that is so far from how I wanted her to find out.”

“And here you are, half naked with a woman and in the closet, feels oddly appropriate.” Yang whispered with a small chuckle, “why don’t you just tell her? I don’t think she’ll care.”

“Of course she will not care!” Weiss replied, “I just wanted to tell her in person and properly with more clothing on.”

Yang nodded, about to replied when she stopped. There was some movement from outside. She quickly placed her finger on Weiss’ lips when it looked like she was about to speak. Both listened to what sounded like heeled footsteps, but then it stopped again. Yang sighed and removed her finger.

“What is she doing out there?” She whispered.

“Most likely an inspection of my quarters, she did that last time.”

Yang rubbed her chin, clearly thinking, ““On a scale from one to ten, how bad do you think it would be if-” 

“At least a twenty.”

“You don’t even know-“

“I don’t have to know, whatever it is it’s a bad idea!”

“Wait, I have another idea!” Yang said with a grin. “You got your scroll?”

“Yang, of course I don’t have my scroll,” Weiss whispered angrily, “I literally jumped off you and into a closet, I’m barely wearing clothes, why would I have my scroll?”

Yang shrugged her shoulders, “you’re still wearing a bra, some women keep them there.”

“If I kept my scroll in my bra it would end up on the floor.”

“That’s a good point,” Yang chuckled, her eyes drifting down, “but just so you know, I’m a fan.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and batted Yang’s hand away when she reached for her chest, she was in no mood for her girlfriend’s feisty antics, not now anyway. The sound of a door being opened caught both their attention and they froze.

“Oh, hello!”

Yang smiled and looked over at Weiss, “Ruby, that’s good, she’ll probably get Winter out of here.”

“You’re Weiss’ sister, right? I’m Ruby Rose, team leader, but we met already, but it was a long time ago, so you may not remember, I’m Ruby, oh I said that already didn’t I?”

Yang chucked when Weiss rolled her eyes, “Well, that’s a good start. If she keeps that up my sister will most definitely leave.”

“She is so cute.” Yang whispered with a grin.

“I was looking for my sister, however since she seems to be absent at present. I will return later.”

“Okay! I’ll be sure to let her know you were here.”

“I would appreciate that, good day, Miss Rose.”

Yang placed her ear to the door, “You think she’s gone?”

“Give it a moment, to be sure,” Weiss replied, joining Yang and placing her ear to the closet door.

“Hey Ruby, is she gone!?” Yang suddenly shouted and Weiss facepalmed.

“You really are a special kind of imbecile.” She said with a sigh.

“Yang? Where are you?” Ruby asked, looking around the room. She quickly turned when she heard the door to the closet being pushed open and turned again when Yang stepped out. “Yang! Why are you naked!?”

“Oops,” Yang said with a chuckle, “sorry, at least I’m wearing pants.”

Weiss stepped out and quickly moved to retrieve her clothing, hurrying to get dressed and throwing Yang her shirt and bra.

“What were you doing in the closet?” Ruby asked, keeping her back turned so she didn’t see more of her friend and sister than she wanted to.

“Ask Weiss.” Yang replied with a smirk. “She dragged me in there.”

“I wouldn’t have to if you didn’t jump me like that!”

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it.” Yang winked and laughed when Weiss huffed at her, “But yeah, I probably should have locked the door first.”

“Wait…let me get this straight.”

“A contradiction in terms, but go on.” Yang quipped.

“You dragged my sister into the closet because your sister nearly caught you doing the do?” Ruby asked with a small chuckle. She turned to face them, happy to see both were now fully clothed.

“That is an accurate description of the situation, yes,” Weiss replied, folding her arms and leaning on one hip.

“So, you were quite literally, in the closet?” Now recovering from the shock of the situation, Ruby was having a hard time hiding her amusement, not that she was trying very hard.

“Your sister has already made that joke, several times, so please spare me.”

“I would have been disappointed if she didn’t,” Ruby replied with a chuckle.

Weiss grabbed her scroll and headed for the door, turning back momentarily to look at Yang. “All jokes aside, I’m going to go and find my sister, and tell her.”

Yang smiled and approached her, giving her a soft kiss on the lips, “Should I come with? for moral support.”

“Thank you,” Weiss replied. She smiled and offered her girlfriend another kiss, “but I will be fine.”

Yang watched her leave before turning to Ruby with a grin. Ruby smiled back at her, shaking her head. “You guys did it in the closet didn’t you?”

“Not this time,” Yang replied with a wink, “but I just added it to my list.”

“I never want to know the contents of that list.”  


	23. An Unexpected Visit

It wasn’t often that Winter allowed herself the time to visit Beacon Academy, but this week luck and careful scheduling had been on her side. She walked across the campus watching the students running from one class to another, clearly unorganised and chaotic. They should really try to manage their time more appropriately. She couldn’t help a small smile at the thought that at least her sister knew better.

Weiss would be in class at that exact moment, she knew her academic schedule by heart. Nothing was more important to her than her sister’s education and that was precisely the reason for her impromptu visit.

Of course, it had surprised her when she checked up on her sister’s progress only to find her grade average had slipped. Granted, not by much, even with slightly lower grades Weiss was still top in most of her classes, but still, this was unacceptable. She was determined to get to the bottom of it and ensure it didn’t become a repeating problem.

Looking down at her watch and started the walk to her sister’s dorm room. It was likely Weiss would head there since her class was just about over. She could only imagine the surprise on her face, since before leaving Atlas she had not had time to call and inform her sister she would be coming into town. Despite the unpleasant nature of her visit, she was sure Weiss would still be pleased to see her.  

The school was a bustle of activity and Winter dodged her way through crowds of unruly students clearly excited to be done with there classes for the week. The exuberance of youth, she rolled her eyes when three girls ran past her giggling over some boy.

“He was so cute! And he looked right at me, I nearly died.”

“He totes likes you!”

Winter sighed and hurried past them. She couldn’t help but thank the gods her sister didn’t waste her time with such frivolous things. Weiss knew better than that.

Finally, she reached the door to her sister’s room and knocked lightly. When no reply was forthcoming she sighed and tried the handle, finding it unlocked.

“Weiss?” She walked into the room and quickly froze in her tracks.

There were quite a few things she might have expected walking in on her sister doing. Quietly studying, reading perhaps, maybe even singing, but never would she have expected this. She stood for a moment staring in shock. There was her little sister, sat on the lap of another girl, their lips locked and her hands going to questionable places.

It seemed neither of them had noticed the interruption, clearly to engrossed in each other. Winter was about to say something when she heard a sound she never thought nor never wanted to hear: her sister moaning. Not…Acceptable.

“Weiss Schnee!” She barked, and under any other circumstances her sister’s reaction would have been humorous.

Weiss jumped about a mile in the air, straight off the other girl’s lap and onto the floor. She sat dazed for a moment before looking up at her with wide eyes.

“Winter!” she cried out, scrambling to her feet. “What? Why are you here?” she looked over to Yang who was smirking slightly and trying not to laugh. “This isn’t what it looks like!”

Winter rolled her eyes and approached her sister. “Please sister, I know what I saw, do not take me for a simpleton.”

“I’m sorry!” Weiss panicked, quickly straightening her skirt. “I didn’t mean…”

She wasn’t given a chance to say much more before Yang jumped up off the bed and held her hand out to Winter. “I’m Yang by the way. Yang Xiao Long.”

The hand, along with the awkward stretch of silence, hung in the air until Yang cleared her throat and retract her hand. “Yeah…soooo.”

“My sister did mention you in her letters, _however_ ,” Winter said, turning to glare at her sister, “she seems to have omitted a few details.”  

Weiss shuffled on her feet, not able to meet her sister’s eye. “I…you see, me and Yang.”

“Yang and I…”

“What? Oh!” Weiss stammered. She had never felt this ineloquent in her life. “Yang is, well, she’s-”

Taking mercy on her girlfriend, Yang interrupted, “She’s my girlfriend.”

Both girls watched as the wheels seemed to be turning in Winter’s head. She regarded them both, looking Yang up and down, before moving to stand directly in front of Weiss, her hands on her hips.

“I should certainly hope she is considering what I just walked in on you doing.” She said, giving Yang a stern sideways glare.

Yang chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. “Sorry about that, I forgot to lock the door.”

“So, I take it this is the reason for your less than stellar academic performance of late?”

“What!?” Yang suddenly called out, matching to stand in front of Weiss, “Your grades are dropping? Why didn’t you tell me that? That’s not right.”

Winter stepped back to watch the exchange. “Miss Xiao Long is correct sister, you shouldn’t be allowing your academic performance to lapse.”

“I…but, it’s not by much!”

There was a sudden look of concern written on Yang’s face and Winter watched closely as she reached over and gently placed her hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“It’s me, isn’t it? I’m distracting you, I’m sorry-“

“No!” Weiss interrupted, “Well, yes, but it’s not your fault Yang. I want to spend time with you, that just means I maybe studying a little less.”

“No, not cool…” Yang backed off and walked over to the bed to grab her jacket. “You’re the smartest girl in this whole school, and I’m not going to be the reason you fail, I’m leaving so you can study.”

“Yang no.”

“Yang yes,” Yang replied with a smile, walking over to lightly kiss her cheek, “don’t worry, I’m gonna hang out with Ruby, we can hang out later babe.”

Weiss blushed slightly when Yang called her babe, it was a little embarrassing being seen this way in front of her sister. She looked over to see Winter still quietly watching them.

As shocked as she was to discover her sister had a girlfriend, so far Winter was not entirely unimpressed by Yang’s character. She was certainly disappointed that her sister had not mentioned their relationship outside of being teammates and friends, but she could guess the reasons, she clearly feared her disapproval. She knew how important her approval was to Weiss, so in that spirit, she decided it was perhaps prudent to get to know this girl that seemed to care for her sister so greatly.

“Miss Xiao Long.” She said, stepping forward with her hands behind her back.

“Yang.”

“Yang,” Winter replied, “perhaps since my dear sister will be busy studying, you and I could have a little chat.”

Yang nodded and smiled, “Sure!”

“Excellent.”

Weiss watched as her girlfriend and sister headed for the door.

“Hey, you got any baby pictures of little Weissy?” She heard Yang say from a little down the hall.

“I do believe I have a few on my scroll yes.”

“Nice!”

Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was glad that Winter had reacted more favourably than she had anticipated, but she wasn’t sure if this was a little too favourable for comfort. She was never going to hear the end of those baby pictures. She silently prayed that Winter wouldn’t give Yang copies…Her prayers went unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For timrocks99 Some Freezerburn for you : )


	24. Best Proposal Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Freezerburn for LadyWolvie82 who asked for a fluffy proposal fic and here it is (there is smut in it) BUT its far from explicit, still thou, NSFW.
> 
> More notes at the end, I'll let you get on with reading it! Enjoy :)

Weiss hadn’t suffered from many sleepless nights since moving in with Yang. In addition to her girlfriend being like a walking space heater, she was also incredibly comfortable and always made her feel safe and loved. This night however was an entirely different story; she couldn’t sleep.

Most of the time any restless nights she did have Yang was to blame in one way or another. Either she wasn’t around and Weiss missed the comfort she had gotten so used to in the bed beside her, or Yang was there, and keeping her up all night for an entirely different reason, one which she never complained about.  

Tonight was no exception, only this time Yang was completely oblivious to the part she had to play in Weiss’ restlessness.

One thing that Weiss could say about herself is that she was a careful and meticulous planner. She even liked this about herself, planning was an important part of life and in her opinion also fun. However, the plan currently stuck in her head on a loop was the reason for her inability to sleep and it was driving her nuts. No matter how hard she tried, even in her head, she just couldn’t get it to go how she wanted it too. It was, of course, all Yang’s fault.

She rolled over in bed, feeling Yang’s arms tightening around her when she moved. She was clearly asleep but Yang had always been a clingy sleeper, not that she minded. Through the dim light of their shared bedroom Weiss could just make out her bag laying on the floor, she sighed. Inside that bag was an item she had been holding onto for weeks, the most important purchase she had ever made, an engagement ring.

She knew that Yang never looked in her bag so that’s where she had been keeping it for the last two weeks, but it was starting to haunt her. She wanted so badly to just ask Yang that all important question, but even with all the planning and careful plotting, no method of proposal seen adequate.

Yang wasn’t just anyone to Weiss, she was special, the love of her life, and without a shadow of any doubt the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. This couldn’t be just any old proposal, it needed to be perfect, it needed to be magical, and it needed to be soon before she completely lost her mind from overthinking it.

Various different options had been considered, but they all seemed so cheesy to Weiss. She had even looked up ideas online but nothing seemed right. She had ruled out fireworks, too elaborate. She had briefly considered skywriting, but that seemed too impersonal. There was even that fateful day she had been considering a flash mob, what was she thinking? In the end, she had finally decided that if she was going to ask Yang to be her wife, she would stay true to herself in the way she asked.

Candle lights, romantic dinners, perhaps even dancing and then down on one knee, traditional…Perfect. The only issue now was the small details, and Weiss was a stickler for small details.

The grip on her body loosen slightly and she felt Yang fidget a little behind her.

“Hmmm, Weissy?” Yang hummed and lightly kissed the back of her neck, “Why are you awake?”

“I thought you were asleep,” Weiss replied, rolling over to lie face to face.

Yang flashed her a tired smile and lightly kissed her lips, “I was but all the thinking woke me up, what’s wrong baby?”

Weiss smiled and snuggles into her arms, resting her head in the crook of Yang’s neck. “I’m okay, really. A lot on my mind, but it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Hmmm.” Hands started to roam her body and Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled when they landed on her backside, giving it a gentle squeeze.

They both slept naked, something that Yang was very fond of doing. At first, Weiss hadn’t been that keen on the idea but after many nights of falling asleep after making love she had soon gotten used it and now it was normal for them.

“You sure you don’t wanna talk about it?” Yang asked and ran her hands up Weiss’ back sending a small shiver down her spine. “Or I can take your mind off it?”

Weiss chuckled lightly, “You do realize the time, right? And you look half asleep, and you want sex? really?”

“I always want sex,” Yang replied with a cheeky grin. She moved her hand to Weiss’ front and lightly squeezed her breast. “You should know that by now, but if you’re not in the mood.”

Weiss thought about it for a moment. She was definitely tired, but sleep wasn’t happening anyway, and she always did sleep better after Yang made love to her. It was certainly tempting and it would help take her mind off what she had planned. It was late however, but since neither of them had to work the next day sleeping in wasn’t out of the question.

“Hmm, okay,” she whispered and pushed her body further against her girlfriends, running her fingers through her messy hair. “I want too.”

Yang grinned and immediately moved in for a kiss, pushing Weiss onto her back and pressing the full weight of her body down on top of her. She knew Weiss loved this, to feel the weight of her naked body flush against hers. She kissed her deeply, but also lazily, still not fully awake.

Weiss loved nothing more than the feeling of being pressed into the mattress, Yang looming over her, covering every inch of her with hot firm skin. Their breast pressing together was sending shockwaves through her body and she shuddered, grabbing at Yang’s back.

They both sighed into the kiss and Yang licked her lower lips, seeking entry with her tongue. Weiss moaned and opened her mouth, happily excepting her tongue and wrestling against it with her own.

It was all very lazy and slow, soft sweet touches and gentle but heated kisses. Weiss loved it when it was like this, although with Yang it was always amazing no matter what. There was something about these lazy late night sessions, no build up or any kind of seduction, just two lovers expressing themselves through touch. She rolled her hips into Yang’s hand, sighing and clutching her head with both hands. They shared deeply into each other eyes, allowing all the love to be spoken without words.

“Yang,” Weiss sighed and arched her back up into her. “I love you so much.”

“I know,” Yang whispered back. She wiped the hair from Weiss’ forehead and rested against it, sharing her panting breaths. “I love you too.”

Weiss could do nothing but stare at Yang as the pleasure rolled over her. The love she saw in those lavender eyes never failing to leave her breathless. Nothing else mattered at that moment, every worried melting away under her lover’s tender touch.

She was getting close, starting to feel the familiar pressure building. She clutched to Yang as if her life depended on it, moaning and panting into her mouth between occasional kisses.  Everything intensified, the sweet caresses turning desperate and needy. Weiss felt like she was losing her mind, like she needed Yang more than oxygen. She never wanted to be without her, wanted nights like this for the rest of her life.

“Stay forever,” she whispered and shuddered heavily, so close to reaching her peck. “Never go.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Yang whispered back, smiling and looking down at her girlfriend gasping under her.  

“Yessss,” Weiss hissed and threw her head back on the pillow as an intense orgasm rippled through her. She screamed, clutching to Yang and gasping for breath. Through her pleasure she was vaguely aware of herself chanting Yang’s name and expressing her love over and over again. Finally, the pleasure subsided and she melted back into the mattress with a soft hum.

She finally opened her eyes to see Yang staring down at her. “Yang? Are you okay?”

Yang didn’t say anything, just hovered over her, her mouth hanging open.  A silence hung in the air before she finally recovered her senses enough to speak. “Did you just? Eh…”

Weiss raised her eyebrow, utterly confused. “Did I what?”

“When you came,” Yang continued, now smiling slightly. “You said something.”

“You’ll have to be more specific, I can’t remember my own name when I…you know,”  Weiss replied, blushing slightly. She still, even after all these years together, wasn’t used to how easily Yang could talk about such things. “What did I say?”

“Weiss, you just asked me to marry you,” Yang said with a small chuckle.

“What!!?” Weiss sat up slightly on her elbows, staring up at Yang with wide eyes, “No!..no no no no, that’s not how it was meant to happen!”  

“Wait?” Yang stared at her in shock, “you were planning to ask me?”

“Yes! But not like that,” Weiss complained, “You…I blame you for this entirely!”

“This is like, the cutest thing in the history of ever,” Yang smirked and laughed when Weiss pushed her over onto her back. “A marriage proposal in the middle of…”

“Yes, I get it!” Weiss sat up, burying her head in her hands and groaning in frustration, “It's not funny, I ruined everything, I had a whole plan!”

“Well, I think it was perfect, very us,” Yang chuckled, laying on her side and resting on her elbow. “I’ve not answered yet though.”

“No,” Weiss stood up, turning around to look down at her girlfriend on the bed with her hands on her hips. “You’re not going to answer. Since I messed this up, let me do it properly.

“Fair, go for it,” Yang grinned and lay back with her hands behind her head.

Since her plan was now completely out of the window, Weiss decided to make the best of it. She walked over and opened her bag, pulling out the small ring box and holding it as she turned back round to see Yang looking at her.

“Holy shit…” Yang said with a smile, “you have a ring and everything.”

“Yes,” Weiss replied, walking back to the bed and sitting on the edge. “I had this whole plan, but I don’t suppose it matters now.” She jumped on the bed, straddling her girlfriend and placing the box on her stomach.

Yang smiled when Weiss took both her hands in her own. “I have thought about this a lot. I love you, and I want to be with you the rest of my life.” She paused for a moment, considering her next words. She had planned this whole speech in her head multiple times, but now none of that seemed right anymore, so she decided to just let the words flow. “Living with you has been amazing, and being with you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You make me a better person every day and.”

She took a deep breath to steady her emotions before continuing. “You don’t even know how happy you make me, so…”

She let go of Yang’s hands and opened the ring box, holding it out. The ring inside was simple and elegant, with a small light blue diamond. “Yang Xiao Long, will you marry me?”

Yang allowed the silence to hang for a few moments, watching Weiss staring down at her with hopeful eyes. She knew what her answer would be before she even opened her mouth but suddenly the giddy excitement of the moment was too much for her. She quickly grabbed the ring box and placed it down on the bed before sitting up and throwing her arms around Weiss, kissing her deeply.

She pulled back, leaving them both breathless and flashed her a beaming smile. “Yes, yes yes yes yes!” she laughed and quickly peppered her face and lips with kisses, “A million times yes!”

Weiss giggled in delight and let Yang unleash a tornado of kisses on her before lightly pushing her back. “Really?” she said with a smile, “you’ll marry me?”

“Yes, really!” Yang grinned, “I’ll marry the heck out of you!”

Weiss laughed and grinned before reaching down to retrieve the ring from the bed. She pulled it out of the box and took Yang’s hand in her own. The ring slid onto her finger and Weiss sighed in relief that she had at least gotten the size right. They smiled at each other before Yang pulled her down and wrapped her arms around her, cuddling close together with Weiss’ head in the crook of her neck.

“By the way,” Yang said with a grin, “best proposal ever.”

Weiss hummed and snuggled closer before suddenly narrowing her eyes. “Wait? Which one?”

“Both,” Yang replied with a laugh, “I can’t wait to tell Ruby and Blake about this!”

“You will do no such thing!” Yang laughed harder when Weiss slapped her bare stomach. “tell them about the nice one!”

“They were both nice,” Yang replied with a grin.

“I can’t believe I’m marrying you…” Weiss said with a sigh but smiled despite herself.

“Believe it, baby,” Yang replied and pulled her closer with a happy sigh. “For real though, I’m seriously happy right now.”

Weiss smiled and sat up, resting on her elbow to look down at her. “You tired?”

“Not really, why?” Yang replied, although she already knew the answer.

Weiss didn’t reply with words and instead threw herself completely on top of Yang, kissing her deeply and running her hands over her body. She did feel the desire for a little payback, but mostly she wanted to show Yang just how happy she was. She succeeded in doing just that and turning her sleepless night into the very best kind for both of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about not putting this one in here, cos it's way longer than anything else in this Collection but it felt like the right place for it. I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Side note: Requests are closed for now, but commissions are still open (info can be found on my Tumblr) I'll open requests again after I'm up to date with everything. 
> 
> If you like this fic, you should have put a ring on it...but a review works too.  
> Thanks for reading as always! 
> 
> Much love!!!


	25. “Fine! I’m gay! I said it!”

“Yang, I can’t do this.” Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and refusing to meet her girlfriend’s eye. “Let’s just go back to the hotel, please.”

Yang walked across the still stationery elevator and in front of her. She placed her hand on Weiss’ shoulder, her other hand resting on her cheek and gently rubbing with the pad of her thumb. “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay. You can do this Weiss, I know you can.”

The elevator remained on the bottom floor and Yang was unwilling to press the button until Weiss did. She could tell the girl was struggling with her nerves and it was understandable, this was a big step.

“Listen,” Yang kept her tone low and calming, “We talked about this and we both agreed its time. I love you, and I think it’s about time everyone knew, especially your family.”

Weiss sighed and smiled slightly, reaching out to place her hand on Yang’s arm. “I love you too,” she whispered it almost as if she was afraid someone would hear. “I just don’t know how he’s going to react and I’m a bit scared.”

“I know, but I’m here and I have your back, you know that.”

“Yes, I know,” Weiss replied. “You know how hard it was for me to say it, even to you.”

Yang nodded. She remembered well the first time Weiss had admitted her preferences out loud. It was like trying to get blood from a stone, but afterwards, she had never seen her girlfriend look so relieved, somehow, she looked lighter, more at peace with herself. It was honestly a beautiful moment that she would never forget.

“How about a quick practice?” Yang suggested, “It helped you before.”

Weiss considered it briefly before nodding, “Okay but quickly, my father was expecting us in his office ten minutes ago.”

“Alright,” Yang cleared her throat, doing her best impression of a man. “Weiss! How generous of you to grace us with your presence, especially considering you neglect to return my calls.”

Weiss shook her head. Considering Yang had never met her father, her impersonation was hauntingly accurate. “I’m sorry, father, I can only apologise and endeavour to do better in the future. It is good to see you.”

Keeping up the deep manly voice Yang replied, “It is good to see you too Weiss, and who is this gorgeous girl you have brought to meet me?”

“Yang!” Weiss replied with a small chuckle, “be serious, my father would never call you gorgeous.”

“Oh, my gods, I’m so sorry Weiss, you didn’t tell me your father was blind,” Yang replied with a smirk.

Weiss laughed and batted her arm, “Stop goofing around, this is serious.”

“Sorry, babe,” Yang replied, “It’s just nice to hear you laugh, you hadn’t all day.”

Weiss nodded and stood on her tiptoes to lightly kiss her girlfriend’s cheek, “I know, thank you.”

“Now where was I? oh yes!” Yang cleared her throat again and continued her impersonation. “Are you going to introduce me to your friend?”

Weiss nodded and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. The fact that she could clearly see this wasn’t her father stood in front of her didn’t help much with her nerves since she knew soon she would have to say this to him in person. “Yang isn’t my friend father, she’s my…well you see, I’m…”

Yang nodded and waved her arm, “Say it,” she whispered in encouragement. “Go on.”

“I’m…eh.” Weiss shook her head and tried again, why was this so difficult? “I…”

“Weiss, say it!” Yang cheered and patted her shoulder, “You can do this, I believe in you!”

“I can’t,” Weiss said with a sigh, “Yang, I can’t do this.”  

“Yes, you can!” Yang grabbed her by both shoulders, shaking her slightly, “You are Weiss Schnee, you can do anything!”

Weiss looked up at her girlfriend smiling down at her, there was such encouragement in her eyes, Yang really did believe what she was saying. She believed in her so much. It filled Weiss was a sudden sense of pride.

“I can,” she said, “I can do this.”

“Heck yeah, you can!” Yang grinned, “You’re gonna go in there and say it right to his face!”

“Yes, I am!” Weiss said back with determination. “I’ll say it, I’ll tell him how it is.”

“Tell it! Say it, Weiss, say it.”

“Fine! I’m gay! I said it!” Weiss shouted, grinning to herself.

“Yes! That’s my girl.” Yang cheered, “Say it again for the cheap seats at the back.”

“I’m gay!!” Weiss shouted again. “Really, really gay.” She grinned, feeling more and more determined with each passing second.

“Yeah you are!” Yang pumped her fist in the air, “Tell your dad how gay you are.”

“I’m so gay I don’t know what day it is.” Weiss said with a laugh and Yang grinned at her. “So gay I can’t even think straight.”

“Yeaaaah!” Yang laughed, “And you really like boobs!” she said with a smirk, “big ones.”

“Yeah!” Weiss cheered, completely caught up in the moment, “I really do.”

“Big old tatas for Weiss Schnee!”

“Yeah, big old…wait?… Yang!” Weiss suddenly stopped, her smiling dropping in favour of giving Yang a stern look, “I’m not going to tell him that!”

Yang laughed and threw her arm around Weiss’ shoulders. “That’s fair, maybe taking it a bit far. The first part was great though. I’m proud of you.”

Weiss smiled and leant into her girlfriend’s side with a sigh, “I can do this, can’t I?”

“Yes, you can.” Yang whispered and kissed the top of her head, “And no matter what happens, you always have me,” She smirked slightly, “and my boobs.”

Weiss chuckled, “You’re an idiot, but thank you. I do feel better.”

“Good,” Yang said, “then let’s do this.”

Weiss sighed and pulled out her scroll, holding it up to the elevated terminal.

“Authorisation excepted, welcome miss Schnee.” The electronic voice said. “Which floor will you be requiring?”

“Floor 15, Jacques Schnee office please,” Weiss replied, still pressed to Yang’s side.

“Very well miss Schnee, ascending, floor 15, have a nice day.”

The elevator began its journey and Weiss looked at Yang. The encouragement in her eyes giving her the strength she needed. There was no going back now.


	26. Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!

“There hot wings,” Yang said, pushing the plate across the floor to Weiss, “I can’t get over that you’ve never had hot wings before.”

Weiss closely examined the plate before running her finger across one of the wings only to immediately wipe her finger with a tissue. “They seem, messy. My family did not allow this kind of food in our home.”

“Weiss that’s awful!” Ruby shouted down from her bunk. She hung over the edge, looking down at her. “Please tell me you were allowed potato chips!?”

“Chips are a food that requires you to use your hands, so no, I was not allowed them.” Weiss stated, “That kind of food was considered unseemly and uncivilised.”

“Uncivilised!” Ruby cried out, making fart noises by pressing her cheeks together and blowing a raspberry.

Yang laughed at her sister before turning her attention back to Weiss. “Well, your boring fart of a family is exactly the reason we’re here. We have everything!” she waved her arms over the various plates littering the dorm room floor. “We got wings, we got pizza rolls, we got hot packets! We got it all.”

“Not all,” Ruby said, “No chips…”

Thinking for a moment Yang looked over at Blake with a shy smile. “Oh, Blakey,” she said in a singing tone. “I know you were saving them, but Weiss’ need is greater.”

Blake sighed and reached into the top drawer of her dresser, pulling out a bag of chips and tossing them to Yang. “Fine, help yourself.”

“Blake you don’t have too.” Weiss protested, but Blake just smiled and shook her head.

“Alright!” Yang said, opening the chips and setting them down on the floor. “Go nuts!”

Weiss looked over the various foods, not quite knowing where to start. She looked up to see Yang smiling at her, encouraging her. “You know, this is going to sound really strange, but this feels wrong. I wasn’t allowed this at home, if my father could see me now, sat on the floor ready to eat this kind of food, well, he would not be pleased.”

“All the more reason to do it,” Yang replied with a grin, “forbidden fruit always tastes sweeter.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled, “It's just strange getting into the habit of doing things my father would never allow me to do.”

“Well,” Yang smirked, “Bet your father wouldn’t approve of you doing me, and you got into the habit pretty quick.”

“Yang!” Weiss yelled and slapped her leg, which only succeeded in making her laugh harder. “Can we get back to the subject of eating, please?”

“I thought I was.”

“Yang Xiao Long!”

Yang laughed and dodged another slap. “Sorry! Sorry! I’ll behave. Don’t full name me.”

Despite the inappropriate nature of the jokes, Weiss found herself chuckling slightly. She was in a good mood, surrounded by friends and her loving girlfriend who were encouraging her to try new things and broaden horizons.

“Okay,” she said, turning her attention back to the food, “where do I start?”

“Well, since we were just talking about it, maybe try the chips first,” Yang replied, handing her the bag.

Weiss reached into the bag, taking a chip and bring it to her lips to taste. After a few tentative nibbles, she ate the entire chip and immediately reached in for another one. “I like these,” she said with a smile.

Yang smiled and watched her, tilting her head. It was an adorable sight, like watching a baby chick trying to walk for the first time. The delight on her face was by far the cutest thing she had ever seen. She sighed and shuffled closer, “You’re so cute,” she whispered and Weiss blushed, nearly choking on her food when she leant in and lightly kissed her ear.

“Yang,” Weiss whispered back, tilting her when Yang kissed down her neck.

“How can you make eating a chip so adorable?” Yang asked, pulling back to look at her. “I love you.”

Weiss giggled, “I love you too.”

They stared at each other before Yang moved in for a kiss, sighing into it and throwing her arms around her girlfriends back. When she pulled back, she rested there forehead together with a content smile before whispering. “You taste like salt and vinegar.”

“Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!” Ruby shouted down at them, laughing when they both looked up at her, “You two are really cute, but the gay is at a dangerous level in here.” She laughed even harder when Weiss glared at her.

“Well, thank you, Ruby Rose, for ruining the mood.”

“You’re welcome!” Ruby replied with a grin and Weiss couldn’t help but laugh a little when she heard Blake snickering from the other side of the room.

She turned back to Yang, who was also chuckling slightly, “what should I try next?” she asked.

Yang smirked and leant in close again, “chicken wings, and maybe after I can lick the sauce off your fingers for you.”

“Yang Xiao Long!”

Everyone in the room started laughing and Weiss give in, joining them. Today was a good day.


	27. “I wasn’t looking in a gay way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering why these one-shots have been so very gay of late. I reblogged a prompt list on Tumblr that was VERY gay. XD

 “Weiss, you’re doing it again.” Blake said, smirking at her friend. She laughed slightly when Weiss didn’t seem to hear her. “Weiss?”

“Sorry, what did you say?” Weiss shook her head and turned her attention to Blake.

They were sat at a table in the library, both trying to do an upcoming assignment. However, Blake wasn’t getting very far; her teammate’s behaviour was far too entertaining.

“I said you were doing it again.”

“Doing what?” Weiss asked, creasing her brow.

Blake smirked and pointed across the library. “Gawking at Yang.”

When Weiss followed her eyes, she saw Yang standing with her hands on her hips, talking to Ruby on the other side of the room. She sneered and quickly looked away, hissing at Blake, “I was not gawking! I do not gawk!”

Blake snickered, “Sure, not like you were staring at her chest or anything like that.”

Weiss’ eyes widened in shock and she blushed, looking away. “I was doing no such thing…”

“Hey, it’s okay I get it. I mean if I was gay, I’d probably be looking too. Yang definitely has assets.” Blake said, shrugging her shoulders.

“What!?” Weiss shouted before quickly lowering her voice when she remembered where they were. “I wasn’t looking in a gay way!” she whispered angrily.

“You were not staring at your friend’s breasts in a gay way?”

“Blake, I…It wasn’t, eh. Weiss sighed and rubbed her forehead. She knew Blake wasn’t stupid, not much got past the girl and she had definitely been caught in the act. “It’s not like that.”

“Weiss its fine,” Blake replied with a smile, “no one cares if you’re gay. I’m pretty sure Yang is too.”

“She is!?”

Blake tried to hide her amusement at the sudden excitement in her friend’s voice. She was so bad at her hiding it, it was far too funny. She failed to hide a small chuckle and Weiss glared at her.

“Pretty sure she is, yeah,” Blake replied.

Weiss continued to glare for a moment before looking away and down at her book. “Well, that’s fascinating information, but it’s of absolutely no concern to me, I’m not gay.” She muttered.

“Alright,” Blake said with a shrug. She wasn’t going to press the issue further.

A silence hung in the air before Blake spotted Yang walking over to them. She smirked and looked at Weiss who was keeping her eyes on her textbook before lightly nudging one of her books off the table and onto the floor. The sound startled Weiss and she looked up.

“Oops, how clumsy of me,” Blake said, trying to keep a straight face. “Yang, could you grab that for me?”

“Sure thing partner!” Yang said with a grin.

The spectacle of watching Weiss trying so hard not to look when Yang bent over to retrieve the book was a marvellous sight to behold. Her eyes seemed to fly around the room in a desperate attempt to look at anything other than the clear view down her teammate’s shirt when she leant forward. She, of course, failed miserably.

Yang threw the book back on the table and straightened her shirt. “Welp, I just wanted to let you know me and Rubes are off into Vale, if you want to join us? Weiss are you okay?”

Weiss looked up at Yang. She was fully aware she was blushing but couldn’t seem to push it back. She cleared her throat and looked down at her textbook. “Perfectly fine, thank you.” She muttered.

“Eh, alright.” Yang replied, shrugging her shoulder, “So any takers for Vale?”

Perfectly aware that Weiss was in the midst of a meltdown Blake replied for her. “No, we have a lot of studying to do, have fun though.”

Yang smiled and gave her the thumbs up, “Catch you later ladies, don’t work too hard.”

As soon as Yang was out of sight, Weiss immediately groaned and banged her head down on the table.

“You okay there Weiss?” Blake asked.

“I’m so gay.” Weiss whispered and groaned again, keeping her head on the table.

Blake smiled and reached over to pat her on the back. “I know, I know.”


	28. You two are so Gay

Weiss stepped out of the bathroom, adjusting the jacket half of her outfit and fastening the last few buttons. It was new and if she did say so herself looked quite fetching. She walked through the bathroom door, closing it behind her and stepping into the dorm room.

“Ruby the bathroom is free if you wish to change,” She said before walking over to the desk and leaning on the edge.

Before Ruby could answer however she noticed Yang was staring at her, looking her up and down with great interest. She raised her eyebrow and looked down at herself, suddenly feeling self-conscious under her teammate’s intense gaze. “Is there something wrong Yang?”

“Is that new?” Yang asked, jumping down from her bunk and pointing to her outfit.

Weiss looked down at herself again before looking at Yang, “Yes, you all got new outfits recently, I thought I would follow suit.” She replied, pushing herself off the desk and taking a few steps forward. “Why? Is there something wrong with it?”

“Something wrong with it?” Yang smiled and begun circling around her, taking it in. “That outfit is stylin! You are rocking it girl!”

After a quick recovery from the momentary surprise of an unexpected compliment, Weiss smiled and blushed slightly. “Oh, well thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Yang replied with a grin, “I mean I knew you had style, but damn…Especially the boots.”

It wasn’t that Weiss was at all unaccustomed to compliments about her appearance, but somehow coming from Yang it hit her pride harder. She felt a sudden well of happiness bubbling up inside her at Yang’s approval.

“I did think the boots were a nice touch,” she replied with a smile.

“Definitely!”

Weiss felt the sudden need to reciprocate, Yang was being so nice to her, it was only fair she return the compliment. “I like your new outfit too, its…Extraordinarily well coordinated.”

Yang chuckled and grinned at her, “I know right, I look hot!”

“You look very nice yes,” Weiss replied, blushing slightly, “the colour really brings out your eyes.”

They both stared at each other for a moment before the spell was broken by a loud grown from behind them.

“Oh, my gods!” Ruby cried out before falling on her back on the bed. “This is painful…”

Blake chuckled, looking up from her book, “She’s not wrong, you two are so gay.” She said with a small smirk.

“What!?” Weiss cried out and stared intently at Blake, “It’s not gay, I was just…” she looked over at Yang, expecting the same look of outrage only to find her grinning. “Yang?”

“She isn’t wrong,” Yang replied, “I’ve been flirting with you for weeks.”

Weiss could only stare in total shock. She never would have imagined that Yang’s compliments were anything but platonic. However, thinking back they had been fairly frequent of late. “You have? I thought you were just being friendly?” she asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Weiss,” Yang replied with a chuckle, “Last week I told you that your legs could make grown men fall to the knees and weep.”

“Eh, oh yes,” Weiss blushed and looked away. She had forgotten all about that one.

“And a few days ago, I told you that your hair flows like the first winter’s snow.” Yang continued with a smile. “How is that not flirting? Unless I’ve been doing it wrong.”

“No, no,” Weiss said holding her hands up, “You’re right, I guess I just didn’t see it.”

“Well, to be honest, I thought you were flirting back,” Yang said, her smile dropping slightly. “I guess you weren’t. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I mean if you’re not gay, it’s cool.” She chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. “I’ll stop.”

“Now let’s not do anything hasty,” Weiss replied quickly, “I didn’t say I wasn’t, I mean, maybe…“ she stopped for a moment, looking around the room. “I really wish we weren’t being watched by now…” she sighed and blushed harder when she looked over to see Ruby and Blake both observing them with great interest.

Ruby was grinning like mad and chuckling, Blake was watching with a sly smirk.

“Perhaps we could get out of here,” Weiss suggested, “maybe, have breakfast together?”

Yang grinned and for a moment had to stop herself from doing a giddy little happy dance, “Heck yeah, I would love that.”

Weiss was momentarily taken aback when Yang linked her arm but excepted the contact with a smile as they walked out the door.

“Oh, thank the gods!” Ruby said with a laugh, “Bout time, am I right?”

“You’re not wrong,” Blake replied, “the tension was killing me.”

The tension may have been over, but now they were whole new problems to deal with. It wasn’t more than a week or so later that Ruby discovered that walking in on your sister smooching with her best friend was way worse. She longed for the days of awkward tension.


	29. A Weiss Little Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been spamming this collection pretty hard last few days, but it'll slow down a bit now I'm putting all my other writing projects aside for a bit to focus on Shoot My Heart (My Monochrome AU) and another FB story I'm working on that's not been uploaded yet.
> 
> Yang and Weiss go for a little bike ride. Weiss is far more into it than she would care to admit. *Smirks* NSFW

Although she would only grudgingly admitted it, Weiss Schnee was a speed freak. She loved the thrill of the open road, hanging on to Yang as they tore up the highway at breakneck speeds. Yang knew she loved it, not just from the way she would grab her waist tightly and press into her back, but mostly from the huge grin on her girlfriend’s face when they would finally pull over.

In addition to the exhilaration of a high-speed ride, there was one thing Weiss had never admitted, even to Yang. It turned her on.  There was something about it, maybe it was the close proximity, or perhaps the gentle vibration of the engine beneath her. Weiss didn’t know what it was, but after every ride with Yang, she felt like jumping her girlfriend and tearing her clothes off.

Of course, she had never acted on it, but boy did she want too. After every ride she would take a long cold shower to calm herself down and then approach Yang with a cool head. Then they would usually have sex, but so far Yang didn’t seem to be aware it was the bike rides that had affected her libido, or so she thought.

The truth was, Yang knew everything. She was more than aware of the effect their little trips had on Weiss and it was more than a little amusing, not to mention enticing. She wished Weiss would act on it. That would be something to see, something she really wanted to see.

Time passed, this continued and Yang was becoming more and more curious to see the results of her girlfriend’s speed related sexual energy put to use. With an idea in mind, she suggests a bike ride. Of course, Weiss happily accepted the offer, she always did, and they hit the road.

It was halfway down a long winding country lane that Weiss realized this was no ordinary journey. For some reason, Yang was acting differently. For one thing, her biker jacket was open, which had never been the case before and it meant that Weiss’ hands were making direct contact with her abs.  She felt the muscles contracting with each breath under her fingers, shuddering and closing her eyes.  Another difference was the noise, every now and then Yang would make a small sound through the speaker in her hamlet. She made a small grunting sound whenever she changed gear and a long drawn out breath for every turn, it was driving Weiss absolutely insane. The last and most noticeable change were the vibrations, they for some reason felt stronger, more intense than before.

Weiss heard herself moan out loud and bite her lip, she knew Yang could hear her through the speaker and the last thing she wanted was for her girlfriend to know what was going through her mind at that moment.  Of course, with all her best intentions she couldn’t help herself, the vibrations were flooding her body with pleasure and that mixed with the adrenaline of the high speed, she was done for.

Images flashed through her mind of herself taking Yang, forcing her to pull over the side of the road and taking her on the glass of some deserted field. She shook her head, trying to chase the thoughts away, this was unlike her.  She had almost succeeded in pulling herself together when she heard Yang make a sound akin to a moan. That was it, she had to have her, it was non-negotiable.

Before she could give it any more thought, or any thought at all as the case was, she reached up and placed both her hands on Yang’s breasts from behind, squeezing through her t-shirt. Yang swerved slightly from the sudden shock before regaining control of the bike. She hadn’t expected Weiss to make a move when she was still driving. She briefly considered pulling over but was honestly too curious to see how far her girlfriend would take this.

Weiss firmly massaged her before running her hand back down to her stomach and under her t-shirt. She continued up until her hands were resting on Yang’s bra and then quickly slipped under it. Yang grabbed the handles of the bike tightly, trying with her all might to make sure her eyes stayed open and on the road. They were moving fast, one slip up and she would most definitely crash. She heard Weiss moan through her speaker and shuffled in her seat, feeling her underwear becoming increasingly wetter by the second.  

The touch on her breasts grow bolder and Weiss begin tweaking at her nipples, causing her to swerve again for a moment. Yang was panting, pleasure rippling through her. For a moment she cursed herself for adjusting the engine in order to increase the vibrations, it was intensifying everything.

As absolutely glorious as it felt she was worried any more would cause her to veer off the road. Her worry only got worse when Weiss abandoned her breast in favour of thrusting her hand inside her pants. “Weiss,” She moaned into the microphone inside her helmet, “we can’t…”

The only reply was a loud moan and it only served to make things worse. When Weiss touched her directly, pushing her underwear aside and touching her where she needed it most, Yang knew enough was enough. She couldn’t risk their life by allowing herself to finish at high speeds. She quickly pulled the bike into a wayside but didn’t turn the engine off, allowing the vibration to continue.

Weiss didn’t stop, she didn’t even seem to notice they had pulled over. She continued her assault on Yang’s breast with one hand and rubbed her firmly with the other. The whole time Yang could hear her pant and moan through the speaker.

“Weiss, yessss.” Yang moaned and fell forward over the handlebars. She was close to finishing, and with a loud moan of her name coming from her girlfriend, she did. She shook in front of Weiss, moaning and crying out her name. Everything felt so much more intense this way, and she wasn’t sure if it was the vibration of the engine or her girlfriend’s reckless passion that set her off harder than ever before.

After a few moments, the only sounds were the gentle humming of the engine coupled with panting breaths. Yang chuckled and sat up, taking off her helmet and throwing it on the ground. “Well, that was a thing.” She said with a grin before turning to look at Weiss.

Weiss sat silently in her seat behind her, slowly removing her helmet. Her face was completely red and her breaths were coming out in small pants. Yang watched her closely, electing not to speak and give her a moment to gather her thoughts.

Suddenly, Weiss stepped off the bike, standing beside it. “What, what did I just do?” she asked with wide eyes.

“You just got me off on my motorcycle.” Yang replied with a grin, before also stepping off the bike.

“What?” Weiss rubbed her forehead and started pacing, “Yang, I could have got us both killed! What was I thinking?”

“I don’t think you were.” Yang replied, “It’s partly my fault.”

“Your fault?” Weiss asked, “I’m the one that started, you know. This is entirely my fault!”

“Nah,” Yang smirked and leant back against her bike, “I knew how, frisky our little trips get you, so I may have tweaked the engine and made a few other adjustments to encourage it a little.”

Weiss glared at her, narrowing her eye. “You knew?”

“Yup!”

“And you deliberately provoked me?” Weiss continued her voice dangerously low.

“Also, true.”

“Why?”

Yang smiled and approached her girlfriend, allowing her hips to sway a little as she walked. When she got closer, she leant down and whispered in her ear, “I wanted you to take what’s yours.” She grinned to herself when she felt Weiss shudder and let out a long breath. “You don’t even know how hot you are.”

“Yang.” Weiss whispered and grabbed her girlfriend’s jacket. She was still angry but was honestly too worked up to care. “It was reckless.”

“Yeah, it was,” Yang breathed into her ear, “Really reckless, you took me when I was driving nearly a hundred miles an hour.”

Weiss couldn’t stop a moan from escaping her lips. She had no idea why these words had that kind of effect on her. She pulled Yang closer, feeling their bodies pressed together on the side of the desolate county road. “Yang.” She whispered and felt Yang nodded against her. “Take me home.”

“No more rides?” Yang asked, pulling back to look at her.

Weiss smirked for a moment before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. “No, I’m not done riding just yet.” She whispered in her lips.

“Oh heck yeah.” Yang replied with a grin, “I love this side of you.”

Weiss smiled and released herself from Yang’s grip, walking over her bike and jumping back on. “Better get me home then, full speed.”

The trip home was indeed full speed and Yang couldn’t wait to get Weiss back to their home. Of course, the velocity of their journey had the desired effect and Weiss jumped her as soon as they entered the house. More bike rides were definitely in their future, a lot more.


	30. I Had The Dream Again

It was every night and Weiss sick of it. She’d had dreams about her teammates before, but nothing like this. There was that one dream where she was with Ruby eating an entire plate of spaghetti without utensils, that was disturbing in of itself. Then there was the dream where she was playing chess with Blake and every time one of them said the word checkmate a Grimm would attack, another interesting insight into her own psyche. The dreams she was having lately however were disturbing in an entirely different context.

She had never had a dream about Yang before, even an incredibly silly one but now…Now they were almost nightly.

The only person she had discussed this with was Blake, who she trusted to keep it in confidence and not to tease her about it, well not much anyway.

“Weiss are you okay?” Speaking of Blake, she had been so caught up obsessing over the meaning of her dreams she’d forgotten the girl was even there, sitting on her bed across the room.

“I’m fine, I’m just tired. I had the dream again.” Weiss replied.

“Oh.” Blake put her book down and moved to sit on the edge of her bunk. “I know you dismissed this last time I brought it up but have you giving any more consideration to talking to Yang about it?”

“Are you completely insane!?” Blake almost laughed at her reaction but held it in. “Can you imagine how she would react to finding out I’ve been having sexual dreams about her.” Weiss said the word “sexual” as if it was the dirtiest word in the history of the world.

“I can imagine a certain amount of smugness would be involved.” Blake replied, “But Yang isn’t completely without tact…” She paused for a moment as if considering what you just said, “On second thought I may be wrong about that.”

“I really can’t tell her about this.” Weiss replied with a sigh, “it’s far too embarrassing.”

“You told me.” Blake stood and walked across the room, sitting on the edge of Weiss’ bunk.

“That’s because I trust you not to make fun of me, and because I know you would think about this logically.” Weiss said, “Just because I’m having dreams about Yang doesn’t necessarily mean anything, could have just as easily been about you.”

“Not Ruby?” Blake asked with a small smirk.

“Not on your life…”

Blake chuckled. “You know I’ve been thinking about it and I think I’ve worked out what these dreams are about.”

“Oh? Then please enlighten me before I go out of my mind.”

Blake dropped the smirk and her tone became more serious. “Well, you and I have become a lot closer lately as friends, even to the point where you’re willing to confide in me about things like this.”

Weiss nodded and remained silent allowing her to continue. She was interested in seeing where Blake was going with this.

“And you’re pretty close to Ruby.” Blake rolled her eyes and smirked when it looks like Weiss was about to complain. “Don’t try and deny it, you two are friends whether you like it or not.”

“Fine,” Weiss replied with a sigh, “what’s your point?”

“My point is that I think you’re yearning to be closer to Yang, and your subconscious is taking it a little too far.”

When Weiss thought about it, she realised there was a lot of sense in that. She sighed in relief and smiled slightly. “That makes a lot of sense actually.”

“You don’t have to sound so surprised.” Blake replied, getting up to move back to her own bed. “Look, just talk to Yang, you don’t have to divulge the details of your dreams, just tell her you want to spend more time with her.”

Weiss nodded. “I will, thank you Blake.”

“Happy to help.” Blake grabbed her book and sat back on the bed, “You know you can always talk to me.”

“I appreciate that and-”

“Helllooo ladies!”

Weiss didn’t get time to finish the sentence when Yang burst into the room. She looked as though she been running, sweaty and slightly out of breath. “Man, I’m beat!” She said cheerfully before dropping her bag on the floor in the middle of the room.

Before either of them had a chance to speak, Yang started stripping her clothes off in the middle of the room.

“Yang, what are doing?” Weiss asked, averting her eyes.

“I’m sweaty as hell, gonna take a shower.” She didn’t stop stripping as she spoke.

“Can’t you get undressed in the bathroom?” Yang was now nearly down to her underwear, and Weiss hadn’t remembered it been so hot in here before.

“Why bother, we’re all girls here,” Yang replied with a grin.

Finally, stripped completely down to nothing but her underwear, Yang headed over to the wardrobe to grab a towel. Never before in her life had Weiss had this much difficulty controlling where to put her eyes. She was trying to look down at her textbook, the wall, the door, anywhere but Yang, but it was fruitless. The final nail in the coffin came when Yang accidentally dropped her towel, leaning down to retrieve it, she couldn’t not look.

After a few moments of unintentional gawking, Yang disappeared into the bathroom and Weiss breathed a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat from her brow. it wasn’t until she heard Blake clearing her throat that she remembered she wasn’t alone.

“Dream interpretation is, however, a tricky thing.” Blake said with a smirk before looking back down at her book.

Weiss stared at the wall, a blush spread across her face. Perhaps it was true that she really was attracted to Yang. Now it just remained to be seen if this was a beautiful dream or a terrible nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still uploading these from time to time, but not as much since I'm working on a big muti-chapter FB story that I don't plan to upload until it's completely done (then I'll do weekly updates) It's going good so far, I'm on chapter 5 yay.


	31. House Huntresses

“I like this one, it’s very…quaint,” Weiss said and moved in for a closer look. “That is the right word, isn’t it? I don’t think I’ve ever used that word before.

Yang chuckled at her fiancé and took her hand, walking closer to the small house with a white picket fence surrounding it. It was the third house they had looked at that day but even without seeing the inside, Yang had to agree, it was definitely quaint, very charming.

With only two months before their wedding, it was important that they find the right house but there was a lot to consider.

“I’m glad you like it so far.” Yang said, “It’s the first one we’ve looked at today that comes even close to being within budget.”

“Except that we would have to replace the roof.” Weiss pointed up and when Yang followed her eyes she noticed for the first time that the roof was fetched. “Whose idea was that?”

“Well, it does add to the charm.”

“You won’t be quite so charmed by it when it collapses on your head,” Weiss replied. She pulled out a notepad and started jotting things down. “Replace roof.” She mumbled before heading inside.

“Weiss,” Yang complained as she followed her to the door. “A new roof will put us way over budget. Remember you don’t have your family’s money to fall back on anymore.”

“Do not remind me, please.” Weiss said, rolled her eyes, “But I’m sure we can manage. Now come on, the realtor only gave us the keys for an hour, so stop complaining and let’s look around.”

“Maybe we can manage, if we eat nothing but ramen noodles for a month afterwards.” Yang complained.

“That sounds incredibly unhealthy.”

“Well, maybe we-” Yang wasn’t able to finish her sentence as they closed the door and could finally see the inside of the house. “Wow…”

The house was nothing particularly special, not grand or overly ostentatious but when Weiss had used the word quaint earlier it suddenly rang with a whole lot more truth. The previous resident’s furniture was still inside, two sofas surrounding an open fireplace and fur rug lay on the ground in front of it. The living room and kitchen were open plan and the whole place had a warm log cabin feel to it. Yang felt instantly in love.

“Weiss, we have to buy this place,” Yang whispered in owe.

“Suddenly not concerned about budget?” Weiss replied, “I don’t know Yang, it’s nice, I guess.” She was clearly less impressed.

“To hell with budget, this place is perfect.” Yang grabbed her hand and pulled her to the sofa in front of fireplace. “Imagine this. We have been on a long hunt together and we come home all cold, wet and miserable.”

“You are not a very good salesperson, Yang.”

“Hear me out.” Yang flopped down on the sofa, pulling Weiss on to her lap. “We come back here, to our home and maybe after we take a hot bath, together of course.” She winked, causing Weiss to giggle slightly. “Then we get wrapped up in a big blanket and we snuggle up right here, in front of an open fire.”

Weiss hummed and leant into her, snuggling close. “Okay, I do like that.”

“I thought you might,” Yang replied, stroking her hair. “And then I’ll make us some hot chocolate and we’ll talk. Enjoy the peace and quiet, until you fall asleep in my arms and I carry you to our bed.”

Weiss sighed and closed her eyes, visualising everything her fiancé was saying. It did sound wonderful. “But you do realise we could do that in any house?”

“Yes, but look at you.” Yang placed fingers on her chin, tilting her head up so their eyes met. “We’ve been looking at houses all day and this is the most relaxed I’ve seen you. You even put your notepad away. This house has instantly relaxed you.”

“It isn’t the house,” Weiss whispered and gently touched her lips against hers. “It’s you.”

Yang hummed, kissing her again before resting their foreheads together and leaning further back on the sofa. “Why not both?”

“Yang, we could live anywhere. As long as I’m with you, I’m at home.” Weiss replied softly and shuffled closer on her lap, resting her head in the crook of her neck.

“Okay, that settles it we are definitely buying this place if this is the effect it has on you.” Yang smiled and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms tightly around her fiancé’s smaller frame and pulled her as close as it was possible. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It was quite a surprise when the realtor arrived an hour later to show the house to another couple. He definitely hadn’t expected to see the previous couple fast asleep on the sofa, cuddled in each other’s arms with contented smiles on their faces. He did congratulate himself however, by the looks of it he was pretty sure he just made a sale.


	32. Out Of My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Soulmate AU : )

Weiss Schnee, did not know a single good joke. It wasn’t that she didn’t know jokes, she just didn’t know any good ones. It was unfortunate that her soulmate seemed to have a liking for them.

Now, this wouldn’t have been so bad had her soulmate been able to tell her things other than what you already knew. And every now and then it did take her by surprise when a joke she had perhaps heard but paid little attention to would get stuck in her subconscious long enough for her soulmate to pick up on it, but most of the time it was hearing the same jokes over and over again.

Most of the time Weiss didn’t mind having her soulmate’s voice jabbering away in the back of her mind, she was used to it. Much like everyone else it was just the norm.

She remembered when it first kicked in around the age of 13. She hadn’t understood it at first, but she sister had soon explained.

“Your soulmate isn’t really speaking to you, I mean they are, but it’s more complicated than that.” Winter had told her. “Your connection with them means that they enhance your personality with their own. It’s not really them, but a part of them.”

Weiss hadn’t understood until a few days later. She had been in her bedroom and had accidentally stubbed her toe on the dresser on her way to the bathroom. It was when her inner monologue yelled out with several colourful expletives that she finally began to understand. That most definitely was not her.

Of course, they were words she knew but would never dream of using even internally, it seems however her soulmate didn’t have that problem.

By her first year of highschool she had become accustomed to that little voice in the back of her mind, even to the point where she could carry on whole conversations with it. Of course, it couldn’t tell her anything she didn’t already know, but it did sometimes offer her little glimpses into her own subconscious. Her soulmate, who she had assumed was female, seemed to be able to access parts of her mind that even she couldn’t reach.

At first it had been disconcerting but at times it could be oddly comforting. The first time she had come across this phenomenon was after a particularly hash talking too from her father regarding her choice of school. She had chosen a school he didn’t approve of and after a serious disagreement, she had even begun to second-guess herself. She soulmate however wouldn’t allow it.

“You want to go to that school.” The voice in her head I told her. “You know you’re strong enough and smart enough, don’t back down.”

“But what if it’s the wrong decision?” Weiss had thought. “What if he’s right?”

“He’s not. He doesn’t know what’s best for you. He’s a pompous controlling asshole.”

Weiss had shaken her head and sighed loudly. She knew these thoughts were her own in one way or another, her soulmate just wasn’t afraid to verbalise them, so to speak.

In the end her soulmate had talked her into sticking to her guns and going to the school of her choice. It was times like this when they unique connection was actually beneficial.

Of course, life is often a double-sided coin and on the flip side there were times when it really didn’t work in her favour. Times like her first day of school, and the introduction to her roommate for the semester.

Weiss had always tried to keep a lid on her thoughts, keep them controlled but her soulmate had no respect for that. Meeting Blake Belladonna only succeeded in improving as much.

“Ohhh, so you think she’s hot, do you?” Weiss could practically hear the smirk.

After accidentally muttering the words “Shut up.” she shook Blake’s hand and started unpacking her things in silence. Her new roommate seems confused for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and continuing unpacking her own things.

The first part of the semester went without incident and Weiss had even gotten used to her soulmate making inappropriate comments regarding her roommate, mostly.

“Checking out that Bellabooty, hm?”

“Don’t call it that!” Weiss almost said that out loud but she was really trying to get a handle on not verbally replying.

“You thought it, not me.” Her soulmate chuckled. “Hardly my fault if you named the derriere.”

“I didn't…” Weiss sighed. There was absolutely no use denying it. “Fine but please shut up, I’m trying to study.” She thought.

Her soulmate did she was told and Weiss had a few hours of peace where she was able to study, that was until her roommate emerged from their adjoining bathroom wearing only a towel. She knew what was coming before it even did.

“You know…” Weiss could once again hear the smirk in her voice. “I bet thoughts like that would make a sailor blush.”

“Shut up!” Weiss cried out loud and Blake looked over at her with a sympathetic smile.

“Soulmate, hm?”

Weiss just nodded and muttered an apology.

“It’s okay, no need to apologise,” Blake replied. “My soulmate seems to love exploiting the fact that I have a sweet tooth. I try and behave and not eat sweets much, but she’s always trying to talk me into it. Anyone would think she could taste them.”

Weiss chuckled slightly and shook her head. It was encouraging to know she wasn’t the only one who had problems with her inner guest at times.

It was around mid-semester that Weiss noticed a bunch of new students arriving. Since one of the adjoining schools had been closed down, they were transferring all the students to her school.

Weiss watched from the courtyard where she had chosen to eat her lunch as several students stepped off the bus. One in particular seem to catch her eye. The girl was tall, with long blonde hair. Weiss could only watch her, totally transfixed, before her soulmate chimed in.

“You’re a real horn dog Schnee.” Her soul mate said with a chuckle. “What would Blake think?”

Weiss sighed. “We are not together, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know but it’s still fun to tease.”

Weiss didn’t bother to reply and instead continued to stare at the girl until she noticed she was staring right back at her. There was something in her eyes, a spark of recognition. She felt it too but couldn’t quite explain it.

“How do I know her?” she thought and her soulmate didn’t answer her, in fact, she was oddly quiet. “Hello?” She felt silly calling out to her in this way but this was the first time since her soulmate had arrived that she’d had literally no feeling of her inside her mind.

Before she had time to dwell further on her confusion, she noticed the blonde hair girl approaching her. She stood up from her spot under the tree, readying herself to meet her and wondering why she felt so nervous all of a sudden.

“Hi.”

“Hello.” Weiss fidgeted with her hands not knowing what to say. For the first time in her life she felt like she could barely function. Without her soulmates voice for guidance, she felt lost. She had gotten so used to it she didn’t know how to go on without it. They may have just been her own thoughts enhanced by her soulmate personality but she still felt lost without them.

She was about to try and speak when she suddenly remembered something.

“When you met them, the voice will leave you.” Winter had told her this, and Weiss hadn’t realised she spoken the words out loud until she saw the blonde haired girls eyes widen in surprise.

“Then it is you?” she whispered and Weiss could only nod.

“Seems so,” she replied, completely in shock.

“I’m Yang.”

“Weiss.”

“I knew it was you, as soon as I saw you.” Yang said with a smile, “And then the voice stopped and I knew.”

“Yeah,” Weiss couldn’t stop staring. This was her soulmate actually in the flesh. She was nothing like she had expected. It was also odd to hear her referring to a voice in her head and knowing that it was her own. “What now?” She asked, feeling slightly timid.

“Well, given that we’re soulmates and all, I don’t think a date is out of the question.” Yang replied and Weiss felt her heart quicken when she smirked slightly. That smirk was almost exactly how she had always imagined it. Suddenly, she didn’t miss the voice in her head quite so much.

“I would like that.” She replied with a smile.  

“Great!” Yang replied, grinning. “And you can regale me with all the tales of all the fascinating, insightful and I’m sure very witty things I’ve been telling you over the years.”

Weiss chuckled and lend her into the school. “You have been an unmitigated nightmare.”

“I suspected as much.” Yang replied, linking her arm as they walked.

The voices may have been gone but both girls got something much better that day. A small sacrifice in exchange for spending their lives together.


	33. It all comes down to tension

“Weiss!” Yang yelled as she stormed into the dorm room, slamming the door behind her. “We need to talk…”

Weiss looked up from her textbook with a raised eyebrow. “About what? And I would greatly appreciate it if you didn’t raise your voice at me.” She replied, closing the textbook to give her teammate her full attention.

“What is your problem with my sister!” Yang continued angrily. “You have upset her, again.”

“She was bothering me.” Weiss jumped off her bed, standing with her hands on her hips. “I was trying to study and she wouldn’t stop that confounded humming!”

“Humming?” Yang said in disbelief. “You yelled at my sister for humming?”

“It was very annoying!”

“Ruby told me you threatened to seal her mouth with masking tape to do us all a favour!”

“I…” Weiss shifted slightly where she stood. “I wasn’t actually going to do it! I was just trying to get her to shut up.”

“It still wasn’t a very nice thing to say!” Yang replied, “You promised you were going to make more of an effort to be the best teammate; so far you’re failing miserably.”

“It’s not that easy for me! I’m not like you!”

“What do you mean by that?! Yang shouted in reply. She had not intended for things to get this heated but she wasn’t about to let Weiss upset her sister again, enough was enough. “It’s not that hard to be nice!”

“Well it’s also not that hard to not annoy people, but your sister seems to need lessons on how to do that!” Weiss yelled back. She immediately regretted it but stood her ground, not willing to let Yang know that.

“Well, so do you! Because right now you’re annoying the crap out of me! And it’s not Ruby’s fault you have a stick up your ass.”

“I do not!” Weiss replied, narrowing her eyes.

“Yes you do, you need lessons on how to not be a bitch…” As soon as Yang said the words she also felt a heavy sting of regret, this was perhaps going a little too far.

“Oh! And who’s going to give me those lessons, you!?” Weiss pointed a finger in her face, refusing to back down.

“Yes! How about over dinner?”

“Fine! Tonight?!” Weiss yelled and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Okay! It’s a date!”

“Well okay! See you then!”

With that Yang stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her and leaving a very bewildered Weiss standing in the middle of the room. What the hell was that about?

….

An hour later and Yang sat in the library with Blake, fidgeting with her hands and getting absolutely nothing done in the way of studying. Blake had asked her several times why she was so distracted, but she yet to talk about it.

A few more minutes of mind-numbing silence and she finally broke down. Perhaps her best friend would have some insight on what had happened earlier that day.

“Something happened,” Yang said out of the blue and Blake put her book down.

“It often does, kind of how life goes.” Blake replied and Yang shook her head, chuckling slightly.

“Don’t be a smartass. I mean something strange happened, with Weiss.”

“Oh?” Blake raised her brow, intrigued.

“We were arguing.”

“Not that strange.”

“Yeah, but then I accidentally asked her on a date,” Yang replied and couldn’t help a small laugh when her friend’s eyes widened in surprise.

“How do you accidentally ask somebody out on a date?” Blake asked.

“I have no idea!” Yang sighed and rubbed her forehead. “One minute we were yelling at each other and the next minute I was asking her out on a date.”

“Ohh,” Blake smirked, “I get it.”

“Then can you please explain it to me, because I don’t.”

“Sexual tension.” Blake replied, “This was bound to happen sooner or later.”

“Sexual tension?” Yang tilted back on her chair, thinking it over. “I didn’t rip her clothes off, bend her over the desk and have my way with her.”

“Sure sounds like you’ve thought about that.” Blake replied, still smirking slightly. “Well, it would certainly explain it. It’s like when you’re arguing with someone and you think you’re mad at them but really all the passion is just bubbling up inside, ready to come out until you snap and grab them and throw them on the bed and-”

“Woah there partner.” Yang interrupted with a small chuckle. “Far too many romance novels.”

Blake shook her head and blushed. “Well, yeah,” she mumbled and shrugged her shoulders. “You see my point.”

“Yeah, I think,” Yang replied, “But I really am mad at her, she was mean to Ruby.”

“Maybe she needs to be punished and…” Blake suddenly stopped talking and shook her head. “Damn, what’s wrong with me today?” She said, creasing her brow.

Yang laughed and patted her on the shoulder. “I think you need a cold shower, pal.”

They continued talking completely unaware that across library a similar yet very different conversation was taking place.

“So, you’re sorry?” Ruby said with a smile.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I threatened to masking tape you.” Weiss replied, taking a seat at the table in front of her. “I never would have really done it.”

“And you’re not just saying sorry because Yang told you to?”

“Do I do anything because somebody else tells me to?” Weiss asked and Ruby could only shake her head in reply.

“Fair enough.” Ruby smiled, “I accept your apology.”

“Good.” Weiss was about to leave when she suddenly stopped, looking over at Ruby. She really did need to talk to someone about what happened earlier, and no one knew Yang better.

“Ruby?” Weiss shuffle nervously in her seat. “Yang was pretty upset with me, and some things were said.”

“Oh no.” Ruby replied with concern. “You’re still friends, right?”

“Yes, but we are also going on a date tonight.”

Ruby didn’t reply immediately, clearly waiting a moment for her brain to catch up before finally shaking her head and replying.

“You were arguing and now you’re going on a date?” She scratched her head and frowned. “I really don’t understand people…”

“At this moment in time neither do I.” Weiss replied, “It was quite bizarre.”

“You’re probably better off talking to Blake about this, I mean I’ll try and help but I don’t know anything about this datey, relationshipy stuff.”

“I’m asking you because this is your sister we’re talking about,” Weiss replied. “I’m trying to deduce whether this is something she’s actually interested in pursuing or perhaps just said in the heat of the moment.”

“Only one way to find out, go on the date.” Ruby suddenly grinned. “Hey, if you get married you’ll be my sister!”

“Do not give me a reason to call this off.” Weiss replied, rolling her eyes.

She’s supposed Ruby was right, if Yang truly didn’t want this date, she would most likely cancel it. it couldn’t hurt to go along with it and see where it may lead. She was interested in her, but under normal circumstances would never have pursued it.

“Very well, I suppose it would be rude not too.” She replied and stood up. “Thank you, Ruby.”

“No problem sis!” Ruby grinned, but it immediately dropped when Weiss glared at her and she chuckles nervously, shrugging her shoulders.

Weiss was so caught up in her thoughts as she walked across the library that she nearly collided with Yang. She stopped, looking up at her and trying to control the sudden nervousness she felt in her presence.

“Hi.” Yang said with a wave. “I just wanted to check we’re still on for tonight? I mean, you want to, right?”

“Yes.” Weiss replied nervously, “If you do.”

“Yeah, I totally do.” Yang rubbed the back of her neck and shuffled on her feet. “Hey, you wanna go now? I know a great coffee place.”

“Oh, alright.” This was a little unorthodox, and Weiss regretted that she wasn’t exactly correctly dressed for a date, but she saw no reason to decline.

“Great!” Yang grinned and started lending her out of the library. “Ever been on a motorbike before?”

“What? Oh!…Yang no.” Weiss tried to protest as she was dragged out of the library.

“Oh, Yang, yes.”

Ruby watched them go as she walked over to sit beside Blake. She nudged her shoulder and smiled. “What do you think?”

Blake chuckled as she watched Weiss being dragged out the door. “I think Weiss has no idea what she’s gotten herself into, but it could be the start of something pretty special.”

“You’re right, like the start of a great romance novel.”

Blake smirked. “I knew you had been reading my books.”

“What? No…I mean,” Ruby chuckled nervously and held her hands up. “Fine, can I borrow that one after you?” She said, pointing to the book Blake was holding.

“You only have to ask.”


	34. Riding Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the title fool you, this is SFW XD

She clearly should have weaved instead of parrying, but that information was little use to her now. Her ankle hurt like hell and Yang was kneeling in front of her, her brow creasing with concern.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She had been saying nothing else since it happened. “Man, I’m so sorry, Weiss.”

“Yang this wasn’t your fault.” Weiss reassured her and made an attempt to get to her feet only to fall back down. “Accidents happen when you’re sparring. If it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine.”

“I’m still sorry.” Weiss felt herself being lifted off the ground and quickly wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck, standing on one leg to keep the weight off her ankle. “And now your foot is all messed up.”

“It will heal quickly.” She replied, although speaking was becoming increasingly difficult given the close proximity to her teammate. Had Yang always smelt this good? “It’s mostly just an inconvenience. I have a lot of important things to do today.”

It seems like the wheels were spinning inside Yang’s head, and without any kind of warning, she quickly turned her back to Weiss, grabbing her legs from behind and holstering her up onto her back.

“Yang, what the hell!?” Weiss hold on for dear life, throwing her arms around Yang’s neck and tightly wrapping her legs around her waist. “Let me down?”

“Nope,” Yang replied, grinning. “This was my fault, so today I’m your wheel man.”

“Wheelman?” Weiss raised her eyebrow and huffed in annoyance when some of Yang’s hair tickled her face. Although she did hate to admit that the smell of her coconut shampoo was rather pleasant.

“You said you had important things to do today, right?”

“Well yes, but.”

“But nothing,” Yang grinned and started walking out of the training yard and back towards the school. “Today I’m your legs, which isn’t a bad thing to be, because damn those legs be fine.”

The heat spreading across her cheeks was reaching embarrassing levels and Weiss was thankful that Yang couldn’t see her face. This was far too humiliating; there was no way she was going to allow herself to be carried around like this all day. “Eh, thanks.” She mumbled in reply.

They were now approaching the front entrance of the school and of course, people were staring. Weiss considered once again pleading with Yang to put her down, but she couldn’t seem to find the will to do so. She had never been particularly fond of close contact but something about being this close to Yang. It was comforting and warm, like being wrapped in a soft blanket on a cold day.

She supposed it wouldn’t be so bad to be carried around for a little while; at least for a few hours while she finished her errands, they were important after all. Yes, just for the sake of the important business she had to attend to today, she would allow this. That was the only reason, that was her story and she was sticking to it.  

* * *

The next day Weiss woke feeling much better. The pain in her ankle had completely passed and she gave it a few experimental turns to make sure it was clearly healed. Satisfied she had recovered, she was about to jump out of bed when she glanced over at her still sleeping teammate.

Yang had been good to her word and had carried her around for the entire day. It was a little strange being carried from place to place but once she had gotten over the humiliation, Weiss found herself enjoying it. Yang was very good company and it was actually pretty great to spend the entire day with her despite the circumstances being a little out of the ordinary. Weiss felt herself frowning a little at the thought that it had now ended. She certainly wouldn’t have minded spending another day with her.

“Hey.”

Weiss looked up quickly to see Yang staring at her from across the room. “How you feeling? All healed?”

To this day Weiss couldn’t even imagine what she was thinking when the next words came out of her mouth. “Actually, no it’s not healed quite yet.”

“Oh, so another day of piggybacks hm?” Yang asked as she jumped down from her bunk and onto the floor. “No problem! Do you need me to carry you to the bathroom? Need help showering as well?”

Weiss narrowed her eyes and stared at her when she winked and smirked slightly.

“I…” Weiss examined her closely to see a twinkle in her eye. She knew, there was no doubt in her mind, Yang knew she was lying. “I think I can manage to shower by myself, thank you.”

“Are you sure,” Yang grinned and stepped closer. “Because if you still can’t stand on that foot, it’s probably going to be pretty difficult. Come on, let’s shower together.”

“What!!?” Weiss’ eyes widened and she felt her face heat up with embarrassment. “I’m not showering with you!”

“Why not? We are both girls here, it’s no big deal, I mean unless you crushing on me or something?”

“What? No…” Although usually fairly articulate, Weiss was struggling to find the words to reply to that. “I don’t…I mean it’s not like that.”

There was that smirk again and this time a little chuckle came along with it and Weiss huffed, quickly jumping out of bed. “You are the worst!!” She shouted before storming off into the bathroom.

Yang laughed as she watched her go on her perfectly healed ankle. She approached the bathroom door and lightly tapped on it, laughing further when she heard an annoyed grunt from inside.

“What!?” Weiss shouted through the door.

“Just wanted to let you know, if you wanted to hang with me today, you only had to ask.”

There was a moment of silence before Weiss replied. “Yeah fine…thanks.”

Yang smiled and was about to step away but stopped to add one more thing. “And that shower offer is still on the table.”

“Yang Xiao Long I will kill you!!”

Of course Weiss only took her up on one of those offers, for now anyway.


	35. A goodbye kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little request for my friend Araniladin who blackmailed me to write. ; )

“I’m going to be late!”

It was with a great deal of amusement that Yang watched her girlfriend rush around there room trying to quickly get dressed. Yes, they had overslept, not a common occurrence for Weiss, but after their first night alone together as girlfriends, it was understandable.

“Weiss relax, you’ll make it,” Yang replied with a chuckle. “Come back here and cuddle with me some more.”

Weiss shot her an annoyed look and she laughed; it was too cute. She patted the bed beside her and winked. “Come on, we maybe even have time for a quickie.”

“A what?” Weiss replied, pulling on her jacket and quickly fastening the buttons. She was going to be late for class at this rate. She definitely didn’t have time for her girlfriend’s shenanigans. “I don’t know what you mean by that, but I definitely don’t have time for a quickie of anything.”

“Awww, come on.” Yang watched as she started grabbing her books, hurrying to shove them inside her bag. “After what we did last night, I thought at least morning cuddles would be a go. I feel so used.”

Weiss rolled her eyes when Yang made a show of looking offended, although the smirk on her lips was a dead giveaway. She moved over to her bunk and lightly smacked her girlfriend’s arm. “Stop goofing around. You know I would love to stay here with you, but I have class. I should never ever let you talk me into doing this on a school night.”

Yang smirked and pulled her forward, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl’s waist. “If I remember rightly, I didn’t have to talk you into anything. Soon as you found out Blake and Ruby were going to be away for the night, you were all over me. Not that I’m complaining.”

Weiss blushed and looked away. “Okay, that’s fair.” She replied. “But really I have to go.”

With a soft sigh, Yang loosened her grip and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. “Alright, fine. But you’re okay, right? With what happened last night. You don’t regret it or anything.”

“No!” Weiss blushed a little at the enthusiasm of her own reply. “I don’t regret it for a moment, it was…”

“Mind-blowing? Earth shattering? The greatest sex in the history of humankind?” Yang laughed when Weiss batted her arm again and rolled her eyes.

“You are an idiot, but it was, yeah.” It was completely against her will that the close proximity and what Yang had just said flooded her mind with unwanted imagery. There was no time for such thoughts and she shook her head. “Yang, it was amazing. I’m happy, but I will not be happy if you make me late for class.”

“Fine, fine.” Yang chuckled in response and let her move away. “Go…no, wait!?” She called out and Weiss quickly turned back around. “Goodbye kiss?”

“I’ll be gone two hours.” Although she rolled her eyes, Weiss couldn’t help but also smile a little. She shook her head when Yang pouted at her and she quickly walked back over to the bed. “Fine.”

The kiss was small and chasted but when Weiss tried to pull away she found she couldn’t. The taste of Yang’s lips were intoxicating and succeeded in clouding her judgement in seconds. She kissed her again, a few soft pecks before pulling back a little but was soon drawn back in for another, and another. Suddenly she was grabbing the back of her head and kissing her deeply and passionately.

She felt Yang smiling against her lips, but ignored it in favour of straddling her hips and deepening the kiss further. It was so hard to pull away but eventually she summoned enough willpower to pull back, leaving them both breathless.

“Well, that was a hell of a kiss,” Yang said, smirking up at her. “You sure you don’t wanna skip class?”

Weiss blushed when she realized what had just happened. She looked down to see herself straddling her girlfriend but when she tried to move Yang wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

The smell of Yang’s skin and the soft breath on her neck made it hard to think but Weiss tried to shake the fog from her brain to speak. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s okay,” Yang replied with a chuckle. “You want me, it’s understandable.”

Weiss huffed at her and placed her hands on Yang’s shoulders. “Don’t get all cocky. I do like kissing you, but I really for have to go.”

“Oh really?” Those lips Weiss had just been kissing moved down to her neck and she gasped when Yang started nipping her skin. “You sure about that?”

Weiss suddenly wasn’t sure any more. She had never been late for a class in her life but was reluctant to move. “Just five minutes.” She whispered and grabbed Yang’s hair, pulling her closer. She felt Yang chuckle against her neck before kissing and nipping at her skin, causing her to shudder.

For the first time Weiss was late for class, but she did learn something new. She now knew what a quickie meant. She had no regrets.


	36. Advice for Weiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fic for the secret Santa prompt mayhem exchange on my server. The prompt I was given was -Weiss seeks advice from Ruby on how to ask out Yang- I hope whoever this is for enjoys it <3

Weiss was deeply frustrated.

Mission “Get Yang Xiao Long To Notice And Hopefully Date Her” was in full swing but unfortunately was moving about as fast as a car with a dead battery. Yang seemed completely oblivious, and the worst thing about it, Weiss was completely out of her depth with any kind of flirtation.

Flirting with Yang was like trying to house train a dog. Deeply frustrating, full of second-hand embarrassment for anyone who witnessed it and quite frankly, a load of crap you want to get done so you can skip right to the pay off and enjoy all the benefits of well-trained dog ownership. Not that Weiss was in any way comparing Yang to a pet, but she certainly wouldn’t have minded a little stroking from time to time, or all the time in fact.

The truth was, she couldn’t help being completely infatuated with the girl; and who could blame her? Yang was like a flame to her witless fluttering moth. It was a hopeless exercise in restraint. She was losing the battle daily and was dangerously close to flying into an open fire.

Yang however hadn’t noticed, but as Weiss was about to discover, someone else had.

“Why do you stare at my sister so much?” Questions like that were exactly why Ruby Rose had a habit of getting on her last nerve. Weiss spat her water on the table and quickly looked around the library to make sure no one was there to witness the indignity of it all.

“Whaaa?” Rest in peace Weiss Schnee’s ability to form an articulate response, though she made a quick recovery. “Ruby, what are you talking about?”

“My sister, you stare at her, like all the time.” Ruby continued. “It’s okay though, I mean, Yang is really pretty and awesome so I get why you would crush on her.”

“I am not!! I don’t!” Weiss could tell her words were convincing entirely no one. She had been caught dead to rights and she knew it.  The problem was she had a hard time getting her point across without turning into a fumbling idiot and Yang didn’t help matters. Being that beautiful should be against the law, and for the sake of all hapless gays everywhere she should be asked to stop it immediately.

“It’s okay, Weiss.” Ruby kept talking despite receiving a glare that could cut glass. “You should ask her out, I bet she would say yes.”

“I…I don’t think.” She was right, she didn’t think; or perhaps at this present moment she was thinking a little too much. There was a small overload as she tried to figure out what to do about this situation.

Of course, Ruby was right, but Weiss wasn’t quite sure she was ready to admit that. It had taken her long enough to admit it to herself let alone anyone else. After a lot of back and forth she had finally decided to go for it with Yang, but so far, she hadn’t been successful in her attempts, so maybe Ruby was the answer to her problems; that would be a first.

“What makes you so sure that Yang would be receptive to such a request?” Weiss regretted asking almost as soon as the words left her mouth. Ruby had that look about her, the “Weiss is confiding in me, best friends forever!” kind of look and she didn’t like that one bit.

Ruby replied with a cheerful and slightly smug grin that, although for a moment it did remind her of Yang, still filled her with the overwhelming urge to hit Ruby over the head with the first object to hand.  Unfortunately that would be a book so she resisted temptation. That was, after all, school property and Weiss would never dream of defacing it.

“I just got a feeling about it.” Ruby said. “I think Yang likes you. She like likes you.”

“A feeling?” Weiss replied with a small roll of the eyes. “I’m not sure I want to act on _your_ feelings Ruby.”

“Oh?” Although Ruby did pout slightly, she quickly recovered and smiled. “Yang told me that I should act on my feelings, because I have good instincts for things.”

“I feel perhaps that even if that’s true, I doubt it applies to matters of the heart.” Of course, Weiss didn’t say what she really wanted too, which would have been something along the lines of, “Your sister thinks the sun shines out of your backside and was likely just flattering you.” That would be pointlessly mean, and she did have some self-control from brain to mouth. “What is it you think you know about romantic relationships?”

“Probably about as much as you do.” Ruby flashed her a small smirk that was close to inciting a murderous rage. “But I have no interest, you clearly do and I do know one thing that’s helpful.”

“Oh, and what would that be?” Weiss asked.

“I know Yang!” Ruby replied and gave her a thumbs up. “Like no one else.”

Weiss had to admit, that was most certainly true. Ruby could provide her with some insight on the best way to approach Yang. It was worth a try; not like any of her hapless attempts were bearing fruit.

She sighed and nodded. “Fine, how would you suggest I approached this?”

“Throw subtlety out!” Ruby made a point of waving her hand dramatically as she spoke. “Yang does not respond to subtlety.”

Weiss sighed and rubbed her forehead. At this point Ruby was being about as helpful as panties on an avocado. She knew this was bad idea. “I’m trying!”

“No no, you’re not. You have been flirting with her sure, but no offence, Blake said it’s like watching a baby deer trying to walk for the first time. You got to be more upfront with Yang.”  

“Blake knows!?” Weiss replied and groaned, narrowing her eyes when Ruby chuckled at her. “Wonderful…” She sighed and shook her head.

“Well, Blake can do subtlety, she spotted it.” Ruby said with a small laugh. “But you’re going about it all wrong with Yang.”

“How so?” Weiss asked. “What would you propose I do? Push her against a wall and make her noticed me?”

“I would pay to see that.” Weiss quickly turned her head to see Blake stood behind her. She was smirking with her hands on her hips.

When Ruby said Blake could do subtlety she wasn’t joking, neither of them had heard her coming. She slinked into the library like a conversational assassin.

“When did you get here?” Weiss asked with a groan. This was just what she needed, more people to witness her humiliation. “Why are you so quiet all the time?!”

“Well, this is a library.” Blake replied with a small smile before taking a seat beside Ruby. “I see you’re talking about your girl problems, I can leave if you like?”

“No no!” Ruby answered before Weiss could even open her mouth. “Maybe you can help.”

“Well, if you want my input. The wall thing may be a little much, just ask her.” Blake replied with a smirk. “That kind of thing works wonders with people like Yang. Direct and straight to the point. Unless you really had your heart set on pushing her against a wall, but that kind of thing normally comes much later.”

“What no! But…eh.” Weiss did a wonderful job of choking on absolutely nothing but air before finding her voice again. “I can’t do that!?”

“Why not?” Blake asked.

“What would I even say?”

Blake looked as though she was considering it for a moment, rubbing her fingers against her chin. She glanced at Ruby, who just shrugged her shoulders and chuckled.

“I really like you and I think you’re really beautiful, I have for some time. Would you perhaps consider letting me take you out on a date?” As Blake spoke she kept her eyes fixed on Weiss and was completely unaware that her words were bring overheard from someone approaching from behind.

“Blake?”

Like a deer in the headlights of a truck with broken breaks, they turned to see Yang stood behind them. She looked highly confused and a little annoyed. “What are you doing?”

“When did everyone get so stealthy!!?” Weiss cried out and lowed her head onto the table with a loud grown.

“Yang! This isn’t what it looks like.” Blake said quickly, getting to her feet and approaching her.

“Really? Sure seemed like you were just asking Weiss out on a date.” Yang replied.

Weiss watched the exchange from a distance. Honestly Yang’s expression confused her. She looked both angry and a little upset by the idea that Blake maybe asking her out. She panicked slightly when she realized that Blake would have to explain the real reason for her words and coughed loudly, trying to get her attention before throwing her a look of urgency.

Getting the message, Blake sighed, thinking fast before turning to Ruby. “I was asking out Ruby!” She said in a panic before her eyes widened with the realization of how much worse that could be. Death by enraged older sibling didn’t sound like a preferred way to leave this mortal coil. “I mean not for real! I was practicing on them, Ruby I mean, and Weiss.”

“Practicing?” Yang said, clearly calming down but looking sceptical. “For who?”

That was a tricky question and Blake was stumped for a moment before Ruby stepped in like a knight in cookie stained armour and saved her sorry butt.

“Blake I need your help with something! That’s not this!” Ruby jumped up and grabbed Blakes hand, pulling her across the library. “Sorry Yang, you’ll have to talk about this later, Chi!”

“You mean ciao!!” Weiss shouted as she watched them speeding out the door.

“Yeah, that!”

With that they were gone, leaving Weiss very much alone with Yang. As Weiss watched her for a moment a thought occurred. Yang’s reaction to the idea of Blake asking her out on a date had been extremely unfavourable, almost something close to jealousy. Perhaps Yang really was interested in her after all.

The words Blake had just told her to use were spinning in her head and completely without thinking she blurted them out before she could lose her nerve. ““I really like you! Maybe date me? I mean! For some time now, I think I’m beautiful! You’re beautiful! You are! Oh my gods!”

Yang was suddenly laughing and despite how much Weiss loved her laugh, this felt like the worst moment of her life. “Shut up!” She yelled, stamping her foot and crossing her arms. “I’m trying here.”

“Wait.” Yang said once her laughter had calmed into a soft chuckle. “I think that sounded a little better when Blake said it.”

“Yes.” Weiss replied with a sigh.

“Well, you still nailed it.” Yang grinned and give her a thumbs up, laughing again when Weiss glared at her. “Better than all the awkward flirting you’ve been doing for months.”

“You… noticed?”

“Oh yeah, and it was adorable. You’re adorable.”

Yang approached her and Weiss felt her heart thumping in her chest. This wasn’t happening, it had to be some kind of dream. Yang hadn’t laughed in her face, well, she laughed for sure, but this wasn’t a humiliating rejection.

“So, will you go, hmph!” Weiss hadn’t been expecting to have her back pushed against a wall and her lips captured in a heated kiss. It was a total meltdown, all ability to think flew out her head and Weiss was barely able to summon enough coherent thought to start kissing back, but she did, and felt Yang smiling against her lips.

Eventually the kiss ended and Yang pulled back, smiling down at her. “Direct and straight to the point.” Yang whispered and chuckled when Weiss stared up at her with wide eyes.

“Were you listening the whole time?” Weiss asked. She was still a little breathless from the kiss and Yang’s close proximity which was making her head spin.

“Oh yeah, was fun watching Blake freak out though.”

Weiss felt herself chuckle slightly and reached out to take Yang’s hand in her own. “So, how about dinner?”

“I would love to!” Yang replied and allowed herself to be lead out of the library.

This hadn’t gone at all how Weiss had expected, but despite everything, it was a good result. She was mostly happy she could finally put an end to all that painfully awkward flirting.


	37. Love Me For One Lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Weiss AU, anyone? : )

Blood. To most it was repulsive, unwanted and frightening. Once upon a time that had been the case for Weiss Schnee. Now however, it was everything. She dreamed in red. Sleep walked through the nights in a haze, drifting only to the very thing that sustained her immortality.

“Weiss please.” Yang continued to beg her, pleading with her for a curse she wouldn’t wish upon her foulest enemy.

“Just shut up.” She sneered in reply, the sweet and slightly rusty hint of blood touching her tongue. “You don’t want this.”

Why would she? It didn’t make any sense.

A thousand lifetimes spent in the darkest parts of the world, hiding from view in basements and abandoned buildings, the daylight deleterious to her pale skin. Whatever part of her soul remaining crying in agony for her fallen victims. Yang did not know what she was asking.

“Yes I do.” This was an argument they had almost nightly, Yang was extremely persistent. “I love you, I want to spend eternity with you.”

Satisfied she had fed just enough of her loves essence to quench her thirst for another night, Weiss pulled back, wiping her mouth. She handed Yang a small white handkerchief, which she immediately held to the shallow puncture wound on her neck.

“I will not take you,” Weiss replied, wandering across her basement apartment. Her latest living space for this decade at least, until she was once again forced to move on for fear of discovery. “I’m not doing that to you.”

“You’ll take my blood, but not my life?”

Weiss sneered at her. “You don’t understand what you’re asking! Do you think this is fun? Do you think I enjoy this?”

She felt like a broken record. How was Yang not understanding this?

Centuries ago her life had ended and another had begun. She was however reluctant to call this a life; it was an eternal nightmare. Any semblance of the person she used to be had died that night, replaced with only a monster who sought blood to sustain herself.

She had told all this to her human companion, but Yang seemed to view it quite differently. She viewed her differently.

Over the centuries she had previous interactions with mortal men and women. Most would shriek in horror in her presence, run from her in fear, but Yang hadn’t.

“I love you.” She repeated the words and Weiss scuffed. “You think I haven’t thought this through? I want to spend eternity with you.”

“Eternity is a lot longer than you think it is,” Weiss stated. “You think this is romantic? Silly girl.”

There was a flash of hurt on those lilac eyes that stared back at her and Weiss rolled her own. She had never met a human quite like Yang before, a human that viewed her in a way she felt in no way deserving of.

“I love you.”

“Stop saying that!” Weiss shrieked back at her, banging her fist on the table. “You don’t love me, you can’t love someone that isn’t able to love you in return.”

“You’re wrong!”

The words echoed throughout the relatively sparse apartment before settling into an awkward silence. Yang approached her and she backed away until her back hit the wall behind. Warm hands touched the cold skin of her cheeks.

“If you didn’t love me, you would have granted my request by now.” Yang said softly. “You care for me enough to do what you think is best for me, but you’re wrong about that too.” 

“You let me feed from you,” Weiss whispered in reply. “Maybe I just don’t want to give that up.”

“I don’t believe that.”

Without another word, Yang gently touched her lips to hers. The warmth radiating from her body seemed to travel through her own, making her feel the only warmth she had in a thousand lifetimes. It confused her and scared her more than any of the horrific things she had seen or felt since her nightmare had begun.

“I can’t love you.” She whispered into her lips once they had pulled apart. “It will only end in pain.”

“Not if you do what I ask.” Yang replied, keeping both her hands on the cold pale skin of her cheeks. “Then I’ll be with you forever, just us.”

Weiss would be lying if she said you hadn’t considered it. To sink her teeth in fully and take Yang with her into this nightmare; but she couldn’t do it. One day Yang would leave her and she would continue to travel this mortal coil alone. That was her burden to bear, and as lonely as it was, she refused to share it.

“Just love me for one lifetime.” Weiss reached up to touch the hand on her cheek, not moving away, but caressing it with her cold fingers. “Let that be enough.”

Yang gently touched her lips again with her own before pulling back with a defeated sigh. “This isn’t over, I’m not leaving you. I will not let this end.”

“It will, but not right now.”

It was impossible to know if eventually her resolve would break and force her to follow through with Yang’s request. Would her blackened heart be warmed enough to override her logic and cause her to commit the greatest act of selfishness? She didn’t know, but for right now she was content to a lifetime with her. Just one lifetime to see her through an eternity of loneliness.


	38. A Moonlight Dance

There were no words to describe the sight as Yang sat on the broken tree stump, watching from afar with nothing short of complete awe. The moonlight reflected on the frozen pond, causing shadows to dance around the figure slowly and gracefully pirouetting around on the ice. She turned, spinning efficiently and skating backwards as if she was born to do nothing else in this life. Yang could only watch, stunned to complete silence.

It wasn’t until Weiss finally came to a stop, skidding slightly with one last graceful turn, that Yang became aware of the pain in her foot. She quickly glanced down, finally taking note of the skate she had neglected to put on, and her foot, only protected by her sock, resting in a pile of snow on the ground.

“Ah crap.” She hissed and pulled her foot up, quickly rubbing it to fend off frostbite. Although her foot was cold, suddenly her face was flushed with heat and she blushed a little, realizing how distracted she had allowed herself to become watching her friend skate.

“Yang, are you okay?”

This time it was her foot that had been the distraction and reason she had completely failed to notice that Weiss had skated across the lake, now standing over her. She looked up, still rubbing her foot and trying desperately to control the heat spreading across her cheeks. It wasn’t like her at all to be this easily flustered and she didn’t want to have to explain it to her friend.

“Bit of frostbite is all.” She replied with a smile. “Should probably put my skate on, don’t wanna lose a toe, I’m rather attached to them.”

Weiss chuckled lightly and skated completely off the ice, trudging through the snow to sit on the log beside her. “You dork. You better put it on, I’ve been skating alone for an hour and you’re yet to step one foot on the ice.”

It was true; since they had arrived Yang had done nothing but sit and quietly observe. “Well, this wasn’t really for me.” She looked into the distance, taking a deep breath through her nose. The air was crisp and fresh, the faint aroma of flowers filling her senses. When she glanced back at Weiss she noticed her doing the same, a soft smile on her face. “We came here to cheer you up. Is it working by the way?”

Weiss sighed and nodded her head a little. “Yes, I do feel better, thank you.” She replied, her eyes slowly lowering to look at her feet. “I shouldn’t allow my father to get to me like this, but even from a distance he still manages to completely ruin my day.”

“Yeah, I get you and from what you’ve told me he sounds like a total crab ass.” Yang chuckled to herself but when no reply came she realized that her words might not have been that well received. “Oh sorry, I probably shouldn’t say that, I know its okay to insult your own family, but someone else doing it is pretty uncool.”

“No no.” Weiss held her hands up in protest and smiled at her. “You’re right, he’s a, well I wouldn’t exactly use those words, but I supposed they work.”

“A crab ass? A total butt face? A rotten egg with arms and legs?” Yang grinned when her words were now met with a small laugh.

“Sure, let’s go with the last one.” Weiss replied, smirking slightly.

There was a slight echo that accompanied their voices, complete silence around them for what felt like miles. At that moment they could have been the last two people on Remnant, and Yang sighed happily, closing her eyes for a moment to enjoy the peace.

“Thanks for bringing me out here.” When Weiss spoke, Yang opened her eyes to look at her. “It was nice of you to drag yourself out of bed just to improve my mood.”

“I’m honestly surprised you agreed to it.” She replied. “Midnight skating, and on a school night, you rebel you.”

Weiss chuckled and rolled her eyes. Now that Yang had finally secured her second skate, Weiss jumped to her feet and held out her hand. “So we doing this or not?”

Although she took the offered hand, it was with a little reluctant. “Weiss, I’ll admit, I’m not so great on the ice. It may be better if I just watch.”

“Nonsense.” Weiss replied, pulling her towards the lake by her hand. “I’m sure you’ll do just fine, come on.”

There was no arguing with her, so Yang didn’t try. She allowed herself to be pulled on to the ice, almost immediately losing her footing and sliding around haplessly. Weiss grabbed both her hands in an attempt to steady her and finally they stood, hands linked together on the edge of the iced lake.

“Yang, try and calm down.” Weiss instructed and slowly skated backwards, pulling Yang with her. “You need to ease into it, allow it to carry you, be weightless.”

Yang scoffed. “Easy for you to say, you’re a tiny little person.” She said with a small smirk, but it soon dropped from her lips when she wobbled on her feet and grabbed her friend’s hands for dear life. “I probably weigh about three of you.”

“Yes, and I’m sure you’re about to tell me it’s all muscle, probably topping it off by inappropriately calling me baby, and if you weren’t grabbing my hands as if your life depended on it, an added flex for good measure.”

Yang soon discovered that nothing threw off balance quite like laughter and she fell forward slightly, letting go of Weiss’ hands to place them on both her shoulders. “Don’t make me laugh, I’ll die!”

“Don’t be overdramatic,” Weiss replied, chuckling at the look on her friend’s face. It wasn’t often she saw Yang this nervous and unsure of herself, it was quite amusing. “Most you would get is a lightly bruised backside.”

The further they got from the edge of the lake, the more uneasy Yang felt. Weiss now had both hands on her hips, guiding her forward slowly but she still felt dangerously unsteady. Eventually they made it to the middle of the lake and Weiss came to a stop.

“Alright, ready to try this on your own?” Weiss asked. “I’ll let go now.”

“No don’t!” Yang cried out and moved in closer. Her fingers dug into the material of Weiss’ jacket, gripping it. “Just keep hold for a minute.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed. “You regularly punch Grimm without a moment’s hesitation. Why are you being such a wuss about this?”

“I’m just not used to it; I don’t know what I’m doing. I know how to throw a punch.”

“Well, okay.” Weiss moved in closer too. Wrapping her arms around Yang’s waist. With Yang finally staying quiet for a moment it gave her head time to catch up and she realized that physically this was the closest they had ever been.

It was close enough to feel the warm breath against her head. The vice like grip of Yang’s hands on her shoulders. The muscles of her back pressed firmly against her hands through Yang’s jacket. This kind of close physical contact wasn’t the norm for Weiss, so she honestly wasn’t sure exactly how she was supposed to feel about it, but she was sure she wasn’t meant to be feeling quite like this, not with a friend at least.

“What now?” Yang asked and it was enough to pull her from her thoughts.

“Eh, well,” Weiss cleared her throat and pulled back a little to look at her. “Let’s take this slow. Nice slow movements, nothing too vigorous to start.”

“That’s what she said.” Yang chuckled, wobbling slightly as she snorted through her nose, clearly amused by her own antics.

Weiss rolled her eyes and huffed. “And your stance is all wrong, widen your legs a bit, and if you say ‘that’s what she said’ again, I’ll murder you and bury you out here in the snow.”

There was another snort of laughter and Yang grinned down at her. She did as she was told, clumsily widening her stance and preceding to fall forward again. Weiss was there immediately to catch her and she wrapped her arms even more tightly around her back. Yang moved her hands further around her neck until their bodies were completely pressed together.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, just standing on the ice before Yang cleared her throat and chuckled nervously. “Starting to see the appeal of ice skating.” She whispered, holding on as tightly as possible.

Weiss didn’t reply, she didn’t trust herself too. Instead she started slowly moving on the ice. Yang moved with her, albeit with a little less grace and soon they were skating in a way Weiss had never experience before. A slow dance.

It seemed Yang was starting to finally enjoy herself, giving a small giggle of delight when they turned in small circles, still holding each other. Weiss felt her heart skip at the sound, and she started to loosen her grip, allowing Yang to lead them.

“You’re getting it.” She whispered, smiling up at her. “I told you, you’re doing great.”

“Well, I pick things up quick you know, and besides I…ohh, wait, shit!” Somehow, likely due to their close proximity, Yang misplaced her foot, inadvertently tripping herself. She fell against Weiss, trying to keep herself from toppling over and she would have done just that if Weiss hadn’t pulled her closer.

She felt steady again, enveloped in the smaller girls arms. They were so close, their faces inches apart, warm breaths being shared between them and their eyes locked together. Neither of them spoke, or moved, just stood in the middle of the frozen lake, clutching each other.

“I’ve got you.” Weiss whispered, never averting her eyes from Yang’s. “Are you okay?”

When Yang smiled, it could have lit up the night sky. The cold air seemed to fill with warmth and for a moment, only she existed. Only this moment mattered.

Yang reached up, brushing the hair from her face, allowing her fingers to linger on her cheek. “I am now.” She whispered.

This was really happening. Standing In the middle of a frozen lake, wrapped in her friend’s arms, so close it was hard to tell where she ended and Yang began. Weiss may have been inexperienced but she wasn’t naive. That look in her eyes, the gentle soft smile on her lips. She knew what this was, what it meant, and it made her incredibly nervous but also giddy with excitement.

“Yang?” She wasn’t quite sure what she wanted to say, but she had to say something before the tension killed her.

Before she could continue though, Yang interrupted with a shake of the head. “Weiss, let’s not talk, let’s just dance.” She whispered and placed her head on top of Weiss’ head, pressing it against her shoulder.

They weren’t so much dancing, or skating, as they were swaying; gently cradling each other in a tender embrace as they moved together on the ice. It felt surreal, it wasn’t discussed or defined but at that moment it didn’t need to be.

The moonlight reflecting off the ice lit their way, and the sound of gentle contented breathing became their music.

They could discuss what this meant later, but at that moment they were just two people, enjoying a tender moonlight dance.


	39. Lights, Camera, Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commission I did for wolvietheweirdo who asked for this interesting idea for a proposal fic. : )

There was no denying it, Yang Xiao Long was a hopeless romantic. From the moment she had committed herself to a relationship with Weiss, she had gone out of her way to make sure the girl knew just how madly in love she was. Candlelight dinners, flowers, and big romantic gestures were nothing out of the ordinary, it was all part of the experience.

Ruby had taken a few lessons from this, but honestly her relationship with Blake was quite different. They had their romantic evenings, but it was subtle, intimate and quite.

Tonight however it was the Yang Xiao Long show, and Ruby, along with her girlfriend, had been roped into helping her with the most elaborate scheme to date.

“Operation normal proposals are for boring people” The name was Yang’s doing, was in full swing and with only a few minutes before Weiss returned home from visiting her sister, they were currently rushing around to apply the finishing touches to their apartment.

“Yang, are you sure about this?” Ruby asked, still fiddling with the controls of the television to get everything set up right. “Can’t you just put on a suit and get down on one knee?”

Yang scoffed at her. She was currently involved in a battle of man vs dog as Zwei wiggled around in her arms, refusing to cooperate when she fiddled with his collar. “Weiss loves my big romantic gestures. She may pretend she doesn’t, but trust me I know.” She smirked and released Zwei, who ran off towards the kitchen, wagging his tail. “I have evidence to back that up.”

“I don’t want to know!” Ruby complained, creasing her nose. She knew her sister well enough to know when she was on the cusp of saying something inappropriate. “TV is set, Blake’s done the food, so are we good?”

“Looks like it” Yang replied, glancing around before giving her a thumbs up. “Just gotta wait for my little snowflake now, thanks, guys.”

“It’s not a problem.” Blake wandered across the room from the kitchen, moving to stand behind Ruby and placing both hands on her shoulders. “But if you’ll excuse us, we have a romantic evening of our own planned.” She leant forward, wrapping her arms around Ruby’s neck and kissing her on the cheek.

“Sure, sure, so skedaddle.” Yang said with a grin. “I’m all good here.”

Before heading out the door, Ruby turned briefly to address her sister. “You sure you wanna use that tape? We didn’t edit it.”

Yang laughed and winked. “Don’t worry, she’ll love it, it’s gonna be good sis.”

“Good luck!” with one last wave, they left, off to enjoy their own romantic evening.

Now alone Yang quickly gave the room one last inspection. The video was in the player, ready to roll. Dinner had been prepared and Zwei was curled up in his basket, ready to be called at the right time. Everything was perfect, but suddenly Yang felt an unexpected flipping in her stomach. She hadn’t expected to be nervous, but this was the first time all day she’d had a chance to be alone and think about what she was actually about to do.

In the end she shrugged her shoulders and smiled. It didn’t really matter how this night went, it could be completely flawless or an utter disaster. All that really mattered was that it ended with Weiss agreeing to be hers forever, that would be the true testament to the evening’s success.

“I’m home!”

The greeting startled her and she felt a small moment of panic before taking a deep breath and running to the front door.

“Hey gorgeous!” She said, helping Weiss remove her coat and hanging it up beside the front door. “I missed you.”

Weiss smiled and stood on her tiptoes, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. “I was only gone a few hours you dork.”

“A few hours too long,” Yang replied. When Weiss tried to step back she didn’t let her. Wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close. “I’m out of mind when you’re not with me.”

“So no difference from normal then?” Weiss quipped with a small smirk. “You’re overly affectionate this evening, have you done something bad and you’re trying to butter me up?”

“I’m deeply wounded,” Yang replied with a gasp and a frown that was clearly fake when a small smile cracked the corner of her mouth. “Why must you think the worst of me?”

“Because I live with you.”

The reply came in the form of a kiss that was slightly awkward due to the fact that they were both giggling. When they pulled apart, Yang took her hand, leading them both into the living room and Weiss smiled when she saw the candles scattered throughout the room.

“You really are a romantic fool, aren’t you?” She said, turning back to face her girlfriend, who was grinning down at her.

“You love it.” Yang replied with a wink. “Don’t even try and pretend with me.”

Weiss stepped back into her girlfriend’s arms, brushing her nose against her cheek before planting small kisses across her face and settling on her lips. She hummed into the kiss, pulling back and smiling up at her.

“You’re very sweet.” She whispered. “I love you.”

“I know, I love you too.” Yang whispered, stealing another small kiss and then dragging her across the room by her hands, towards the sofa. “Sit down, I have a surprise for you.”

Weiss did as she was instructed, taking a seat on the sofa and waiting for Yang to settle down beside her. When she picked up the remote, Weiss huffed. “Please not another one of those terrible action movies.”

“No no, this is better.” Yang replied, tapping the button to turn the television on.

The screen flickered for a moment before Yang appeared on the screen, although tilted at an angle. There was some rustling and annoyed muttering from whoever was behind the camera until they adjusted the view so it was straight.

“Yang what is this?” Weiss asked, watching the screen with a raised eyebrow.

“Just watch babe.”

Weiss did just that, and now the camera was properly focused, Yang could be seen, wearing a black suit with a yellow tie and standing in a place she immediately recognized.

“Hey baby!” On screen Yang spoke, waving at the camera. “Now, I know what you’re thinking. I bet you’re sitting there wondering what the heck you’re watching right now, well, let me tell you.”

Yang moved closer to the camera, standing to the side and gesturing to the scenery around her. “Remember this?” She said, winking at the camera. “Lake Placid. Where we had our first kiss.”

Weiss smiled and looked over at her girlfriend, who just nudged her shoulder and gestured back towards the screen.

“I remember how nervous you were, it was so cute.” Yang continued, moving to stand back fully in front of the camera. “And then you admitted it was your first kiss ever. Adorable.”

Yang smirked, but then frowned when the camera moved again, shaking and tilting out of focus.

“Ruby, yeesh…Anyone would think you never handled a camera before.” Yang complained, although it was barely audible over the background rustling. “Keep it steady.”

“I’m trying it isn’t…oh no.”

Now the camera looked as though it was facing the ground, and there was some commotion in the background. A loud roar followed by the unmistakable sound of blades being unsheathed.

Weiss looked away from the television, glancing at Yang with a raised eyebrow. “Yang what?”

“Yeah, excuse this.” Yang said, shrugging her shoulders and chuckling. “We had a small technical difficulty, bear with.”

When Weiss looked back at the television it looked as though the camera was now on the ground, only showing the landscape and the occasional pair of feet running in and out of view. There was another loud roar before the camera was picked up from the floor, this time by Yang who held it in front of herself.

“So, slight issue, but they have it covered.” She said before turning the camera.

The view shifted to Ruby and Blake both in the midst of taking on a Beowulf. Seemed they did have it covered like Yang said, and where currently in the process of undergoing their team attack on the creature, who wasn’t faring very well under the onslaught.

The camera turned again, and Yang grinned. “Okay back to it. So, I wanted to come here and make a super romantic video for you, but it’s not going very well.” She chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, holding the camera with one hand. “But I’ve started now, and you know me, not one to quit.”

The noise in the background intensified for a moment and suddenly Blake flew past the camera behind her, hitting the ground with a loud groan.

“You okay there Blakey?” Yang turned her head to address her.

“Yeah, all good, carry on.” Blake replied with a casual wave of her hand. After picking herself up off the ground, and running back in as if nothing happened.

“Alright,” Yang said, addressing the camera again. “I better make this quick. Weiss, I love you, I have for like a million years and I never wanna be without you.” Unfortunately she had to raise her voice to the point where she was practically shouting over the furious battle sounds in the background. “I’ve never been happier than…wait a second.”

Suddenly the camera shifted again, pointing to the ground. “Hey! Can you two keep it down over there!?” Yang could be heard shouting.

“Oh sure, we’ll battle the Grimm in total silence, that’ll work.” Blake sounded out of breath but there was a small chuckle after she spoke. “Just make the damn video.”

“We got this!!” Ruby shouted.

The camera was once again pulled up and Yang came back into view but not for long before she dropped it again, this time the viewfinder pointed directly at the ongoing battle just in time to see Blake finishing the beast off in a cloud of black ash.

“Ha! Nice.” Ruby could be seen rising her arms in the air and cheering before running over to Blake, jumping into her arms. “That was sexy.”

Blake grinned and grabbed her tightly, tipping her for a kiss.

“Are you two serious!?” Yang shouted, although only her feet were in view of the camera. “I’m trying to make a video here to ask the love of my life to marry me, and now I have a shot of you two smooching in it.”

Blake looked up, still holding Ruby in her arms. She flashed a guilty smile and shrugged her shoulders. “Sorry, we got carried away.”

The camera was picked up again and an entirely unamused looking Yang moved into view. “Okay, this is a shit show, I’m just gonna do it.” She placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Back in the room and Zwei immediately responded to the on-screen whistle, bouncing across the room. Weiss was so busy staring dumbfounded at the television she barely noticed.

With a nervous chuckle, Yang switched the television off and shrugged. “Wow, I really should have watched that back. It was way worse than I thought.”

Weiss didn’t respond, still staring at the television so Yang reached over, taking both her hands to get her attention.

“Okay, so, forget the video.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget the video.” Weiss whispered, shaking her head.

With a small chuckle, Yang continued. “This was meant to be an unforgettable romantic gesture, pretty sure I nailed the unforgettable part though.”

Weiss just nodded but didn’t speak.

“I wanted to take your memories back to that day, the day I first kissed you, the day I realized that I love you.” Yang smiled and reached up, placing her hand on Weiss’ cheek and gently rubbing with her thumb. “And what I was going to say is, I want to make more memories like that, with you, forever.”

Weiss smiled and lent into her touch. “You’re an idiot,” she said with a small chuckle. “But you’re my idiot.”

“I know.” Yang whispered in reply. “So, after the video made you swoon, I was meant to end it by saying, ‘Will you marry me’ then whistle and…” She pointed down to Zwei before picking him up and lifting him onto her lap, pointing to his collar.

On his collar was a diamond ring, and Weiss immediately reached over to unhook it, holding in between her fingers and staring in awe.

“And once the cute dog delivery system had you distracted, I would do this.”

When Weiss looked up, finally pulling her eyes away from the ring, she found Yang kneeling on the floor beside the sofa on one knee.

“And I was meant to say it in the video, but since I didn’t.” Yang took a deep breath and smiled nervously. “Weiss Schnee, will you marry me?”

There was a moment of silence where Weiss glanced between the ring in her hand and Yang before she chuckled lightly. She moved off the sofa, getting down on her knees and throwing her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, kissing her.

Once the kiss ended, Yang sighed and shook her head. “This is the worst proposal ever isn’t it?” She asked with a frown and Weiss laughed.

“No, it’s honestly perfect, because it’s so you.” She replied, lightly kissing her again.

“You mean a hot mess?”

Weiss chuckled again and caressed her cheek. “Emphasis on hot,” she replied with a small smirk. “But really, it was perfect. It was certainly anything but boring.”

It was with a bright smile that Yang kissed her again, attacking her lips with tiny little pecks that made her giggle with delight. It was only when she stopped that she realized something.

“Wait, you didn’t answer.”

“Oh!” Weiss said, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, I guess I’ve imagined saying yes to you so many times I forgot to actually say it.”

“We are quite the pair, hm?” Yang replied with a chuckle. “So, is that a yes?”

“A million times yes.”

This time the tiny pecks were replaced with a passionate kiss that left them both a mess of breathless chuckles.

After a quick phone call to Ruby and Blake, who were endlessly amused by the retelling of the evening’s events, the rest of the evening was spent with in more passionate pursuit.

As far as Weiss was concerned, it couldn’t have been more perfect.


	40. Only One Bed

“Wow, that was exhausting.” Yang stretched her arms above her head and threw her pack down on the wet ground. “It’s getting dark too, should probably make camp.”

Although Weiss completely agreed with the statement, she offered only an annoyed glare.

They had found a small clearing in the forest and Yang had already started setting up her own tent. Weiss stood and watched with her hands on her hips.

“Well yes, but are you forgetting our little problem.” She said. “Thanks to you, I no longer have a tent or a sleeping bag, or anything for that matter.”

“Eh, oh yeah.” It was with a small guilty chuckle that Yang replied. “Sorry about that.”

“Sorry?” Weiss scoffed. “Thanks to you my entire pack and its contents became breakfast for some Grimm.”

“Oh yeah, he gobbled that shit up, hm?”

Yang chuckled but apparently her companion was less than amused. “Look I said sorry, I didn’t mean to throw it. If he hadn’t eaten your stuff he would have eaten me, which one would you have preferred?”

“I don’t think you want me to answer that.”

Yang laughed and continued to set up the tent before pulling her sleeping bag out of her pack and throwing it inside.

The ground was wet, it had been raining non-stop all day, so when Weiss glanced around the clearing she quickly decided that sleeping on the grass was not a viable option. It was also freezing cold and although she wasn’t overly bothered by the harsh weather, she had no desire to sleep out in it.

Survive in the wilderness for three days with one of your teammates. Sure, the exercise hadn’t seemed like a bad idea when professor Ozpin announced it to the students, in fact, she relished the challenge, but things had gotten slightly more complicated when she’d been paired with Yang of all people. As if it wasn’t nerve-wracking enough to spend three days alone with the girl she was fast becoming hopelessly infatuated with, without this uncomfortable scenario rearing its ugly head. She knew exactly the solution.

“Alright princess, hop in.” Yang broke her train of thought, pointing inside the now set up tent. “You’re soaking wet and cold, get in there and warm up.”

“Eh… excuse me?” Weiss knew exactly what her teammate was suggesting, she just wanted to hear her saying out loud.

“You don’t think I’m going to let you sleep out here, do you?” Yang replied with a small smile. “It’s my fault your pack was eaten, you take the tent, I’ll crash out here.”

That was not what she expected to hear at all and she couldn’t quite believe her ears. Yang was willing to sleep out on the wet glass for her? It was an absolutely ridiculous idea, but Weiss felt her heart beat a little faster. Yang was really willing to practically freeze just so she wasn’t uncomfortable. As flattering as that was, she couldn’t allow it.

“You can’t sleep out here you dolt, you’ll freeze to death.”

“I’ll be fine!” Yang said, waving her arm. “I’m pretty hot blooded.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “I don’t care how hot blooded you are, you’re soaking wet. You can’t sleep out here.”

“So what we gonna do then?”

There was a small quiet moment where Weiss simply stared in disbelief. Had the obvious solution really not occurred to her? She briefly wondered why it had been so easy for her to come to that conclusion. Was it perhaps wishful thinking? She was fairly certain her attraction to Yang was entirely one-sided and although the idea of sharing a very small tent made her incredibly nervous, it also gave her a small thrill.

This was however a matter of survival, and she continually reminded herself that she would do the same had it been Ruby or Blake accompanying her on this mission. For some reason it felt even more important to reinforce the thought, I would not allow Ruby Rose to freeze to death, in her head over and over.

“Just get in the tent…” Weiss said, walking past her and ducking inside.

The tent was extremely small, really only designed for one person. Weiss quickly started to remove her shoes, looking up when Yang finally ducked through the entrance of the tent and closed it behind her.

Once Yang had finished removing her boots, there was an awkward silence and Weiss suddenly realized the gravity of what she had let herself in for. Their clothes were absolutely soaking wet, there was no way they could sleep in them.

Neither of them moved and eventually Yang cleared her throat and released a small nervous chuckle. “Sooooo, how we gonna do this?”

It was honestly a little surprising to see Yang so nervous about this. The girl didn’t seem at all shy about her body and would often walk around their dorm room in only a towel after a shower or sometimes even just in her underwear. Weiss had to wonder why she suddenly seemed so sheepish.

“I supposed we’ll have to undress.” Weiss replied with a shrug of the shoulders. “We will both get sick if we sleep in wet clothing.”

It’s a matter of survival, it’s a matter of survival. She just kept repeating that thought in her head. Would do the same for Ruby. That thought made her shudder a little, and not in a good way.

“You mean like, naked?” Yang asked and she rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure not entirely will be fine.” Weiss replied, already removing her jacket. “My underwear is not wet.”

For the first time since entering the tent, Weiss saw that trademark smirk she had been expecting and she huffed. “Shut up.”

“Didn’t say anything.”

The task of removing their clothing was done in complete silence and eventually they were both down to their underwear. Weiss quickly jumped inside the sleeping bag to cover herself, trying to look at anything other than Yang, who was still stood awkwardly at the entrance.

Eventually Yang moved, sliding in beside her.

It was extremely awkward and took a few minutes of shuffling to find a comfortable position. That position happened to involve having Yang pressed entirely up against her back and Weiss had to struggle to control her breathing. I’m not enjoying this. It’s necessary. That is all. How she wished her own thoughts weren’t making a liar out of her and that she could control the tingling feeling in her stomach. Well, just south of that. Shit.

“Weiss? Are you okay? You’re trembling a little.” Yang breathed in her ear.

“F..fine,” she replied, wincing little at the sound of her own voice. “Just cold.”

“You’ll soon warm up.”

She wasn’t wrong, her body was heating up and fast.

Any movement was a calculated risk at this point, but Weiss was lying uncomfortably on her arm. She very carefully rolled a little further back to release it and inadvertently pressed further into Yang’s front.

Yang moved to accommodate her and their legs became tangled together. There was a little more awkward shuffling before Yang’s knee accidentally pushed against her backside and it made than both jump a little.

“Shit, sorry!” Yang said, quickly pulling back. “My bad.”

“It’s okay! It was an accident.”

Another awkward silence followed and much to her annoyance Weiss felt her side becoming uncomfortably numb. She wanted to roll onto her other side, but that would mean facing Yang. She shuffled uncomfortably, trying to make the best of it. Eventually, it became too much, she couldn’t sleep like this and carefully tried to put some distance between them before rolling onto her other side.

The second she did, she immediately regretted it when she came face to face with Yang.

“Sorry, I was uncomfortable.” She whispered.

“It’s okay.”

For a moment they just stared at each other hopelessly, neither quite sure what to do or say. They were so close, practical sharing each other’s breath.

I want her kiss her. Weiss let the thought enter her head before she could stop it, but being so close to Yang and staring into her eyes like this she couldn’t help herself. She had been pining after her for months, sneaking glances when she wasn’t looking. Daydreaming about pressing her lips against hers. It would be so easy to just move slightly forward and make that a reality but she couldn’t. The sting of rejection would be far too embarrassing to take.

She looked away before closing her eyes. It was better to just try and get some sleep.

She could still feel Yang’s warm breath against her face, but suddenly it felt even closer. When she opened her eyes to investigate she was immediately forced to close them again when gentle lips touched her own. Yang was kissing her.

Yang is kissing me!

It wasn’t much, just a small blush against her lips but it made her sigh and she reached up before she could stop herself, grabbing Yang by the back her head when she felt her pulling away. She didn’t want her to. She deepened the kiss until eventually only the need for air forced her to pull back.

She didn’t open her eyes until she heard a small chuckle.

“Well, I was going to apologize, but I don’t think I need to,” Yang said. “I didn’t expect you to kiss me back. Although that wasn’t exactly planned.”

“Whaa?” Weiss blushed and quickly shook her head. She couldn’t quite think straight right now.

“Did I break your brain?” Yang said with another chuckle. “Listen, Weiss. I’ve been crushing on you for ages. Why do you think I was so nervous about this? I was afraid I would do something like that, and to be honest, I didn’t think you were interested.”

“You…wait, really?” Weiss blushed. Now the fog had lifted she was able to come to terms with what had just happened and what Yang had just said. “You like me?”

Yang smiled and reached up to touch her cheek. “Yeah, I think you’re amazing and gorgeous. I didn’t mean to kiss you, but I couldn’t help myself.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Yang shrugged and smirked a little. “Well, I thought a better plan would be to feed your tent to a Grimm and get you half naked in bed with me.” She laughed when Weiss narrowed her eyes. “I’m joking! Really, I didn’t mean for this to happen, I just didn’t say anything because I thought you didn’t feel the same way, but you do, right?”

“I…well, yes.” Weiss replied. “I do.”

“Awesome!” Yang said, grinning.

Weiss smiled slightly, rolling her eyes. “I think maybe this is going a little fast though. You just kissed me and we haven’t even been on a date yet.”

“You’re right. This is far more like, fifth date level.” Yang replied. “Although, we have been out together a bunch of times, so maybe third date activities wouldn’t be too inappropriate.”

Weiss smiled a little. “Oh really, and what would those be? I’m not that experienced with dating.”

“Well.” Yang lent in again, briefly glancing at her lips with a small smirk. “More smooching?”

“Very well, but once we get back to Beacon you’re taking me on a proper date.”

“Yesma'am.” Yang said before once again capturing her lips.

Once they returned to Beacon, Yang did indeed take her on a real date and despite her reservations, Weiss couldn’t help but think it had been her most successful mission yet.


End file.
